The One Between The Two
by Hottieluvr
Summary: <html><head></head>She seen him she wanted to meet him. She met him she wanted him. He didn't want to be claimed by no one. He was fighting it from the beginning</html>
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Hey Tara, you doing anything tonight?" Donna asked her friend.

"No, are you?"

"Well I was thinking of going to this party I heard about but I really don't want to go alone."

"Where's it at?" Tara asked interested.

"Well, it's at the club house where Teller-Morrow garage is."

"How in the hell did you hear about that Donna?"

"I might have ran into this guy and well he accidentally bumped into me. He helped me up and then we started talking. He seemed really nice, not like all the rumors we've heard."

"Do you realize how big this is. I've wanted to go to one of those like forever. I watched this one guy riding his motorcycle and man oh man he was hot. I think I was actually drooling. Anyways he waved at me and winked, anyways I would love to get the actual chance to meet him. Can I go with you?"

"Sure. I was kind of hoping you would. I would really like to talk to Ope."

"Ope?"

"Yeah, the guy who asked me. He was so nice and he was so cute Tara."

"You got yourself a date. What time do we need to be there? We have to go get ready." Tara said excitedly.

"Not til late. He said the party doesn't really start until about ten."

"Good. Come on, we have to plan what we are going to wear. We have to knock their socks off."

"Hey Jax, wait up." Ope yelled out trying to catch up to him.

"Yeah man."

"I wanted to let you know that I asked someone to come to the party tonight. I just want you to know so could you be gentle?"  
>Jax smirked. "Of course man. So a girl huh? What's her name?"<br>"Donna."

"Okay, well we can make it like a double date if you like. I mean Ima isn't really a date if you know what I mean, but she is going to be there."

"Yeah, I don't know how that will go. Donna seems to be um.. kind of.."  
>"What?" Jax asked.<p>

"She seems to be a good girl."

Jax stared at his friend. "A good girl. You. You asked a _good girl_ to one of our parties? What you only want one date?"

"No man, it's just there was something about her when I met her and I need to see how she can handle the club before I put more into it." Ope said.

"Hmm, okay, but I'm not letting Ima go away from me tonight. But I will come over and meet her."

"Thanks Jax. I just really want her to know me. You are my best friend, my brother and maybe you can see what I saw."

"Okay. Just be careful." Jax said. He then watched as Ope walked away. He really hoped his friend didn't get in too deep with this girl. It would only lead to a broken heart. He knew Ope and yeah he had fun with some of the croweaters but he was a man who needed one woman.

"So what do you think?" Tara asked as she twirled for Donna.

"Wow, I didn't know you had those kind of clothes. You look fantastic Tara."

"I want to be as drool worthy as he was to me." she said chuckling.

"Do you have anything I could wear. I really don't have anything appropriate like that. Um.. this was the best I could do."

"Sure, let's go look." Tara said as they went to her closet. Donna was a lot shorter but they were both pretty endowed up top so she thought she could find something. She pulled out a royal blue halter top.

"Here that will go great with your jeans. It will be perfect."

"Thanks Tara. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you don't have to find out. That's what best friends are for."

They had parked the car and heard the music flowing from inside. As they walked towards the door they were stopped by a beautiful older woman. "Hey, are you in the right place?" she asked looking them up and down. These girls looked to nice to Gemma.

"Is this the party for Sons of Anarchy?" Donna asked.

"Yes, were you invited?"

"Yes, I mean I was asked to attend by a guy name Ope." she said.

"Ope? Well I'll be damned. I always knew he had good taste." Gemma said.

This made Donna blush. "Thank you."

"And you are?" Gemma asked turning to Tara.

"I'm Tara Knowles. I am Donna's best friend. She was a little nervous to come on her own and I've always wanted to come to one of these."

Gemma once again looked her up and down. "I like you. You are honest. How about I give you guys the tour?"

"Uh.. sure."

"I'm Gemma Teller-Morrow. My son is the vice president of the club. Do you know him?"

"Uh.. no maam."

"His name is Jax. Jax Teller. Anyways my husband is the president Clay Morrow. Come I'll show you around."

They looked at each other and then followed behind.

"This here is the clubhouse. Before we go in, I feel I need to warn you two. There will be a lot of naked women in there. They are known as a croweaters. They are the sluts for the club. Just ignore them."

"Will we be considered that too?" Donna asked.

"No, believe me no. You two look beautiful, sexy but yet almost innocent." Gemma said. If she wasn't mistaken these two were still virgins. She wondered to herself how anyone their age could still be. But to each his own.

They walked in and the first thing they saw was some guy with a long beard with his face buried into the crotch of a female. They couldn't hide the blush that came to their faces.

Gemma just chuckled. "Over there is the bar. Go grab a drink and I will find Ope."

"Thank you." Donna said.

"Yes, thank you." Tara said.

Gemma once again looked at her. Tara didn't know what was going through her head but it was something.

Gemma thought to herself she would be perfect for my son. If he could only get his dick out of all the porn pussy.

"Go on get a drink." Gemma said and walked away. Tara and Donna looked at each other and went to get a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

They got their drink and sat on the stool. They looked around.

"Wow, this place is great." Tara said.

"Yeah, I mean I know we don't usually go to places like this but I'm wondering right now why haven't we." Donna said smiling.

"Yeah. Must be our inner bad girl." Tara replied.

"Whose inner bad girl?" they heard behind them.

Tara and Donna turned towards the voice. Tara was taking a drink from her glass when she accidentally spit the swallow all over the guy talking.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." she said grabbing some napkins and trying to wipe him off. Before she knew it she was wiping down the front of his shirt down to his jeans and then realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Not going to finish?" Jax said smirking.

"I am so embarrassed. You surprised me and well I'm sorry."

"No problem darling. It's not everyday I get spit on by a beautiful woman." he said with his natural flirtatious self.

Tara's heart started beating fast. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked and then blushed once again realizing she was trying to get another compliment.

"Yeah." he said as he touched her chin to get her to look at him. "It's okay. No worries."

"So mom said you are here to see Ope."

"Mom?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, she said she brought you guys in."

"Oh yes. Gemma. She was very nice to us."

"Yeah, that's mom. Anyways she went to get Ope. He will be here in a minute. But I promised him I would introduce myself. My name is Jax. Jax Teller. Ope is my best friend and brother."

"Nice to meet you Jax. I'm Donna and this here is Tara."

"Tara." he repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he said smiling at her with his breathtaking smile.

Tara went to say something to him when she seen a woman walk up behind him and wrap her arms around him. She watched as this woman slowly ran her hand down the front of Jax's shirt down to cup his cock in her hands through his jeans. Jax slowly turned to Ima and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned back real quick. "Sorry ladies, Ope should be here in a minute." then he walked off to the back.

"Well he seemed nice." Donna said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Remember the guy I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tara."

"What's the matter?" Ope walked up asking.

"Uh nothing." Donna said.

"What is it with everyone here. That's twice we've had a conversation going on and someone comes up listening to us." Tara asked angrily.

"Tara." Donna reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay. I don't want to ruin your night Donna. I'm just going to go."

"Let me introduce you first. This is Ope, Ope this is Tara my best friend."

"Nice to meet you and I'm sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." he said.

"It really wasn't that um.. take care of my friend. It was nice to meet you Ope. Just remember you hurt her I hurt you." Tara said before leaving.

"Sorry about that. She had just found out something not good."

"No worries Donna. I think it was kind of cute she threatened me for you. But just so you know, I would never hurt you."

Donna looked up into his eyes and felt completely safe with this man. He may look like a bear, but a cuddly one. He was very tall and big. Just the way she liked.

"So I was going to introduce you to my best friend but I don't see him."

"Oh we already met him. He came over and introduced himself."  
>"Oh well good. He's a good guy."<p>

"Yeah, my friend really had the hots for him until tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"She had seen him before on his bike. He had winked at her and she thought he was gorgeous. That's why she came with me tonight. I didn't want to come by myself and she wanted to meet him. Well she did along with I think Gemma called them a croweater. She was playing with his cock right there in front of us and then he took her away."

"I'm sorry Donna. I didn't know about Tara. I knew about Ima. He wanted us to hang out with them but I didn't think you would want that scene."  
>"You were right Ope. Thank you. I would like to spend some time with you though. Get to know you."<p>

"That is exactly what I want." he said taking her hand and walking outside the clubhouse.

They sat outside on the picnic table talking for hours. He knew it was really late for her and asked her if he should take her home since Tara took the car when she left.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be, unless you want me to leave." she said

"No, that's good. I like being here with you."

"Just so you know Ope, I am a virgin. I am not like those girls in there but it's not like I'm a pansy either. I just always wanted it to be with the man I fall in love with."

"No that's good. I agree. I can't say I've ever been with one but I understand the reasoning behind it. I would like to think my future wife would be the same."

"I have done some kissing before. " she said hinting to him.

He turned to her and slowly brought her lips to his. They both felt a jolt, almost magical. When he pulled away she wanted more but knew he was right to stop.

Jax was in the room with his favorite porn pussy. Ima was beautiful and sexy and fucked like a porn star should. He had been looking forward to tonight. But sitting here watching her undress for him he wondered why the only face he could see was the woman he met tonight. Tara, that was her name. This had never happened to him before. Thinking of someone else as he laid his pipe. He tried to shake it off. She went down to her knees and took him in her mouth and once again all he could see was Tara's lips around his cock. As he pictured it in his mind he came. It surprised them both since he came so fast. The one thing he didn't realize is that he called Tara's name as he shot his seed.

"Who the fuck is Tara?" Ima got up yelling.

"Who?"

"You heard me."

"Come here baby, Tara is no one. I promise."

"Better not be. It's bad enough I have to share my time with Wendy. You better not be with anyone else."

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? I'm Jax Teller, the vice president of this club and if I want to fuck 50 women I will. Go on, get the fuck out of here."

"I'm sorry Jax." she said trying to make up for her mistake.

"Just go for right now Ima. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ima put her clothes on and left.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jax asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Over the next few weeks Ope and Donna seen each other quite often. Another party was coming up and she was really hoping to get Tara to come. She wanted to have Tara with her always. Ope was becoming a very important part of her life and she wanted them to get along.

"Please Tara. I love him. I want you to love him too."

Tara raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh you know what I mean you bitch." Donna said laughing.

"Why is it so important to you for me to go?"

"This is a part of Ope's life. I want to be an important part of his life too. You are a part of my life. So please come."

Tara sat there for a moment and then nodded her head. "Okay, but don't go off leaving me alone."  
>"I promise." she said.<p>

This time Ope was waiting outside for us when we pulled into the parking lot. He went to Donna's door and opened it for her. Donna giggled at this.

"Hey Tara, I'm glad you came. Donna really wants you to be here."

"I just hope I didn't make a mistake. I made her promise not to leave me alone."

"Well I promise also. In fact I would really like to talk to you alone when you have time." Ope said. Tara raised her eyebrow and smiled at Donna.

"Okay, just let me know when."

"Okay, thanks."

When he seen Tara get out of the car he knew that Jax was going to have it bad. He just hoped Jax acted civilized. He had talked to him over the weeks and found that Jax couldn't get Tara out of his mind. It actually surprised him to find out what happened with Ima. It still made him chuckle. But he knew his best friend and he knew he would fight it all the way. Seeing her in that white skin tight pant suit was going to drive Jax crazy. "Well let's go in."

"Hey guys." Gemma said walking up.

"Hi Gemma." Donna replied.

"Nice to see you here Donna. I think we finally have someone who can keep this big old bear in line." Gemma said laughing. Then she turned to Tara.

"Tara, wasn't it?"

"Yes maam."

"Oh don't call me that. It's Gemma."

"I'm surprised you remember my name. It's been awhile."

"Well when we get two women here as beautiful as you two we remember."

"But all those women are beautiful." Tara replied.

"I said women not sluts. I knew you two weren't what they are the first time I lay eyes on you."

Tara and Donna both blushed. Then Tara mumbled under her breath maybe that's what she should be to get noticed by Jax.

Gemma let her think she didn't hear her but she could hardly contain the smile on her face. "How about you two go on in. I want to talk to Tara for a moment."  
>Ope was a little nervous leaving her out there with Gemma but Tara nodded her head that it was okay. He and Donna walked inside.<p>

Gemma grabbed Tara's hand and lead her to the office.

"So you are interested in my son?" Gemma asked.

Tara became so embarrassed it was like someone poured red paint over her head. "I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I personally think you would be perfect for my son. Right now he can't see anything from all the free pussy he gets. But you are different. I believe that you are a virgin am I correct?"  
>"Yes." Tara whispered.<p>

"Good, you have some values. Values I've tried to teach my son but all he thinks about right now is getting his dick wet. Look if you want my son I will help you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you and I see in you the potential of being a great old lady."  
>"Old Lady?"<p>

"Yeah, an old lady is when one of the brothers of the club have a specific woman for him. Like Donna is with Ope. Soon he will ask her to get his crow tattooed on her. It's even more then a marriage. It lets everyone else know she is off limits to anyone but him. An old lady takes care of her man. Listens to him when he needs to talk about his day and know that it will all be kept between the two of them. When a brother has an old lady there is complete trust. So are you interested?"

"Yeah, I am. But what do I have to do? I mean he never even noticed me once that slut came up to him grabbing on his cock."

"You just think he didn't. I won't tell you a little I heard but know that he has had you on his mind quite often. So now we need to make you strong."

"Strong?"

"Yeah, you need to know how to put these croweaters and porn sluts in their place. Because they will surely try to put you in yours. Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes."

"Really good?"

"Yes."

"Good, so this is what you are going to do tonight. You look absolutely stunning in that outfit. Jax is going to love it, but he's going to pretend to not notice you. But he will keep taking glances and then his little porn pussy will notice. She will try to humiliate you and put you in what she thinks your place is. You have to stand up to her and break her face if you have to. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"So are you ready? Don't think that he is going to come running to you after this but it will settle into his mind. Just keep doing things to stand up for you. And quit staying away from us." she said laughing.

Tara and Gemma walked into the club and they walked over to Donna and Ope.

"Hey you got us a drink?" Gemma asked.

"Of course." Ope said relieved that Tara seemed to be alright.

"Well there's my old man, so I'm going to scoot. Remember what I said Tara." Gemma said and gave her a hug.

Once Gemma walked away Donna asked her what she meant.

"She told me to own my shit." Tara replied.

Ope looked at Tara and she seen a smile and a twinkle appear in his rough looking face. She smiled at him.

Ope realized then that Jax didn't have a chance with his mother coaching his soon to be old lady. He was looking forward to watching it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

They were laughing at something Ope said and he heard them over the noise. He looked over and damn near dropped his drink. God she was beautiful he thought to himself. He liked hearing her laugh. It was almost contagious. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to Ima and kissed her.

"Hey darling."

"Hey, so I was thinking, why don't we go in your room?"  
>"I have to stay out here for awhile. Being the vice president I have to do my duties of socializing."<p>

"Okay." she said pouting a little.

It kind of pissed him off how Ima was beginning to get too attached. She tried to act as if she owned him. He knew he was going to have to do something about that soon. But for tonight he needed her to be the buffer between him and the sexy woman sitting with his best friend. He moved to walk towards them.

"Hey darling, Ope, Donna." Jax said with a smile pulling Ima closer to him.

"Hey Jax." Donna said.

"So long time no see baby." he said to Tara.

"Well the name is Tara." she said.

Jax was a little surprised at how she responded but blew it off. "Tara." he replied.

"What's up buddy?" Ope asked.

"Not much. Just have to work the floor for a little while so I can have fun later." he said again pulling Ima tighter to him.

Ope smirked, he knew what Jax was trying to do. He also knew Jax didn't stand a chance.

"Well you better get with it then." Tara replied.

Jax turned to her and winked "later darling."

"You wish." she said under her breath. Not realizing Ima heard it and so did Ope.

Ima followed Jax around for the next hour and realized that he kept going to a position where he could keep his eyes on that bitch he had been talking to earlier. She realized that Tara was the name he called out that day. He was interested in this pussy and she needed to put her in her place about who Jax belonged to. She slowly made her way over to where the three were talking and laughing.

"So did you think the white outfit was going to hide the fact that you are a slut when you can see your nipples plainly through the top?" Ima asked.

"Excuse me? I know you did not just say that to me."

"Yeah I did. Look you need to know that Jax is mine so you keep your trashy little hands away from him. He's got more then enough already."

Before Ope could do or say anything Tara hit Ima and laid her out onto the floor.

"You want to call me a whore? You of all people. The whole room knows you are nothing but a whore. Do not ever come up to me again and think you can disrespect me like that. Do you understand?" Tara yelled out.

The room got completely silent and Jax ran over to Ima. "What the fuck happened?" he asked looking up to Tara.

"Ima started it Jax. She walked up calling Tara a whore and that she needed to keep her hands off of her man, namely you." Ope said.

"Why would she do that? I've only ever spoke to Tara twice."

"Maybe she got jealous when she realized that Tara was a real old lady. Knew she could never be that." Gemma walked up behind her son and said.

"Well I guess I need to go clean her up." Jax said lifting her up and carrying her away but not before looking back at Tara and with his eyes showing a look of pride in them.

"You okay Tara?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My hand hurts a little but I'll be okay."

"Nice move Tara. It was a beautiful sight." Gemma said before hugging her and walking back to Clay.

"I hope you know that with Gemma backing you no one else has a chance. Especially not Jax." Ope said smiling.

"I'm counting on all the help I can get. I don't know what it is about him, I mean he is an asshole, a son of a bitch but there is something drawing me to him."

"Yeah, I get that. It's what I felt for Donna the first time I seen her."

"So how about that talk?" Tara asked.

He turned to Donna and asked if it was okay to leave her there for a few minutes.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." she said.

"So have you asked her yet?" Tara said once they sat down at the picnic table.

"What?" Ope said trying to not give it away yet.

"To be your old lady. Gemma said it should be happening soon."  
>"How do you feel about that?"<p>

"You asking Donna? I think it's great. She loves you and I can see how much you love her. But never forget what I said about hurting her."

"I will definitely listen to that after seeing you punch the lights out of Ima."

They both chuckled.

"So Jax?" Ope said

"Look I know it can't be love but he is all I want. "

"How do you know it's not love?"

"I have only talked to the man twice."  
>"So, the first time I seen Donna she didn't even have to say a word and I knew that I loved her and would always take care of her."<p>

"You are a romantic." Tara said smiling.

"Yeah, well it's true. But just so you know I would love to see you with my brother. He needs you Tara. He may not know it yet, but he does. With Gemma coaching you it will be fine."

"You think so? Am I just getting my hopes up for nothing?"

"I know so. Just hang in there. I know for a fact he thinks of you often."

"That's the second time I've heard that. How do you know?"

"Let's just say I've been privy to some things he doesn't want to get out."

Tara looked at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Ope. Now I think you need to get in there and ask your woman in there to be your old lady."

"Do you think she will say yes?"

"Of course."

"What about the tattoo of my crow on her?"  
>"She always did want to get a tattoo just never knew what to get. Now she will know." Tara said smiling.<p>

Ope breathed a sigh of relief and together they walked into the club house.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Jax carried Ima to his room and laid her on the bed. He gave her a towel to clean her face and then started pacing.

"What the fuck is your problem? You don't own me. You have been becoming to attached. I can't have that. I think this needs to end now. So get your ass cleaned up and then get the fuck out."

"But Jax." she started to say.

"Just get the fuck out." he yelled.

"She was the one you called out that night wasn't she?" Ima asked, she had to know.

"It doesn't fucking matter Ima. I'm not with her, I'm not with you and I'm not with Wendy. No one owns me. Get that through your fucking stupid head." he yelled once more then stormed out of the room.

He walked back out and seen Donna sitting there by herself.

"Is she okay?" Donna asked.

"She will be fine. Your friend throws a mean right hook." he said chuckling.

"Yeah, she does. We had to learn to take care of ourselves in the home."

"The home?"

"Yeah, orphanage. I met her when I was 4. We've been best friends ever since."

"Wow, that must have been rough."

"What the home or my friend?" she asked with a smile teasing him.

"The home. Sorry."

"Yeah, at times. But Tara and I we just stuck together until we were able to get out. She actually was suppose to get out a couple months before me since she is two months older but she stayed so I wouldn't be by myself."

"That's a good friend. Loyal. That's what Ope is to me."

"I love him. I hope you know that." Donna said to Jax.

"I know. Anyone within a ten mile radius can see how much you two love each other."

"Yeah." she said.

"Where is Ope and your friend?" he finally asked.

"Oh they went out to have a talk. I think he is asking her if it's okay to ask me to be his old lady."

Jax smiled. "He's asking your friend?"

"Yeah, she is the most important person to me other then Ope. He knows that."

"So what do you think she is going to say?" he asked amusedly.

"I know she will want me to be happy and she knows he makes me that way, so I see no problems."

"Well I guess you are fixing to find out, here they come." he said.

Jax started to leave them and then decided he wanted to stay. He sat there with his drink and when she walked up she sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt your girlfriend." she said quietly to him.

"She's not my girlfriend Tara, she was pussy that needed to get over herself. You did me a favor."

Tara looked at him for a long time but he wouldn't raise his eyes to her.

He turned to Ope, "So what's the verdict?" he asked.

Ope looked at him strangely and then realized what he was asking.

"Well Donna, I would like you to become my old lady. Will you?" he asked and before he knew she was in his arms.

"Yes, yes, of course. I love you Ope."

"I love you too baby. So when do you want to get my crow tatted on you?"

Donna pulled away slightly. "I get to have a tattoo?"

Ope started laughing and brought her close again. "Yeah, you get to have a tattoo."

Jax glanced over at Tara to see what she was thinking and he seen her eyes staring at him.

He stood up and knew he needed to get away from there before he did something stupid.

"Well congratulations you two. I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow Ope." He turned to Tara and smiled, "see you around some time slugger."

"Yeah." she said smiling back. Seeing her smile he hightailed it out of there.

Tara looked up at Ope and he was smiling at her.

"So when are you getting the tattoo?"Tara asked once Jax was gone.

"As soon as I can. I have to find a good tattoo artist first though."

"Actually we have one of the best. His name is Happy, he's a brother."

"Oh well good. So when then?" Donna asked with her eyes glowing with happiness.

Tara looked at her friend and she was so happy to see the excitement and happiness in her friends face. She has never seen her this happy.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Donna turned to Tara. "You are coming to. I can't do this without you."

"I'll be there but I'm not getting a tattoo yet. I hope one day I might have a crow of my own."

Donna hugged her.

Jax went to Wendy's place. He needed some pussy to get away from his thoughts.

"Hey." she said. "I thought tonight was Ima's night."  
>"Yeah, well things change. She became too possessive. I'm not into all that."<p>

"I know. So you want to come to bed?"

"Yeah." he said kissing her.

He stripped off his kutte and then his shirt and jeans. She took his shoes off and crawled up his legs until her mouth was right at his cock. He couldn't help but think about the time Ima was doing that and he called Tara's name. He didn't want a repeat, so he pulled her up and had her straddle his lap. His cock slid right in. She slid up and down on his cock and it wasn't long and he was shooting his cum into the condom.

"Wow, that was fast. Good but fast." she said sleepily.

He closed his eyes thankful he didn't call her name again, but he knew whose face he was seeing when her pussy was clenching his cock. That's why he came so fast.

Jax knew he needed to get her out of his system. He just didn't know how. He thought about fucking her and getting it over with but he felt he would be embarrassed at the thought of coming so fast just thinking about her. How would it be if he was actually inside her. He groaned and rolled over turning his back to Wendy. He lay there all night trying to figure out what to do.

The next day he rode into the parking lot. He seen Ope was here along with what looked like Donna's car. He wondered if she was getting her tattoo. He decided to go check it out. He and Ope always had a special tattoo designed for their old ladies. He wanted to see what Ope's looked like on her. He walked into the room and there they were. Tara was with them. She didn't know he was there yet so he could observe her freely. His eyes went from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. God she was so beautiful. That ass looked so good he just wanted to squeeze. He could picture her thighs squeezing around his waist.

"Hey." he heard next to him. Jerked him out of his daydream.

"Ope, I just came to see what it looked like on her."

"Yeah, well you might want to go and adjust yourself or she's going to know what she does to you." Ope said smiling.

Jax looked down. "Fuck". He said as he walked to the back room.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Jax decided not to go back to where they were. He needed to try to get his shit together. He hated feeling like he was out of control and for some reason she made him feel that way. He was the vice president of the club, how is it he can't get one woman out of his head. He was bringing his glass to his lips when he seen his mother walk in.

"A little early isn't?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and swallowed it down. The burn in his throat was what he needed.

"So what happened to the porn pussy?"

"I told her to leave. She's gotten to clingy. I don't like that. For some reason she thought we were an actual couple."

"Well you have been pretty exclusive with just her and Wendy." Gemma said.

"I didn't feel right just taking a bunch of pussy. I needed some stability."  
>"Yeah, you do. But not that kind."<p>

"Mom, lay off. I'm not getting tagged by no piece of pussy."  
>"Alright I"ll lay off. But whatever you do you need to stay away from that Tara chick. She's beautiful and sweet. But she's also an innocent. You don't need to go messing her life up while destroying yours. Not unless you want more than to get your dick wet."<br>"She's a virgin?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"I knew there was something different about her. There was just this innocence that surrounded her so I asked."

"You just asked a woman if she was a virgin?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Well no need to worry mom. I'm not going to be the one that will be the first to dip my dick into her."

"Are you sure about that?" Gemma asked as she stood up. Gemma walked away with a smile on her face. She just gave her son that extra touch of temptation.

Jax didn't respond. He watched as his mom walked away. "Fuck." he mumbled to himself. Knowing this made him all the more horny for her. Now he knew he had to stay away from her. He seen Clay walk into the room and decided to talk to him.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Do you have any runs coming up. I really need to get away and stay gone for awhile."

Clay looked at him wondering what was going on. Then he remembered what Gemma told him about the girl she liked to see Jax with.

"Why are you so eager to run away from Charming?"  
>"I'm not running away. I just think I should do more. I haven't been on a run in a long time. It's not right to have all the brothers putting their lives on the line when I haven't in quite awhile."<p>

"I see. Well we do have one coming up tonight. If you want it you can lead it. I would like to stick around here with your mom for awhile anyways."

"Thanks." Jax said smiling and left to get his pack ready.

"Oh Donna, it's gorgeous." Tara said.

"I love it." Donna said as she turned to Ope. "I love you."

"I'm glad. Look I have to tell you that I will be gone a couple of days. We have to do a run but I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be fine. It will give me and Tara some girl time."

Ope was getting his pack when he walked outside to his bike. Seeing Jax sitting there on his bike he walked up to him.

"You are going on the run?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I just haven't been on one in a long time so I felt like I should." he said.

Ope knew the true reason, Jax wasn't fooling him.

"Okay, then let's ride."

They cranked the bikes up and off they went.

Ope watched as Jax went with one croweater after the other. He wondered what it was going to take for Jax to realize what he really wants.

"Hey, will you go with me to Gemma's? She called me and asked me over for lunch."  
>"Yeah, she called me too." Donna said.<p>

"Good. I like her and she is nice but at the same time she intimidates me." Tara said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I get that."

"Hello girls come on in." Gemma said.

"Hi, How are you today?" Donna asked.

"I'm great. I asked you two over today because today is training day."

"Training day?" they both questioned.

"Yeah, Old Lady 101." Gemma said smiling.

"Do we need to take notes?" Donna asked.

"No, I think you two are smart enough to remember."

"Okay." Donna said looking at Tara.

"Have a seat and I'll get us a cup of coffee."

Donna raised her eyes to Tara in question and Tara shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"The first thing you need to know since the guys are on a run right now. Is that what happens on a run stays on a run."

"What exactly does that mean?" Donna asked.

"Well just like here there are croweaters at the other members clubhouses."

"Are you saying that Ope and Jax, if he ever has an old lady would fuck these sluts and then come home to us and we are suppose to accept that?" Tara asked.

Gemma knew these two women were not going to go for that just as she hasn't. "If you want your guys to not do this you need to make sure they know how you feel about it. To them it's normal."

"So Ope could be fucking someone else as we speak?" Donna asked with tears in her eyes.

"I doubt that baby. Right now Ope only sees you. I'm talking further on down the line in your relationship. They have to keep the adventure." Gemma said.

"So if we keep spice in their life they have no reason to explore somewhere else." Tara said.

"Exactly, so I know this sounds strange but watch the sluts. See how they work the guys. Remember though that you only put the show on for your guy. They won't have anyone else being privy to what's theirs."

"One thing I can say is once I get Jax and I will get him eventually, he better not ever look at another slut or else you may not have any grandchildren Gemma. I will cut it off."

Gemma smiled, she really liked this Tara. She was going to be good for her son.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

They had been gone for two days and Ope was ready to get back home. He was trying to catch Jax in between the sluts he was carrying on with. He looked up and finally seen Jax walking through the hallway smoking a cigarette.

"Finally." Ope said.

"Hey, what's up?" Jax asked.

"I'm ready to go man. I've been waiting on you."

Jax knew he wasn't being fair to Ope. He was always suppose to have someone ride with him and yet he was keeping Ope from his girl.

"Sorry man. Just got caught up." Jax said with a smile.

"Jax, I know what you are doing."

"What?"

"You are trying to run away from how you feel about Tara."  
>"You're crazy Ope. I have no feelings for her. She's just another piece of pussy."<p>

"Yeah, okay. Well are you ready to go now. I myself would like to get back to Donna."

"I've been meaning to ask you, have you tapped her yet?"

Ope was embarrassed to let Jax know he was kind of afraid to since she was a virgin. He really didn't know how to handle that. But he just kind of looked at Jax and then shook his head no.

Jax looked shocked and then seen something in the way Ope was carrying himself. "Why not Ope?"

"I'm afraid of hurting her Jax. She's a virgin and I really don't know hot to go about it without hurting her. I'm a big guy and she's so tiny."  
>"What is up with all these virgins?" Jax asked then realizing what he just told Ope.<p>

"Is that why you keep running?" Ope asked Jax.

"NO. No, I just don't need to break someone in just to let them go you know."  
>"Then don't let her go."<br>"I'm not you Ope. You love Donna. You want to spend the rest of your life with her. I don't know if I can do that with someone."

"So do you have any ideas about how I can work this with Donna?" Ope asked.

"Let me think on it okay?"

"Sure. Let's go." Ope said and together they left to head back to charming.

Both days Donna and Tara went to Gemmas. They learned a lot from her. How to dress sexy without being trashy. How to handle themselves around the members of the club. How to get respect from the croweaters. Whatever they needed to do. That's what a good old lady does. That day they were sitting on the picnic table because Ope had called and said they were on the way home. Tara was really trying to keep her happiness down played. After all Jax wasn't her man. But she was anxious. The next thing she knew the guys were running out of the clubhouse and then they heard a bike roar in.

They seen the guys run toward the bike and that's when Tara realized that there were two people on the bike. One looked hurt and the other was holding on to him. Who was it, she wondered. Her stomach started swirling. She seen Donna run towards them and that's when she knew who it was. Jax was hurt. The guys carried him inside the clubhouse. She ran after them. She watched as they took his kutte off and ripped his shirt so they could look at the wound. She seen that Jax was not awake and was almost glad because she would hate to see him in so much pain with the gunshot wound in his side. It was too close to the heart she felt. Blood was pouring out of him.

She was trying to make her way closer. She seen the scottish guy barking orders and trying to tend to the wound. She knew she was needed. She had been going to nursing school and although she hadn't graduated yet she knew she could help. When Chibs asked someone for some tape and something so he could retrieve the bullet it was her that handed it to him. He looked at her and nodded. He allowed Tara to help him with the injury. It wasn't until later that she found that Gemma had been there ready to help but knew that Tara was handling herself. They got the bullet out and wrapped him up.

"He will be out for awhile. But it looks good. He should be fine barring any infection. We need to keep an eye out on him and keep his fever down."

"I'll stay." Tara said softly.

They all turned to Tara and Gemma spoke up and told them it was fine. Tara did well and she would help Jax.

Donna and Ope went somewhere quiet to talk.

"So it is dangerous." she said.

"It can be." he replied.

"I just don't want to see you like Jax is. But I know it could happen."  
>"I hope that doesn't scare you away Donna. I love you and I need you."<br>"I love you too Ope and no, it only makes me want to take every moment we do have together and treasure it."

He pulled her into a hug. She whispered into his ear. "tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked. She only looked at him and he understood. He was happy, excited but terrified. He could only nod and hug her once more.

Tara was wiping the sweat from Jax's face. She was so worried about him. She wanted to snuggle up next to him but she didn't want to take advantage of the situation. She heard him start to moan a little and she wondered if he was waking up. She walked up next to him and realized that he was feverish. She ran the cold cloth over his face again.

"Tara." she heard softly. She looked down and seen his eyes were still closed.

"I've missed you." she heard then and realized it was coming from Jax but he must be dreaming. She looked around the room to see if anyone else heard it. They didn't. She went to sit back down and she realized he had a hold of her hand in a very strong grip. She scooted her chair closer.

She looked up when she heard a new noise. It was a female.  
>"Where is he?"<p>

"He's in there Wendy, but he will be fine." Juice said.

"I want to see him." she said.

Wendy walked into the room and saw this girl holding Jax's hand.

"Who are you?"

"Um.. I'm Tara. I was helping with the wound. He grabbed my hand and for some reason he won't let go." she said trying to laugh it off.

Wendy came over and yanked Tara;s hand out. "There, now you can leave. I'm here now."

"And who are you?"

"I'm one of his girls." Wendy said knowing she couldn't spout off the way Ima did or she would lose Jax too.

"Oh, well then I will leave you to it." Tara said then walked out the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ope asked when he seen Tara. "I thought you were in there with Jax."  
>"I was but some girl name Wendy came in and took over. Said she was one of his girls."<p>

"Shit. She's nobody Tara."

"So she isn't one of his girls?" she asked.

Ope knew he couldn't say that. He would never lie to Tara.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"So she is one of his girls." Tara said when Ope couldn't answer her.

"Tara, it's not like that." he tried to say.

"No, I know Ope. Besides he's not mine either. But I'm not giving up. I just really want to be there for him."

"Well you are going to be. If Gemma finds out she is in there she is going to have a fit. Besides she probably just came to see if she can score some drugs."

"What"?

"Yeah, she's an addict. Jax has been trying to help her get clean but so far it hasn't worked."

Before either could say anything else they heard some yelling. They ran to the noise.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch. Get the hell away from my son." Gemma yelled.

"I'm just trying to help." they heard Wendy say.

"No you're not. You were just looking around for something to use. Get the hell out and stay out."

"You know that one day you are going to have to face the fact that someone, probably me will be his old lady."

"Over my dead body." Gemma yelled and was grabbed by Ope before she could hurt Wendy.

"Get out Wendy or I'll turn her loose." Ope said. They watched as Wendy ran to the door then turned around. "This isn't over Gemma." she yelled then ran out the door.

"Stupid little cunt." Gemma said. "Get over here Tara. Do your job and don't let anymore sluts come through."

Tara knew that Gemma was pretending to be mad at her but Tara felt a little sad about it all.

Tara had fallen asleep next to Jax's bed. She had tried to stay awake in case he needed anything. Her head had fallen slightly to the side and her hair was in the way. As she slept her breath kept blowing the few strands away from her face. This is what Jax seen when he woke up to. He at first didn't remember what had happened and when he went to move it was too painful. He turned his head and that is when he seen her. He wanted to touch her so badly. To move the hair away from her face. But he couldn't move. If he did he would wake her and he didn't want that right now. He just wanted to look at her. He wondered what she was doing here and he had to admit to himself he was glad she was. He looked at her face, her long eyelashes, the way her mouth curved at the corners. Her neck so sleek and soft looking. Her lips so plump and ready to be kissed. He was getting hard and it angered him. He didn't mean to but he muttered, "Fuck". This woke Tara up. She jumped up and realized he was awake.

"Hi. How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel like someone shot me in the chest." he said in a smart ass way. He didn't want to go soft in front of her.

"Well is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can put those pretty lips down around my cock." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, not going to happen." she said trying not to blush.

"Well then I guess your usefulness isn't needed."

"How about something else?" she said.

"You any good at a hand job?"

"Are you trying to embarrass me or piss me off?"

"Is it working?" he asked slyly.

"I'll go get Chibs."

"He doesn't give hand jobs either. While your gone maybe you can find someone that will unless you change your mind." he said smirking at her.

She turned and left the room.

Jax ran his hand through his hair. He had to keep her out of his room. He couldn't be around her.

"Hey Jackie, how are you feelin."

"I could be better. "

"Well you are a lucky son bitch."

"Lucky would be if someone would get a croweater in her to help a guy out."

"Jackie boy. You need to rest. Tomorrow is soon enough for that."

"Keep her out of here." he finally said.

"Who? Tara?"

"Yeah."  
>"She is the one who helped me with ya. She deserves to be here to see you come through."<p>

"I can't Chibs. I can't have her in here." he begged.

Chibs knew something was up so he agreed and then left to talk to Ope. If anyone knew what was going on he would.

When he walked out he seen Tara start to go in. He grabbed her arm and led her away. "He doesn't want ya in there lassie."

"What? I've been the one helping him." she said.

"I know, but he just told me no. I will try to talk to him okay?"

She nodded her head and walked away.

Chibs seen Ope standing next to the pool table. He walked over to him. "Can I have a moment brother?"

"Sure. " he said to Chibs and put his stick down and walked to a quiet place.

"I need you to tell me what's going on with Jackie boy and our lassie Tara."

Ope told him everything and Chibs couldn't help but laugh. He then told Ope what just happened.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to face it but I got a feeling it's going beat him in the head when this is all over."

"I agree."


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING : This chapter has explicit sex.

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I hope I can continue to make the story better.

9.

Tara still came everyday and everyday they told her he didn't want her in there. She hated the pity looks she was getting from them but she wasn't going to give up. Sooner or later he would get tired of saying no. This way at least she gets to find out how he is doing.

Jax knew he couldn't let her in here. He can still see her sleeping in that chair. The picture won't erase from his mind. The need he had to kiss her that day was like something he never felt before. He knew he would give in to his desires if she continued to come.

The next day when she arrived she walked into the clubhouse and was surprised when she seen him sitting up at the bar. He hadn't seen her yet so she was free to look him over. Her body shivered as she roamed her eyes down his back watching the muscles ripple as he moved. She managed to walk over towards them when Bobby seen her. As he looked up it made Jax turn around. She gulped in air as she seen his chest. Even through all the bandages around his side he had an amazing chest. It made her legs weak and she nearly stumbled.

"I'm sorry, I uh.. I was just wondering how you were doing." she said nervously as she licked her lips never taking her eyes off his chest.

Jax took a deep breath, "I'm doing fine darling although I still haven't had what I needed before. Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

She slowly brought her eyes up to his and she wanted him so bad right then she almost said yes. "I need to go." she managed to get out before she hurriedly turned and left.

"You know you got that girl in a tizzy. When are you going to give her a break?"

"Let it go Bobby." he said as he managed to make it back to his room. He needed some alone time to get over the massive hard on he got when he seen how she was devouring his body with her eyes.

Tara stayed away the next couple of days. She knew that she was weakening and she would not let him think she was just another croweater. She was determined to make him realize she should be his old lady.

Everyday he looked for her. He had heard how she had come everyday to check on him. But every since she seen him up and about she hadn't come back. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so disappointed not seeing her. He shook the feeling off and decided to get ready for the party tonight. He was finally able to move about pretty normally now. He knew she would probably be here tonight since the party was for his get well and Donna getting her crow. He thought about having Wendy here but decided against it. He got in the shower and then got out and put his clothes and kutte on. Pulling out a cigarette he walked to the party room. The music was already blaring and the room was filled with smoke. He looked around but didn't see her. He went to the bar and poured him a stiff drink. He felt someone slap his back and he turned to them.

"Hey man, it's great to see you up and about." Ope said with a smile.

Jax immediately looked to see if Tara was with them.

Ope knew he was looking for her so he nodded to the dance floor. Jax turned and seen Tara dancing with one of his brothers.

"Is that Kozik?" he asked Ope.

"Yeah, he came in for a run this morning."

"What the hell is he doing with her? She's not a croweater." he said angrily.

"He knows Jax. He was just being polite."

The more he watched Kozik dancing with Tara the more angry he got. He felt almost possessive of her and he had no right to feel that way. He did everything he could to keep his eyes off of her. He finally grabbed a sweet butt and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. He was hoping to get caught up in her so he would forget about Tara.

Ope and Donna watched the two and knew something was fixing to come to a head. Donna watched as Tara seen Jax with the sweet butt. She then pulled Kozik in for a kiss. Not just a peck either. But a down and dirty kiss. Ope couldn't help but chuckle when he seen that Jax saw the kiss. Before they knew it the sweet butt was on the floor and Jax had decked Kozik. He grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her out of the clubhouse.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"The question is what the hell are you doing?"

"I was having fun. I don't know why it's any of your business. You've made it very clear you don't want me. I can't keep getting my teeth kicked in just because I love you. I am trying to move on." she said.

Before he could think he was pulling her into a devastatingly erotic kiss. She was gasping for air when he released her.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"I can't fight it anymore. I want you Tara. I want to make love to you. I want you to be mine. I can't stand by and watch you with someone else." he said.

"You big stupid biker, don't you know you are the only one I want."

He pulled her once again into his arms and kissed her. She was moaning as he was making love to her mouth. Her moans were turning him on even more and he knew he needed to slow it down. He wasn't going to have her first time standing in the parking lot of the clubhouse. He took her hand and led her to his bike. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

She got on the back behind him and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time she really felt like smiling. She looked back and seen Donna and Ope standing at the door. Both of them with knowing grins on their face.

Jax parked the bike and gently tugged her off. He led her into a house that she assumed was his. As soon as the door was closed he started kissing her once again. By the time they got to the bedroom he had shed his clothes and was slowly taking hers off. She lay back on the bed and he stared down at her. "You are so beautiful Tara." he whispered as he kissed her feet. Slowly he kissed up her legs. His hands were gently sliding over her skin. She could feel the goosebumps rising and her nipples harden. He lay his hands on her stomach and the roughness of his skin was intoxicating. Then she felt his tongue swipe down her slit. She nearly bucked him off. She had never experienced anything like this. She felt her body start to crave more and more. He continued to lick her pussy and nibble on her clit. Taking one hand he slid a finger in. The pressure she felt was exciting. Before she knew it she was flooding with her orgasm. He was steadily gulping down her juices. He then slid another finger in and she knew he was trying to make her loosen up for him. She was glad because when she seen how large he was it really scared her. He continued to lick and before she could take a breath she was cumming again, this time it felt like she peed. She didn't know a woman could do that.

"Oh baby, do you know how rare that is to squirt. I love it. Knowing I could make you do that well it's amazing." he said as he continued to lick. Her body was squirming all over the bed and finally she begged him to fill her up. "Are you sure baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you Jax." she moaned.

He placed his tip at her spot and slowly pushed in. Easing it in and out slowly and then he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He had to go through so she wouldn't hurt anymore. He pushed in and with a small yelp he then stilled. He waited for her to adjust to his size. "Are you okay?" he asked while kissing her neck. "Yes. I'm good." she said as she moved her hips up to take him in once again. They slowly made love and Jax had never felt so good in his life. When he finally let himself go he didn't think he was ever going to stop. Then finally he rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Thank you Jax. That was wonderful. " she said sleepily. She snuggled closer and went to sleep. He lay there for a long time thinking about everything. He realized how stupid he was for fighting this. Because right now he felt like he was home.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

The next morning he lay there watching her sleep. He couldn't believe how long he pushed her away. He knew he had to be careful though. He wasn't really sure if he could be a one woman man. He's never thought of it before. He decided to take it one day at a time. As of right now he had no interest in any other woman. He just didn't want to jump into anything serious yet before he knew if he could do it. As he finally decided this was the way he would handle whatever this was, he saw her starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked almost shocked. He wondered if she regretted it.

"Good morning" he said leaning over and kissing her lips.

"Good morning." she said.

"Are you okay?"

She was wondering if he regretted everything that happened last night. She knew she didn't. It was the most amazing night of her life.

"Yes, very much so." she said.

"Good." he said as he rolled over to climb out of the bed. She watched as he walked to the bathroom door naked. She couldn't help the blush that stole over her face. She remembered every wonderful thing his body did to her. He turned back to her and smiled, "You coming?" he asked.

She wanted to so badly but she didn't know if she had it in her to be naked in front of him in the broad daylight."No, you go ahead." she said as she lay back on the bed.

Even though he really would have loved her coming to shower with him he seen her face exactly why she chose not to. He smiled knowing that when she watched him walk away her eyes followed him. He smirked to himself. Once he got out he came out in a towel and she wasn't in the room anymore. He listened out for her and realized she was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You don't have to do that." he said.

"I wanted to."

"Thank you." he said sitting down to the plate she just lay down. He took a bite and moaned. It was delicious.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Is everything you do absolutely perfect?" he asked her.

She blushed and turned back to the stove. Smiling to herself she was glad he enjoyed it.

They started seeing each other every day and spent every night together. There was a lot of double dating with Ope and Donna, which was great for the girls. After a couple of months Donna started asking Tara if Jax mentioned anything about his crow?

"No, nothing. He doesn't really talk about that stuff."  
>"What do you talk about then?"<p>

Tara blushed. "We really don't talk that much."

"Are you kidding me? Is that all you do? Bang like bunnies."

"I can't help it Donna. He gives me a look and it's like my panties just drop off."

It concerned Donna but she let the subject drop for now.

After another month went by Ope and Jax were on another run. While coming back they were pulled over and placed in jail. Once they were bailed out they ended up sentenced to 14 months in prison. Tara and Donna both were devastated but they were prepared and they knew they would be alright. Tara was just nervous because Jax still never made any comment about a crow for her. She started feeling sick to her stomach and felt like her nerves were shot.

Ope and Jax were talking about having to serve the time in prison. Ope wanted to make sure that Donna was taken care of by the club. He decided to ask her to marry him. As he talked to Jax about all of this he hoped it would cause Jax to put a crow on Tara. But for some reason Jax seemed more intense on his thinking. Not really opening up anymore. Even Tara felt the tenseness in him. He decided he didn't want to put her through anything so he was really glad he hadn't made anything permanent. He knew if he talked to Ope about what he was planning on doing he would try to talk him out of it, so he just went with his plan. He had started leaving little clues for Tara, making sure she would start doubting him. It pained him, but he knew it was for the best. He just had to sit back and let everything happen.

Tara finally realized that the reason she was throwing up was not because she was tense or because of nerves. She was pregnant. She didn't really know how to tell Jax. It would have been so much easier if he had actually told her he wanted her to be his old lady. But with the mixed signals she was getting lately she wasn't sure what was happening. She went to speak with Donna.

"Hey, Um.. have you seen Jax?" she asked her.

"No, not today. What's wrong?" she asked as she seen Tara was upset.

"Donna, I don't know what to do. I just found out I'm pregnant."  
>"Oh that's good news Tara. Why do you look so sad? Jax is going to be thrilled."<br>"I don't know about that." Tara said as she proceeded to tell Donna how things have been lately.

"It's just probably because of having to go to prison. I'll call Ope and find out okay?"

"Thanks."

Donna called Ope and he told her that all he knew was that Jax was at Diosa speaking to the madam and he hadn't said anything about Tara. Donna hung up and told Tara. Tara decided she needed to tell Jax now before she chickened out. She left and although she really didn't like going to Diosa she went.

She walked in and spoke to one of the girls and asked her where the new madam was. The girl thinking she was another of the call girls to see her told here where she was at. Tara climbed the stairs and when she turned the corner she heard moans. She heard what sounded like Jax and wondered if he was hurt so she opened the door. She was shocked. There he was with the madam of the place straddling him and sliding down on his cock. Before she could think she grabbed the woman and threw her off of Jax. She started hitting and slamming the madam trying to do as much damage as she could. She felt arms go around her pulling her off. She struggled out and looked at him. "You bastard." She punched him in the face as hard as she could and ran out.

She went to a hotel until she could think straight. She didn't want Donna to see her like this. Her phone kept ringing and she seen it was Donna but she let the call go to voicemail.

"Still no answer?" Ope asked.

"No, and I am worried. Can you call Jax and see if he answers and if she told him about the baby?"

"Yeah baby." he said. He took his phone and called Jax. Jax didn't want to talk at that time but he did answer the phone.

"Ope can't talk now, can you meet me at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah, one thing though is Tara okay and did she get a chance to tell you about the baby?"

"Baby?" Jax asked dumbstruck. "Fuck." he said as he hung up the phone and ran to get his bike. He had to find Tara. 


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Jax drove all over the place. Finally he went to the clubhouse to see if she was there.

Ope seen him ride up and went out to him. "Have you seen her Ope?"

"No man, what did you do?"

Jax ignored the question. "I have to find her." he said running his hands through his hair.

Donna had just hung up after Tara finally answered the phone. She refused to tell her where she was but that she was okay. She just needed some time alone. Donna was steaming as she walked out of the clubhouse and seen Jax. She marched over to him and Ope and slapped Jax as hard as she could in the face.

"You bastard." she said.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Ope asked her while grabbing her away from Jax.

"Do you know what he did? Do you?" Donna screamed as she was crying.

"Baby, calm down and tell me okay?"  
>"He was fucking some slut at that place you said he was at. She walked in to tell him about the baby and that was what she walked in on." Donna said tears running down her face.<p>

Ope looked up at his best friend and was shocked. "How could you man? I thought you were falling in love with Tara. How could you do that to her? You could have just broken it off."  
>"Ope." he started to say.<p>

"No man, I don't want to hear it. I am going to take my old lady home and then see if I can find Tara. You just need to stay out of my sight Jax." he said and stormed off to his bike Donna following after.

Gemma heard everything but she wanted Jax to tell her. "What did you do Jax?" she asked her son. When he turned around she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He told her what happened and why he did it. Then he told her she was going to be a grandma.

"Yeah, that's if we can find her before she tries to abort it."

"Do you think she would do that?" he asked.

"I don't know Jax. She might not want a reminder of the asshole I have for a son." Gemma said as she turned to walk away.

Jax got back on his bike and went searching once again.

The next morning they still hadn't found Tara but they had to be at the clubhouse in fifteen more minutes so they could turn themselves in to serve their sentence.

Jax was standing there with his mother. She hated what he did but this was her son. She needed to be there when he left. "Mom, please see if Juice can pull up something on the computer. I want to make sure she is safe."  
>"I will baby. You just stay safe."<p>

Donna was wrapped in Opes arms. She was wearing the engagement ring he gave her. Ope wanted to marry her before he went in but with everything they decided to wait. Donna said she would not get married without Tara there.

The prison van pulled in. Unbeknownst to all of them there was a certain someone with tears in her eyes watching them all. She waited until the van was leaving and she walked out of her hiding place and went over to Gemma and Donna. Jax was sitting there sad and looking out the window when he seen her. He watched as she walked over to his mom and Donna. He breathed a sigh of relief he just hoped she would be okay and would give him a chance to explain when he got out.

"Tara, I'm so glad you are here. You just missed them."

"No I seen them. I just couldn't be here when Jax was. Hey Gemma."

"Hey baby. So I hear you are having a grand baby for me."

"I guess you could say that." she said smiling timidly at Gemma.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you were going to get rid of it." Gemma said

"I thought about it. What Jax did to me devastated me but this baby was made out of love. I love his or her dad."

"So you are going back to him?" Donna asked.

"No, but I won't keep the baby from him or you Gemma."  
>Gemma pulled her into her arms and hugged her.<p>

Every day Tara and Donna spent time with Gemma. Tara continued in her nursing education and Donna helped around the garage. They watched over Tara as she became bigger with the child growing inside. Donna went to see Ope every chance she got and Gemma went to see Jax. Every time it was the same question. Will Tara come see Jax. Every time was the same answer no. They did take pictures and would often take them to Jax so he felt like he was a part of it all. He treasured those pictures.

One day it was only Donna there to visit Ope. Tara was getting too big to be left alone. As she was telling Ope everything that had been going on her phone received a text message. She glanced at it and then stood.

"Where are you going baby? We still have fifteen more minutes." he said.

"Tara's in labor. Gemma wants me to meet them at the hospital. I gotta go baby."  
>"You give her our love Donna." he yelled out after her.<p>

"I will." she said smiling and left.

Ope went back to the cell and Jax asked him why he was back so soon. Ope couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "Tara went into labor."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" he said shocked.

"Tara went into labor. In a few hours you will have either a daughter or a son." Ope said laughing at the look on Jax's face.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be a dad." he said then sat down on his butt against the cell wall.

It wasn't until the next day that they finally heard that Tara had given birth. She had a beautiful healthy son.

Jax had paced in the cell all night. Worried to death that something bad had happened and that was what was taking so long. When they finally got the word the weight from Jax came off. He could finally breathe a little easier.

"Are you going to take him to see his dad Tara?" Donna whispered softly asking.

"I don't know Donna. I have to think about it. I do want him to see our precious son. I have to wait for him to get the age that they will let me take him in."  
>"It's 6 weeks old. You have plenty of time to think about it." Gemma said holding her beautiful grandson.<p>

"Thank You Gemma, I don't know what I would have done without you and Donna."

"Baby, you are family. We love you." Donna said pulling Tara into a hug. Looking over Tara's shoulder to Gemma she prayed that things would get better.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews. It truly inspires me to write.

12.

Ope was sitting there watching his best friend. He remembered when Jax explained everything to him about what happened. He didn't agree with Jax but he knew that Jax really wasn't thinking straight when he did it. He still couldn't believe how stupid his friend had been. As they sat there Jax turned to him and asked "do you think she will bring him to see me?" He had never seen his friend so desperate at any time in his life. He hated to say what he truly thought.

"Yeah, I think if you give her some time she will."

Jax knew Ope was trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks man. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness, I just want to see him so bad."

"What about Tara? Do you want to see her too?"

Jax couldn't answer the emotions were overwhelming him. "I can't believe I fucked up so badly Ope."

"Look when Donna comes I will try to talk to her about it okay?"

"I don't want to cause trouble between you and Donna man."

"Are you my brother or what? I will talk to her."

"Thanks man." Jax said.

It was about an hour later that they were called for visitation. Jax didn't know why he got so excited it wasn't like it was going to be Tara. But he wanted to know everything he could.

"Hey baby." Gemma said with a smile.

"Hey, how's Tara and the baby. What did she name him?"  
>Gemma reached into her bag and pulled out some pictures. She handed them over to Jax.<p>

"Oh my God. Mom that's my son."

"Yeah, his name is Thomas Wade Teller. Thomas after your brother and Wade because he has become like a dad to those girls."  
>"Thomas Wade Teller. I love it. He's so tiny mom."<p>

"As much as he eats it won't be long until he grows. He never seems to give Tara a break with the feeding."  
>"She's breastfeeding?"<p>

"Yeah, she said she wanted everything to be healthy for him. She knows about the family flaw. He wasn't born with any sign of it but she wants to do everything she can to fight off anything."

He finally laid the first picture down to look at the next and he sucked in his breath when he seen it. It was of Tara holding Thomas.

"Thank you mom." Jax said trying to hold back the tears.

She placed her hand on his. "Jax she still loves you. She is just hurting really bad. Give her some time."

"Well that's all I have right now is time. I just miss her so much." he said as she watched some tears slide down his cheeks.

"I know baby." she said.

Across the room Ope was hugging his wife.

"Hey baby." she said.

"Um.. you feel so good babe."

"I miss you."

"Me too Donna. But we are on the down slope now. Only 6 more months."

"Yeah, it's just that it seems as if it's been forever already."

"I know. So how is Tara and the baby."

"They are doing great. I mean he eats like a little pig. He keeps her pretty busy with that."

"Just like a Teller." he said chuckling.

Donna didn't say anything.

"Donna I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what about baby?"

He went on to explain to Donna what all happened and why.

Donna didn't know if she should understand or be more angry.

"Donna talk to me." he finally said.

"I get it Ope, but he could have done a number of other things to split with her. Why would he choose that?"  
>"It's the only thing he knew for so long. I know that's not an ideal explanation but he got scared. He didn't want her hurt by anything to do with the club."<br>"But Ope he hurt her badly anyways."

"I know and I have wanted to kick his ass more than just once for what he did but.."

"You kicked his ass?"

"Yeah, um.. when we first came in. Afterwards is when he told me why he did it. I don't agree with what he did, but I do understand it."

"You have to promise me that you will never do something like that to me Ope. It's a deal breaker."

"Never Donna." he said reaching over to kiss her on the lips.

"Anyways I want you to plan the wedding for when we get out and I want Jax to be my bestman Donna. He's my bestfriend and brother."

Donna thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I understand because that is how I feel about Tara."

"I also was wondering if maybe you could convince Tara to bring the baby to see Jax?" he asked timidly.

"Gemma and I have been discussing it with her already. Don't say anything to Jax until she decides okay? Oh by the way his name is Thomas Wade Teller."

"That's great. I was afraid she wouldn't give him the Teller name."

"Tara, Gemma and I have gotten really close. She wouldn't hurt Gemma like that. Besides she still loves Jax she just doesn't want to be around him yet."

"I appreciate you talking to her. Jax didn't want me to ask you because he was afraid it would cause trouble between you and I."

"Wow, I'm surprised he was concerned." she said a little sarcastically.

"Baby, he made a mistake, A big one and he knows it. He loves her too."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

It was time for them to leave and Gemma stood and Jax looked over to where Donna and Ope were. He was surprised to see Donna walk over to him.

"Congratulations Jax. You have a beautiful boy."

"Thanks Donna."

"I see Gemma gave you the pictures. I'm glad. He looks so much like you it's unbelievable."

"Yeah, um.." Jax started to say and he couldn't finish.

"I know Jax. I will tell her." Donna said reaching up to hug him.

Gemma smiled at Ope. She felt like that was the first step now they had to work on Tara.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

In the next six weeks Tara stayed busy with Thomas. She spent a lot of time at the clubhouse and the more she was there the more she found out about the man she loved. She still found it hard but she was coming to terms with everything. She didn't know how things were with her and Jax but she had decided to at least to take Thomas to see him. Her and Chibs usually talked every night. He explained a lot of Jax's ways to her. She realized that Jax has been in a lot of pain since his father and his brother's death. Which is why she named her son after his brother. She knew Chibs was trying to help her to forgive Jax but she knew that wasn't in her yet. She walked into the clubhouse that day to find Chibs.

"Hey you." she said when she seen him sitting at the bar.

"Tara, ya lookin lovely." he said kissing her on her cheek.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm here, talk won't ya."

"I've decided to take Thomas to see Jax. I just don't want him feeling like everything is okay. I don't know how I feel."

"Then ya tell him that."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Ya tell him and ya let him hold Thomas. That will be enough for now."

"Thanks Chibs. I don't know what I would have done without bending your ear for so long."  
>"No thanks needed Tara. Ya are like a sis to me."<p>

"Thanks, I feel the same." she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

She walked to the office to speak with Gemma and to pick Thomas up.

"Hey Gemma."

"Hey baby. So what has you in such deep thought lately."

"I've decided to take Thomas to see Jax."

"Oh you are going to make my boy so happy Tara." Gemma said hugging Tara.

"I know. He needs to see his son. Now that Thomas is six weeks old it's time."

"When are you taking him?"

"Well I know tomorrow is your day so.."

"You take my day. I have seen my son for the last 30 years, it's time he seen his." Gemma said smiling.

The next day Tara was so nervous. She had gotten dressed and was unsure of what to wear. She finally had Donna come to her room to help her.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" she said chuckling. "I don't know what to wear."  
>"Well that depends on how you feel." she said gently.<p>

"I don't want to go there looking seductive. I mean I love him Donna but I'm not ready yet for all of that. I just want to look nice as he meets his son."  
>"Okay then. I think you should wear this." Donna said pulling out a pair of black jeans and a beautiful blue shirt the color of both Jax's and Thomas's eyes.<p>

"Thanks Donna. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You never have to find out." Donna said smiling. "I'm going to go put the outfit you laid out for Thomas on him then we should be ready to go."

Donna pulled into the parking lot and the butterflies were rampant in Tara's belly. She pulled out her son and gazed on him and that calmed her a little. They went through the gates and had everything searched before they were allowed inside. This was Tara's first time going through all of this.

Donna knew Jax was going to be so surprised because he didn't know they were coming. She was looking forward to seeing his face. They decided to have Ope and Jax together. She knew Ope would be okay with spending time together.

"Are you sure Donna?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

They went into the room and Donna led her to a back table so they would have a little privacy. Then they sat as they waited. Donna heard the doors open and looked over to see Ope. He was smiling and then his grin got bigger when he seen who was with her. He stood in front of Jax trying to block them.

She watched as Jax playfully pushed Ope away. "Go see your old lady man, quit blocking me." But Ope walking toward us still blocking us until they were right in front. Ope stepped to the side and she thought Jax was going to hyperventilate when he seen Tara and Thomas sitting there.

"Tara." was the only thing he could say.

"Hi Jax, I wanted to introduce you to your son."

Jax walked closer to her and then he looked at the baby resting in her arms. He sat down at the table and stared. "He's beautiful."

"You just say that because he looks like you brother." Ope said teasing him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tara asked.

"I can?" he asked.

"Yes. You are his daddy." Tara said. Tara was so tense. She hadn't realized that seeing Jax would make her crave him more. She had to keep herself from this. She handed Thomas over to Jax and she felt his arm brush against her breast. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. She looked to Jax to see if he noticed and was relieved to see he was just excited to hold Thomas.

Jax raised him up and said "Hi Thomas, I'm your daddy." Ope and Donna chuckled.

"He's a beautiful son Tara." Ope said to her. Looking at her with thanks in his eyes.

She silently nodded to him.

"I know you two usually have private visitation but Donna thought you would like to be here."

"She's right. This is where I want to be."

"You want to hold him Uncle Ope?" Jax asked smiling.

"Sure." he said.

"Only for a moment though." Jax said chuckling.

They all laughed at seeing Ope as big as he is holding this tiny baby.

"Are you doing okay?" Jax turned to Tara and asked.

"Yeah, your mom, Donna and Wade have been great. I couldn't do it without them."

"I'm sorry Tara." he started saying.

"Not here. Let's just enjoy this time." Tara softly said.

"Okay, for now." he said grabbing her hand and squeezing a little.

Jax took Thomas from Ope and cuddled him to his chest. At that moment Jax had never been happier. He knew she thought he hadn't felt her shiver at his touch. He was happy to know he still effected her. He hated to think that he would never have a chance with her and he only prayed now that he didn't fuck everything up before he could win her back. He hated it when it was time for them to leave.

"Are you going to come back again?" he finally asked her as Ope and Donna had went off a little to say goodbye.

"I uh.. I hadn't really thought about it but I guess I could bring Thomas back to see you. He seemed content in your arms."

"How about you? Do you think one day you could be in my arms again?"

"I don't know Jax. I just don't know." she said.

"Okay, I miss you Tara. I miss you so much." he said. Bringing her into his arms to at least hug her. She felt so good to him.

"You take care of yourself." she said to him before she turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

The next week went the same as the last 8 months. She was still debating on when to go see Jax with Thomas again. She had finally made a decision. She went to go speak to Gemma.

"Hey." she said walking into the office.

"Hi baby."

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Thomas to see Jax this weekend?"

"Of course. You are the one that should be there. You and his son."

"I am doing this for Thomas." she tried to say.

"I know baby." Gemma said smiling.

Her and Donna were sitting on the picnic table talking about the trip this weekend to the prison. Gemma had Thomas in the office.

"So what's going on?" Donna asked.

"I don't know Donna. I am so angry at him and yet all I do is think about him. How I miss him. How it felt to have him wrap his arms around me."

"You love him. That's good." Donna said.

"Yeah, I do."

Then as they sat there they heard a female voice.

"Oh give me a break. Are you still trying to get Jax in your pants little girl? Didn't you see enough to know you don't have what it takes to make that man happy"?

Tara looked up and seen the madam Colette standing there. Tara stood up.

"You want some more of me bitch? I will be glad to wipe this parking lot up with you."

"I don't have to fight you I already won the prize." Colette said.

Tara didn't want to fight and she definitely didn't want to stay there. She went to the office and grabbed her son and left.

"You don't even have a clue what you just did. But if I were you I would run as far as you could because when Jax finds out what you just said to the mother of his son, he will kill you." Donna said.

"Yeah, well if she has a baby I can gurantee you it isn't Jax's."

"You would be wrong." Donna said before slamming her fist into Colette's nose.

Gemma had come out when Tara had stormed in and grabbed Thomas. When she heard what this slut said she was happy to see Donna take care of it.

"If I were you I would listen. You better run far."

"Who the hell are you?" Colette asked.

"I'm Jax's mom." Gemma said as she watched the woman pale and turn to walk away.

"Faster." Donna yelled out and laughed when she seen her run to her car.

"Tara, are you okay?" Donna asked as she walked into the apartment and seen her sitting on the couch with Thomas.

"Yeah. Um.. I decided not to go this weekend. I will let Gemma take Thomas though."  
>"Tara, don't let that slut run you off."<p>

"I'm not. Look all she did was remind me of what was wrong between me and Jax. So please. I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you tell Gemma. If I do she will try to talk to me and I really don't need that right now. Please."

Donna could see that Tara needed to do it this way. So she agreed.

"Thanks Donna." she said and went to place Thomas in his crib.

Donna stared after her and wondered how Jax was going to react.

The next morning Donna called Gemma. She told her what the situation was and Gemma was really sad to hear it. But she did understand how Tara was feeling. "Okay, well I will pick you up then on the way."

"Thanks Gemma, I will be ready at two. It's twelve thirty now, so I will see you soon."

Tara had Thomas ready to go so that Gemma wouldn't have to come in. She just needed some time by herself. Donna went out to the car with Thomas and shook her head at Gemma telling her not to go inside.

When Jax walked into the visitation room he was disappointed. Not that he didn't want to see his mom he was just really hoping it would be Tara and Thomas. As he got closer he realized that his mom had Thomas.

"Is Tara okay?" he asked wondering why she wasn't here.

"She's fine I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

She told him what happened the day before. Jax sat there getting angrier and angrier.

"She had actually planned to come up until that. Her and Donna were outside on the picnic table talking about the trip today when the slut pulled up."

"Fuck mom, when will my stupidity stop slapping Tara in the face? Maybe I shouldn't try to get her back. Maybe it's better if I just let her go."

"Jackson Teller I do not want to hear that out of your mouth again. That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

"I just don't want to hurt her anymore mom." he said.

"Then get your head out of your ass and try to make things right. Here take your son." Gemma said as she handed Thomas over to him.

"Hey little man. I promise I will try my best to make you and your momma happy. I love you two so much."  
>Gemma had never heard her son say that before and smiled. Jax hadn't at first realized what he said then he smiled. Yeah, he loved Tara. He loved her with every breath he took and he was determined to show her when he got out. They enjoyed the visit while it lasted and before his mom left he told his mom to keep an eye on Tara.<p>

"Baby, you know I will. I love her, she's my daughter. I'm just glad you finally woke up to your own feelings."

"Yeah." he said. He kissed her on the cheek and then kissed his sleeping Thomas and watched them leave.

"Did Gemma tell you what Donna did to that little slut?" Ope asked smiling.

"No, what did she do. I only heard what happened with Tara."

"She punched her nose and broke it. Told her to run as far away as she could because when you found out you would kill her."

Jax laughed. It made him feel better to know that Donna realized how much he loved Tara.

"She's right. When I get out she better be gone or she will be a dead slut."

Ope was glad to see the change in his brother.

"Hey, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"When we get out Donna and I are getting married. I want you to be my best man."

"You know I will Ope."

The both of them lay back on their cots and thought about the women they love.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Tara just couldn't bring herself to go back to visit Jax. Part of her wanted to but she just couldn't do it. She let Gemma take Thomas up there regularly though. She used the excuse of her nursing school to get out of it.

"Tara, I know you don't want to go today, but is there anything you want me to tell him?" Donna asked.

"Oh Donna, I don't know. I really think that this is the time I need to learn to move on. I love Jax. I don't think I will ever love another the way I do him, but every time I think about us I see him with her. I know that's not fair, it's been 12 months. But I need to find out what I can do on my own with Thomas before he gets out."  
>"Tara, are you saying you are never going back to Jax?" Donna asked surprised.<p>

"I don't know Donna. I'm thinking of going on a date."

"A date."

"Yeah, one of the doctors at the hospital asked me out. He's cute and there's not all these problems. I want to feel normal again."

"You think some other guy is going to make you feel normal? It doesn't work that way Tara. You will never be normal again until you face what destroyed you and Jax."

Tara was frustrated. She felt that Donna wasn't supporting her.

"What? You think I should just say Okay Jax, come get me. It doesn't matter how you ripped my heart to shreds I'm still available for you to do it again?" she cried out to Donna.

"No, I don't. But you are fooling yourself. You just said you will never love another like you do him. How are you going to be happy if you are with someone else and yet be so in love with Jax. You have to talk to him."

"I can't. Not yet."

"Then when Tara, like you said it's been 12 months."

"Just let it go for now Donna."

"I think I've let it go long enough. I think you are letting your pride stand in the way of what you want."

Tara walked out of the room before she said anything else that would destroy her relationship with Donna.

When Donna came into the room she hugged Tara. "You do what you have to do. I'm here."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go on that date. Just see how it goes. Maybe it will help me make a decision."

"Okay."

Donna didn't know if she should tell Opie about it or not. She hated the way Jax looked when he seen Tara wasn't there. Yeah she hated what he did to her sister, but she could also see how much he loved her. It made her understand him better.

"Hey baby." she said to Opie.

"Hey, No Tara today?"

"No. I don't know what is going to happen to them Opie. I see how it is effecting Jax and I also see what it has done to Tara."

"I know baby." Opie said hugging her.

Donna looked over at Jax and Gemma with him holding Thomas. She could see how happy he was to see Thomas but she could also see the sadness in his eyes missing Tara. She decided not to tell Opie about the date just yet. She would wait and see what happened.

After the visitation she stayed quiet on the way back. She could feel Gemma's eyes on her but she didn't want to say anything to her either. But Gemma was relentless in her questioning. She was afraid she would tell.

"Okay, girlie, tell me what has you so taped up at the mouth?" Gemma asked.

"Oh Gemma, I don't know." she said.

"Yes you do. Spill it."

Donna went on to tell Gemma about what Tara told her. About the date and how she felt about Jax.

She was afraid Gemma would explode so she was really surprised when Gemma said "Good for her."

"What?"

"I said good for her. She needs to do this Donna. She knows she loves my son. I know she loves my son. That's what is going to keep her grounded from other men. But she needs to do this. Even though she doesn't realize it it's like a payback."

"You think so?"

Gemma grinned. Donna thought to herself if Gemma wasn't worried maybe she shouldn't either.

"So did you tell Opie she was going on a date?"  
>"No, I was afraid he would tell Jax and I didn't want that until we knew what was happening."<p>

"Well the next time we go you need to tell him about the date. Jax needs to hear this. Especially now. He needs to know that he can't take advantage of her. Especially when he can't do anything about what is going on the outside."

Donna looked at her and smiled. "You are just a mean woman Gemma Teller-Morrow."

"Jax is my son and I love him, but he needs to learn that there are some woman you don't just go with for pussy. Tara is definitely not one to mess around on."

They got back to the apartment and Gemma decided she was going to go in and help Tara dress for her date. Her presence alone will keep Jax on Tara's mind.

"I feel strange with you helping me to go out on a date with another man besides your son."

"Don't. I just want you to have fun baby. You deserve it."

"Okay. Thanks."

When her date showed up she said goodbye to Donna and Gemma and leaned down to kiss her son.

"You take care of our girl." Gemma said to the date.

"Wow, you look great Tara." Mark said to her.

"Thank you. You look nice too." he was wearing a suit and tie.

When they got to the restaurant he pulled out her chair and she thought that was sweet. He ordered for her which kind of bothered her but let it slide. Then he talked all night long about cases he worked on. She was getting quite bored. But then he asked her about her baby.

"So how old is he?"

"He's three months almost."

"So can I ask where his dad is?"

"Uh, yeah. He's in prison."

"Prison?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess you lucked out getting rid of him. He must be a worthless piece of shit that he leaves you alone for prison."

"You make it sound like he chose to go to prison."

"Well he kind of did. I mean he must have done the crime."

Tara wanted to change the subject.

"Why are you wanting to change the subject I mean, I guess now you can actually do better for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm a doctor. Isn't that what all women want to marry someday?"


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Tara was kind of shocked to hear him. She had thought him to be a nice man. But now she sees how egotistical he is. She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you ass. You think I upgraded myself for going out with you? Well you are wrong. Jax may be a lot of things but when I was with him he made me feel as if I was the most important person in the world."

"So why did you break it off with him?" he sneered.

"Because we both made mistakes. But now I'm correcting one of mine. Goodbye Mark." she said as she stormed out of the restaurant.

She knew Donna would still be up so she didn't go home just yet. She went to a place that Jax use to take her for private time. She needed to think. She didn't even realize how long she was there. She shed many tears and went over and over in her head about everything. She ended up falling asleep. When she woke up in the morning she panicked. She hurried home.

"Hey you. Must have been one doozy of a date." Donna said trying to sound excited for her.

Tara wasn't ready to talk about it yet so she let Donna believe what she wanted to.

The next week was kind of rough for Tara. She would run into Mark a few times throughout the hospital. She knew he talked to people about Jax because when she went by they would start whispering. She tried not to let it bother her. She went about her day as if nothing was wrong.

The following weekend she decided she was going to see Jax. But she wanted to go alone, without Thomas. Her and Jax needed to talk.

"You are going?" Donna asked happily.

"Yeah, I think Jax and I need to talk."

"Good. I think it's a good decision."

"Yeah, we need to drop Thomas off at Gemmas."

"Okay, well when you are ready."

Gemma had been surprised when Tara called her to watch Thomas. But she was glad to do it. She met them in the driveway.

"Hey you two. Make sure you give them our love." Gemma said as she took Thomas from Tara.

"We will." Donna said.

"Thank you Gemma." Tara said.

"No need for thanks Tara. I love spending time with my grandson. You just remember to give him hell okay?"

"I will." Tara said smiling.

Tara was sitting at the table by herself as Donna went to one that Opie would be coming to. She looked up when she heard the noise of the door. She seen the smile that came on Jax's face. It made her heart race. He quickly came over and when he went to hug her he realized she didn't have Thomas.

"Where's Thomas?" he asked.

"I have your mom watching him. I thought it was best it was just you and I this time."  
>Jax got a little nervous then. He didn't know what to expect. He realized then that he was using Thomas as a buffer.. It made him nervous but it also excited him that it was just the two of them.<p>

"Why did you do it?" she immediately asked him.

He started to explain it to her but she stopped him.

"No, I want to hear why you would do that. Was it to hurt me? Was it to break up with me? Did you want it to be easy for me to break up with you?" she asked with tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"No, no, it wasn't any of those things. It was because I love you. I didn't want you to be in any danger while I was locked up and I would rather see you angry at me and alive then for you to get hurt physically."

"You love me?" she asked softly.

"I do love you Tara. I know I didn't really face the fact before but I do. With every beat of my heart."

"So you are still in here. What happened that you decided to forget about putting me in danger?"

"I can't live without you Tara. I realized that. Please give me another chance to make things right darling." he said with tears in his eyes.

She stared at him for a long time before she finally spoke.

"I can't promise how it will be Jax. But I love you too. I want us to work. But I won't have your sluts throwing themselves in my face. I won't have you around them anymore. Do you understand?"

"I do baby. I do. I swear to you Tara. It's only you I want."

She finally nodded to him. "Okay, we will try. Slowly." she said.

"Can I please kiss you Tara. I have only wanted to taste your lips so badly."

She leaned forward and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her like it was the kiss to give him life, and it did.

"I love you so much Tara. Thank you for giving me a chance and most of all thank you for my beautiful son."

"I love you too Jax." They held hands the rest of the visit. He wanted to do so much more. Finally it was time for her to go.

"Baby, I promise you I will prove to you how much you mean to me. How much I love you." Jax said softly in her ear.

"I love you Jax." she whispered back before she left.

Jax walked back to his cell with an extra spring in his step. He had something to look forward to. But first he needed to sit down and write a letter. There was something he needed to take care of. He was going to prove to Tara she was the only one.

When Opie came back to the cell he seen Jax in a great mood. He really hated to tell him what Donna told him.

"What has you so chipper?" he asked his friend.

"Tara and I are going to work things out."

"She said that? What changed her mind?"

"Well at first I didn't want to ask her because I was just so happy about it but I knew I needed to know. As we were talking later she told me that she went out on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, but thank God for egotistical jerks. It pissed her off and she realized she would only love me."

"So nothing happened on this date?"

"No. She left him at the restaurant and then went to the place her and I would go. She ended up falling asleep there and once she woke up she knew her decision."

Ope let out a long breath. "Whew." he said.

"What?"

"Donna told me about the date and told me she didn't come home that night so we assumed she spent the night with him. I'm glad to know we were wrong."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I was, I just didn't know how at first and then you told me instead."

Jax just smiled at his brother. "I love you Ope."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Tara became a regular visitor after that. She would bring Thomas with her so he could bond with his dad. She was taking things one step at a time. She didn't really know what to expect when he actually got out. She was excited but nervous and apprehensive for that day. Today though she was antsy. Gemma asked if she could go in and see Jax first and she was going to take Thomas with her so that when Tara seen him it was just them two alone. She loved Gemma and she was grateful for all the help she gave Tara but she didn't want to have any trouble with setting things in motion. She knew that Gemma would always do what Jax asked of her. So she sat out in the other waiting room for her turn.

"Hey mom." Jax said giving her a hug and taking Thomas from her. "Where's Tara?"

"She is waiting to see you. I asked her for time so I could talk to you."

Jax raised his eyebrow up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Baby, you wrote me a letter and what you asked of me I can't do."  
>"Why not?"<p>

"Look, the way I see it if you have the three of them there it's only going to make everything fresh in Tara's mind again. It isn't going to solve anything. Besides you are as much to blame as they are. My suggestion to you is if you do see any of them at any time put them in their place. But I think they are going to stay away."  
>"Why would you say that?"<br>"Because Tara has put them in their place. Let Tara be the one to handle them."

"You think that's what I should do?"

"Yeah, I do. I understand where your heart was at when you asked me. I even understand why, but don't do it."

Jax looked hard at his mom and realized what she said made sense.

"Okay. I just want Tara to know she doesn't have to worry about that anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mom. I can't lose her. Now that I've finally gotten my head out of my ass as Opie has so nicely put it, I only want Tara and Thomas."

"Good. Well my work here is done. I'll go so you can see Tara. Oh by the way, are you ever going to ask her to be your old lady?" she asked smiling.

"Well I don't want to push her, but I was thinking when I got out of here."

"Good. It's about damn time." she said and turned and left with Thomas.

Jax sat there drumming his fingers on the table waiting on Tara. He was going over what his mom said and he was so afraid to say what he truly felt. Afraid he would scare her away. He stood up when he heard the door open and knew she was there.

"Hey darling." he said pulling her into his arms.

"Hey. I missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." holding her tighter.

She was finally able to pull away a little to sit down.

"So not too much longer." she said smiling.

"Yeah, um.. I was thinking about something."

"Oh scary Teller." she said jokingly.

"Oh shut up. Anyways I was a little afraid to bring this up now but I want us to have a good start when I get out."

"What's that babe?"

"Have you thought anything about wearing my crow?"

"Your crow?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, you know like the tattoo that Donna got with Ope's name, only with my name."

"I uh.. yeah, I guess." she said not looking at him.

"Tara, I want you to have my crow baby."

"Jax, you don't know yet. I mean why don't you wait to get out and see how things are before you promise something like that?"

"I already know Tara. I want you to be my old lady, to wear my crow with pride. I love you Tara, that's not going to change."

He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy to wear my crow."  
>"I am, I'm just,..I'm sorry I just never thought you would ask me that. I mean that would tie you down to one woman, which is what I want, I just never thought you would. I mean would I be proud to wear your crow? Most definitely. Are you sure Jax, because once I get it I can't get it undone."<p>

"Shhhh," he chuckled softly at hearing so many words coming out of her mouth at once.

"Sorry." she said looking down. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"I want to be tied to you and only you. I know I've been the biggest fool ever not facing how much I love you. But I have now and I want the whole world to know that you are mine."

"And you, are you mine?"  
>"Yeah, I'm yours darling. No one else just yours." he said bringing her closer to kiss her.<p>

After kissing for a long time she finally pulled away. "Yeah" she said. "I'll proudly wear your crow Jax."

He started kissing her again and knew he needed to stop before he laid her out on the table and although that is what he really wanted to do he knew he couldn't.

"So when we get out Donna and Ope are getting married. I am his best man. I hope before the actual ceremony we can have it done."

"Sounds like a plan baby." she said laughing.

She finally kissed him goodbye. She only had two more weeks and he was home for good. She finally left with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how did your visit go?" Donna asked her as they all met out at the car.

"Great and yours?"  
>"Really good. Finalized some last minute decisions on the wedding." Donna said smiling.<p>

"Well are you two getting married that night?"

"We were going to but we decided to wait until the next day."

"Good."

"Why's that?" Gemma asked smiling.

"Because Jax wants me to get his crow before we stand up for our best friends." she said nonchalantly.

"He did?" Donna squealed loudly.

"Yeah." Tara said laughing as her best friend and the woman who has become like a mother to her grabbed her up hugging her.

"Hey man, how did your visit go?" Opie asked.

"Great. Um.. can you do me a favor. I know that Happy usually does all the tattoos for the club, but I also know how good you are at it and I really want a special one. Can you do it for me?"

"Of course, when do you want it done?"  
>"I want it done before we get out. I want you to put TARA on my chest. Right over my heart Ope."<br>Opie was stunned. "You're having her name put on you?"

"Yeah, I want everyone to know who it is that holds my heart Ope."

"I get it man. Of course I will do it." he said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"So how come you look like someone painted a big clown face on you?" Donna asked Tara.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look scared to death but with this huge fake smile on your face."

Tara turned away from Donna. She was trying to keep the fear from eating her alive.

"Tara, what's going on?"

"I'm scared Donna. I'm scared that when Jax gets out he is going to revert back to the way he was before he went in. I don't think I can survive another heartbreak."

"Oh Tara." she said pulling Tara into her arms. "It's going to be okay. Ope can't stop talking about how much Jax has missed you. He loves you Tara."

"I want to believe that so bad Donna. I do. I'm trying to be okay with everything. I really am."

"I know Tara. Look I will be right beside you the whole time and I promise you that if Jax fucks up even once I will shoot him myself."

Tara chuckled through the tears that had been falling down her face.

"Now, go in there and dry your eyes. Fix your make up and let's get to the Clubhouse. Besides Thomas is really wanting to see his daddy."

Tara did as she was told. She went in dried her eyes, fixed her makeup and looked herself in the eyes. "You got this Tara." she said to herself. She was determined to push the fear away and just be happy to see Jax. Happy that Thomas could be with his dad. This time when she looked in the mirror she had a real smile. She turned and walked out and they left for the clubhouse.

When they pulled up Gemma was outside waiting for them. She started chuckling when she seen the outfit that Tara had dressed Thomas in. It was a pair of jeans with a tiny SAMCRO tshirt with a little kutte with "Baby Son In Training" on the back.

"That is adorable." she said to Tara.

"You think Jax will like it?"

"He is going to love it."

"So how much longer do you think?" Donna asked.

"Well I know they are out and the guys had their bikes there for them. They should be here in about five minutes I would guess."

Right when she finished her sentence they heard the roar of the bikes coming up. Tara turned to the noise when she seen him pull in. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She seen him park and get off his bike and before she knew it she was wrapped in his arms.  
>"I am so glad to see you Tara. I was afraid you wouldn't be here." he said kissing her.<p>

"Hey we said we were going to work on us right?"

"Yeah, I'm just really glad that you agreed."

Ope and Donna were hugging and kissing and then they walked over to Jax and Tara. Jax turned to his mom and hugged her and then took Thomas out of her arms. He looked at the outfit he had on and chuckled. "Nice one mom."

"Oh it wasn't me. That was Tara. She had it specially made for him."

He turned to Tara and gave her the biggest smile.

"Show her what you did Jax." Opie said grinning.

"What did you do?" Tara asked.

Jax grinned and started taking his kutte off, then he took his t-shirt off and stood in front of her. He watched as she looked on in awe and tears started filling up her eyes. He could see they were tears of happiness. He was really glad he decided to do this. He knew that Tara would know exactly what it meant that he branded himself with her name.

She jumped into his arms. "I love you so much." she said.

"I love you too Tara. Always." he said then kissed her long and passionate.

"I'm glad I took Thomas when I did." Donna said chuckling.

"Yeah, I would have warned you but I was afraid I would somehow ruin this moment for them." Opie said.  
>"It's okay baby. I understand." she said reaching up to bring his lips down to hers.<p>

They all went into the clubhouse, the party was going to be big. As Tara passed the croweaters she did her best to just concentrate on Jax and his love for her. Jax could see she was having a hard time. "Baby, what can I do to make you feel more comfortable?" he asked her softly.

"Could you leave your shirt off for awhile. It reminds me of how much you do love me."

Jax smiled, "are you sure it won't have you jumping my bones?"

"Oh I definitely want to jump your bones Teller but for now just watching you show all these croweaters you are mine has me all hot and bothered."

Jax groaned at that. All he wanted to do was make love to this woman for the rest of his life.

"So what was that you always said? There was no pussy that was going to put you in the bowl with all that cream?" Opie asked laughing.

"Oh shut up man. I just know I've never been happier than I am right now. Why would I want anything else?"

"I know man. I feel the same for Donna."

"Yeah, so tomorrow you are going to make it lawfully binding although you know it's already binding."

"Yeah, and you know it's a great feeling."

"So tomorrow is the day." Tara said teasing Donna.

"Yeah, I know that getting his crow means so much more than the paper but it feels like now we are just tied up with a bow. You know what I mean?"  
>"Yeah, I guess I do."<p>

"So what did you think when he revealed his tattoo?"

"Remember earlier when I was so scared?"

"Yeah,"

"Well all that just melted away. I know what it means to have him do that."

"He does love you. It's actually kind of funny you know?"

"What?"

"How long it took him to finally concede that you were the one for him. I mean you knew it the whole time."

Tara chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did."


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Tara was sitting there on the bar stool contemplating the crow tattoo she is going to be getting. She hadn't even realized that she had spaced out on them. Then she felt Jax kiss her neck and whisper to her."what are you thinking about so hard over here?"

"I was just thinking of the crow tattoo."  
>"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked a little worried.<p>

"No baby, I'm thinking of where I should put it. You having my name branded on you is more then I ever thought I would get from you. I have loved you for so long. "

"Well I was kind of thinking of where I would like to see it on you." he said smiling.

"Oh? And where is that Teller?"

"Well, I love looking at you from behind."  
>"So what you don't like looking me in the face?" she asked teasing him.<p>

"You know I do, but.. you know how you like it? Well I love it that way too. I can fill you up like that so much and I would love to be able to see it as I'm pounding into you baby."

"So on my back?"

"No, right here." he said running his hand over the small of her back.

"You want me to have a tramp stamp?"

"No baby, my stamp. I want it so when you have to bend over anywhere and all those males out there try looking at that hot ass of yours they will see my name."

She understand because that is how she felt about him going shirtless tonight. She wanted all these sluts to know he belonged to her.

"Okay baby. That sounds like the perfect place."

"So you want to get it tonight?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I do."

He took her hand and led her over to Happy. He had a few words with him and the three of them walked to the back room. Jax felt like a kid on christmas morning.

"All done." Happy said as he stepped away from Tara.

Jax came over and he was so proud and happy he had tears in his eyes.

"Jax are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Yeah baby, I can't explain to you what this means to me."  
>"I know. It's how I felt when you revealed yours to me."<p>

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

Together they walked out and said goodbye to everyone before Tara took him to her place. She knew Ope would be taking Donna to the place Donna found for them.

She had put Thomas to bed and kissed his cheek. Then she watched as Jax did the same. She went into the bedroom to wait on him. When he walked to their door he stood there just staring at her.

"I don't know how I got so lucky baby. To have you love me is like a present from heaven."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?" she asked seductively. Before she could move he was over her kissing her all over. He made love to her that night, slowly, then after giving her some time to rest he then pounded into her the way they both liked it. She felt so amazing to him. They made love all through the night until they both fell silent with sleep.

Tara woke up loving the feeling of being wrapped up in Jax's arms. She carefully moved so she could gaze upon him without waking him. She seen he was in a deep sleep. She slowly moved herself down lower on the bed until she was where she wanted to be. She was still amazed at how endowed Jax was. She thought to herself, "no wonder all the women go crazy over him." She lightly blew on it and could see that just that little bit made it jump. Then she took her tongue and as if it was an ice cream cone she swirled the tip of her tongue and licked down its length. Then slowly twirled it around the head of his cock. With each lick she could see him growing harder and harder. She knew she needed to get busy before he actually woke up before the good part. So she took her mouth and sucked him. She heard him moan and move a little bit on the bed. She was continuing to lick and suck on him. Caressing his balls with her hand. Then she moved her mouth there and sucked one in and then the other rolling it in her mouth. She felt his hand come over her head. She knew he was starting to wake up but he wasn't there yet. She felt him growing in her mouth and she was now wallowing in his cock. She wanted more and more of it. She heard him loudly moan and say her name. She smiled around his cock.

"Fuck that feels good baby."

"MMM." she said.

The vibration of her moan almost did him in. He wanted to come inside her. So he grabbed her and slid her on top of him. He had her impaled on his cock in a matter of a second. "I want to be inside you baby. You make me feel so good Tara."

"I aim to please."

'You please baby, you definitely please." he said as he pumped up into her faster and faster.

"Oh Jax." she moaned as she too was getting closer.

"Come with me Tara, I want to feel your cum coat my cock."

Then he rolled her over so he could get better leverage. He got faster and faster and she cried for him to go harder. The bed was in movement smacking the wall as he pounded into her. Then he quickly flipped her over again this time with her on her knees. This was the way he dreamed about while in prison. He slid his cock back in and placing one hand on her crow he grabbed her hips with the other and pounded into her until they both shouted loudly from the explosion they felt. Her knees buckled and he tried to catch himself before he fell on her. They were both spent. He rolled to her side and pulled her onto his chest.  
>"I love you baby." he said.<p>

"I just realized something." she said softly.

"What's that?"

"I'm your old lady."

He looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, you are." and together they cuddled until Thomas decided he needed them.

They finally got up and before too long it was time to get ready for the wedding. When Tara went to put on her dress she realized that the way the dress was made showed her crow. She was happy and she decided not to tell Jax yet. She wanted to surprise him. She put a shawl over the dress and together they left.

When they got there she went to the dressing room where Donna was. She showed her the dress and asked if it was going to be okay. She didn't want to take anything away from her best friend's day.

"Of course it's okay Tara. You being this happy is what helps to make me this happy. I am marrying the man I was born for and you are finally with the man you were. It can't get any better than this." she said smiling.

"I love you Donna."  
>"I love you too Tara."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

20.

It was time to go out and Tara took off the shawl. She walked out and passed first Jax and then Opie standing there as she made her way to where she was suppose to be. Jax couldn't take his eyes off of her. But he still didn't see it. Then Opie looked down and his eyes got big. He turned to Jax and raised his eyebrows and smirked. Jax didn't know why but he just smiled. Then when he heard his mother gasp he looked over at Gemma and wondered what was wrong. He could see tears in her eyes and she was staring at Tara's back. He looked up at Tara in question. She slowly turned her body so he could see. He started chuckling. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his mom. Then the wedding march came on. He put his serious face on but he couldn't stop looking at Tara. She looked so beautiful to him and he knew the tattoo wasn't the last thing he needed to do.

Once the wedding was performed and they went to the cake eating and the dancing he turned to Tara. He grabbed her hand and danced with her. She was surprised because he usually didn't like to dance.

He held her closely and she loved it. When he got the chance he went over to his mother.

"Mom, I have something to ask you."

"Yes, baby I want you to give it to her."

"You know what I'm asking?" he said surprised.

"Jackson Teller do you know how long I have waited for you to wake up and realize your soul mate was Tara? "

"I know I can't believe it took me this long."

"Yeah, well you are just like your father JT. Stubborn as a mule, thought he was going to keep himself single. Although he didn't last as long as you did." she said chuckling.

"So it's okay if I want to use the engagement ring dad gave to you?"

"Yeah baby. He would've wanted it. He would have loved her too you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll get it for you first thing in the morning."

"Actually can I stop by and get it tonight? I have a plan for in the morning."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Thanks." he said kissing her and leaving to find his old lady.

Before he could find her Clay intercepted him. They had to do some business. It needed to be handled tonight.

"Okay, let me just let her know."  
>"No, we can't let anyone be aware that we won't be here for a short while."<p>

Jax didn't like it but he knew it had to be.

"Fine. Let's do this." he said as he went to his bike following Clay, Bobby and Tig.

Gemma seen it all happen and she knew that Tara would be worried. So she decided to be there for her. Ope and Donna had just left so she knew Tara would be over here soon.

"Hey Gemma."

"Hey baby. You tired?"

"Yeah, I wasn't even the one that got married and I feel whipped." she said laughing.

"Yeah, well I bet it was lack of sleep." she said teasing Tara.

Tara blushed.

"So I wonder where Jax went?" Tara said looking around for him.

"He went to work." Gemma said knowing that Tara would understand.

"Oh, okay. Well do we stay here or leave? What do we do?"

"We stay here and act as if we are having the time of our lives." Gemma said smiling.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to need some champagne then. You want some?" she asked Gemma.

"Yeah, I could use a glass."

Tara went off to get a couple of glasses of champagne.

Tara didn't like Jax being in danger but she knew that this was his life. She knew it when she fell in love and she knew it when she pursued him. This was the life she chose to live. She felt like Donna did. She had to enjoy the moments that they had and make wonderful memories that she knew would one day have to sustain her. She took a big gulp of the first glass of champagne and before she went back to Gemma she grabbed another for her.

She got back to Gemma and handed her the glass.

"You okay baby?" Gemma asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Did you see Jax's face when he realized that everyone could see his crow today?"

"I did. Hell I was surprised."

"Are you okay with it?"

"With you getting Jax's crow?"

"Yeah."

"Oh baby, you don't know how happy I am right now. I always knew, I just didn't think my son would ever get his head out of his ass and see what was right in front of him."

"Well it was blinded by all that porn pussy." Tara said.

"Yeah, well he knows now."

"I guess I need to find Julie with Thomas somewhere."

"I think they are over at the kiddie table." Gemma said pointing.

"He looks like he's having a good time." as she seen him giggling and eating cake that was covering him from head to toe.

They had done their business and Jax was furious. He couldn't believe that Clay had set them up with drug running. As far as he was concerned the Sons didn't work with anything that had to do with drugs.

"You bastard. You brought us out here under the pretense of guns and now we find out it was drugs. We need to bring this to the table. I won't be a part of this."

"Then we bring it to the table." Clay said.

"Why would you do this?"

"It's a lot of money Jax."

"It's not enough to do this." Jax said walking away. He got on his bike and rode off.

Jax didn't know that Bobby was right behind him. When he did he stopped.

"Are you going to tell me that you think this is okay?" Jax yelled.

"No, I'm not. I didn't know anything about this either. You are right we need to take this to the table."

Jax nodded his head and put his helmet back on. Then the two of them rode toward the clubhouse.

"This is going to create a lot of trouble for you brother." Tig said next to his oldest friend.

"How do you feel about it?" Clay asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I just hope you have one powerful plan to get it through a vote."

Together he and Clay rode towards the clubhouse too.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Before Jax went to the clubhouse he told Bobby he had a quick errand to run. He rode back to the wedding site and went looking for his mom and Tara. He found them sitting at a table partly drunk from what he could see from all the champagne glasses sitting at their table.

"I guess it was a good thing I came back." he said chuckling as he went to them.

"Baby. I missed you." Tara said half drunk.

"I missed you too. Um.. I think that I'm going to get a prospect to take you guys home. We have church so I might be a little late Tara."

"Okay, but be careful." she said.

"Why don't you go get Thomas from Julie. I will sit here with mom for a moment."

"Okay." she said as she managed to walk over to where they were at.

"What's wrong Jax?" Gemma asked. She always knew when something was up.

"Do you know anything about what Clay has us getting into?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you are aware he's taking Samcro into the drug business."

"No he wouldn't."

"Well he has. I told him it needed to go to the table."

"What the hell has gotten into him lately?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know mom. Can I come by after church?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, don't say anything to Clay. I'm not suppose to be telling you anything like this."

"I know baby."

Jax followed the van as the prospect took his mom, Tara and Thomas home. He took a deep breath and then went on to the clubhouse. When he got there everyone was there. He walked in and sat at the table.

Clay started talking and putting on a show on how much good this would do for the club. Supposedly it was only temporary. They put it to a vote.

No one really wanted it but the benefits for some was too tempting. Even though Bobby, Ope, Piney, Chibs and Jax voted no, it still passed. Clay looked over at him with a smirk. Jax wanted to hit him. He stood up and left.

He walked into his mom's house. She looked up at him and she knew how the vote went.

"You be careful." she said.

"You too mom. Something is up with Clay. He was really strange tonight."

"I will baby." she said as she handed him the ring.

Before he could leave Clay walked into the door.

"What you come crying to mommy about the vote? Well mommy can't do anything. I'm the fucking president Jax. You are merely the vice president. You were outvoted tonight so just fucking face it."

Jax ignored him and left.

"What the hell was that about?" Gemma asked.

"You know what it is. He came running to his mommy thinking you could change my mind."

"About what? The only thing Jax came over to do was get my old engagement ring so he could give it to Tara."

Clay just looked at her then he threw his hands up and went upstairs to bed.

"Clay Morrow, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gemma whispered to herself.

The next morning the only thing Jax wanted to think about was how he was going to be doing the proposing. When they were laying cuddled in the bed Thomas started to cry. He looked at Tara laying next to him and whispered, "I think he wants his shot at those puppies." as he chuckled.

She groaned and pretended to hit him and he jumped up and said he would get Thomas. While in the room he decided on how he was going to do it. He started talking to Thomas.

"Okay Thomas. You have to be my wingman okay? Just hold onto this and when mommy sees it give her a big smile. Okay?"

Thomas made some funny noises so Jax took that to be a yes. As he walked back into the room he slid the ring on Thomas's finger. He carefully maneuvered him so that it wouldn't fall off as he lay him on Tara. Tara went about arranging him so he could take his feeding when she looked down and seen the ring. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Jax.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Tara, I love you and I want you to be my wife as well as my old lady. Will you marry me?"

She started crying tears and managed to lay Thomas down on the bed. She then reached up to Jax and pulled him into a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes, definitely yes. Jax, I would love to be your wife."

"She said yes, Thomas." he said looking down at his son cooing.

"He's glad." he said to Tara and brought her in for another kiss.

Clay was sitting in his chair in the church thinking. He needed to make sure this all went right. He heard the door open and looked up to see Piney walk in.

"Can I have a moment?" Piney asked.

"Of course brother." Clay said smiling.

"I'm trying to figure out what your plans are Clay. What the hell is this that you are doing?"

"I'm trying to make the club money."  
>"No, we were making money just fine with the guns. So tell me the truth."<p>

"I am."

"If JT were still here this would never be happening."

"Well JT is dead. So there is no reason to be bringing him up. Besides he was a weak man."  
>"Like hell. He was the one who put this club together. Everything he did he did for the club."<p>

"You have no clue Piney. JT did what he wanted to do. I think it's funny how many people were willing to follow him in whatever he chose to do but I have to have fights with you, Jax and Bobby. I am the president, do I need to remind you of that?"

"You are president because at the time of JT's death Jax wasn't old enough. But maybe we need a new president. One that knows what he's doing to this club."

"Be careful what you say Piney. I'm not afraid to end you now."

"Is that what you did Clay? Did you end JT?"

Clay went to yank him up but Piney pulled his gun.

"I think not Clay."

"You watch your step." Clay yelled as Piney walked out of church. The whole room heard him and wondered what was going on.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

When Piney walked out Chibs watched him. He knew something was up he just didn't know what. He looked over and seen that Bobby too was watching. He walked over to him and asked if he wanted to take a ride to the studio that Samcro decided to invest in. "I think Luann would like it if we made ourselves known every now and then.

"Sure man." Bobby said knowing he wanted to talk to Chibs about something. They got on their bikes and after a short ride Chibs pulled over and Bobby followed.

"I need to talk to ya." Chibs said first.

"Yeah, same here."

"What do ya think about what is going on between Clay and Piney?"

"I don't know but with the way Clay is starting to run things I think it might be best if we go talk to Piney."  
>"Ya, I think so. Let's go." Chibs said getting back on his bike.<p>

They pulled up at the cabin and seen Piney's bike there. As they walked towards the door they heard Piney yell out. "If you are here to kill me you weren't very quiet about it."

"What the hell? Bobby yelled out.

"Bobby is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm with Chibs."  
>"Fuck, come in." Piney yelled out.<p>

They walked inside slowly not really knowing what they were walking into.

"Come in already, I'm not going to shoot you, I just thought you were Clay."

"Why would Clay want to shoot you?" Bobby asked.

Piney got quiet and sat there for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell his suspicions.

"Come on Piney, we got no interest in causing trouble. We just want to help. "

"The way things are going I'm not sure what you can do." Piney said.

"Try us Pine. We might be able to help ya."

"You two aren't going to like what I have to tell you and I really don't have any proof. I'm trying to get it."

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"I think there is something seriously wrong with him. I don't know if it's just who he is, if he's on drugs or what but something ain't right. Him getting us into the drug business that was always a definite no. I asked him about it earlier and he started talking about how we need to make big money right away."

"But we already do alright with money."

"Yeah, I told him that. He said it wasn't enough. I told him this was something that JT never wanted this club to be involved in. He said he ain't JT and JT was weak anyways. I got angry and accused him of maybe being the one that ended JT unexpectedly and you should have seen his face. It was like a kid that got caught in a lie. Then he threatened me."

"That don't sound like Clay." Chibs said.

"I know. But when he threatened me it just got me to thinking."

"So what should we do?" Bobby asked.

"I think we need to keep a close eye on him. Find out what's going on."

"Yeah, we can do that."

After they all had a drink Bobby and Chibs left to head back to the clubhouse.

The next day Jax got up and went to the old storage unit. He needed to find a couple of things his mom said were in there for Thomas. As he was looking around he found a box labeled "JT". He pulled it towards him and opened it. Inside he found old pictures and different military documents from his time in the service. Then he found a larger envelope and opened it up. Inside were letters. As he looked at the envelopes he realized they were letters to his mom. Unopened letters. He wondered about that. He decided to take them out and ask his mom about it.

Then he found the items for Thomas and locked the unit up and left.

"Hey, what's all that?" Tara asked as Jax came in the door.

"Some things mom said we could use for Thomas. They were things I guess she used for me." he said chuckling.

"Awe that's cute. Imagining my big strong bad ass biker dude as a baby."

"Shut up." he said chuckling.

"So what's that envelope?"

"I found this in the storage unit. It was in a box labeled "JT". I opened it and found some old pictures and then I found this. It's old letters written to mom. I was going to ask her why she never read them."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean maybe she didn't receive them until after he died and couldn't bear to read them."  
>"I never thought of that. So what do I do with them? I don't want to just throw them away."<p>

"No, but maybe you should read a couple just in case and then if you think she can handle it ask her if she wants to read them now."

"You know you are one smart lady."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm your old lady."

"Oh yeah." he said bringing her in for a passionate kiss. He chuckled again as she stumbled a little after the kiss.

"Oh shut up." she said smiling as she walked away.

Jax stood there a moment and decided to start out just reading one. He sat down at the kitchen table and pulled one out. As he opened it he couldn't help but feel nervous and he didn't know why.

Tara came back in the room just as he finished he first one. He had tears in his eyes.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, it was about my brother Thomas. About how he felt so guilty for not being here with mom when Thomas got really bad. "

"Your dad wasn't here when he died?"

"Yeah, he was but he was in Scotland for a meeting when he went into the hospital."

"Oh, that's too sad."

"I think I need to read more because if they are all about that I don't think mom needs to read these. It will only break her heart more."

"I agree."

Jax then went to the couch to get more comfortable while he read a few more.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

After about the tenth letter he read, he sat there wondering what he was suppose to do. In the letters he read it was mostly his dad telling his mom how much he loved her. How he was so proud she was his old lady and that she had given him two beautiful sons. He talked about his plans for the club so his mom wouldn't have to worry about Jax getting hurt especially after Thomas died. JT knew Gemma would not be able to handle losing two sons. He then went on to talk about how he was getting the club out of the gun business and creating legit businesses. Then the last one he wrote about how if anything unexpectedly happened to him to go see Piney. Something about how he left something with Piney to give to her once she asked him for it. He wondered if Piney still had it. He decided to take the letters and go visit him at the cabin.

"Tara, I'll be back shortly. I have to go check on something."  
>"Okay babe, I'll be here."<p>

He kissed her goodbye and rode off on his Dyna.

When he knocked on the door and Piney opened it, the first thing Piney said was, "so you heard."

"Heard what?" Jax asked curiously.

"Never mind. What can I help you with Jax?" Piney said realizing maybe Jax wasn't here about what happened between him and Clay.

"I found some letters in the old storage unit. I wanted to ask you about them."  
>"Letters?"<br>"Yeah, um.. they were in a box labeled "JT". They are letters written to my mom."  
>"Why would you think I would know about them and not your mom?"<br>"Well they were all unopened and in one of the letters it said that dad left something with you to give to mom when she asked you for it. Has she?"

"Oh shit. I forgot all about that." Piney turned to his trunk. "Let me see if it's still here."  
>Jax watched as he dug through all of his military things in his trunk until he seen Piney pull out another big envelope.<p>

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. So you want to take it to your mom?"

"Not yet." Jax said explaining to Piney what the other letters said. Then they both agreed it would be best if Jax looked at the letter first.

Jax opened it up and as he read his eyes kept getting wider and wider.

"What's wrong?" Piney asked.

"Piney, do you remember anything about the time when Thomas died?"

"Yeah, that was a very sad time."

"What about with mom and Clay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It says here that JT knew that "Clay had taken advantage of mom's grief. He wanted mom to know she didn't need to feel guilty it wasn't her fault. Clay had played her."

"Shit."  
>"Yeah, it goes on to say that he confronted Clay and Clay basically threatened him. Dad thought there was possibly two times that Clay attempted to kill him."<p>

"Mother Fuck." Piney exclaimed.

"Do you think mom knew any of this?"

"No way in hell. Your mom loved your old man like nothing I've ever seen before."

"I don't understand then. How did she end up married to Clay?"

Piney took a long hard look at Jax and knew he needed to tell Jax his suspicions.

As Piney talked Jax began to pace. Getting angrier and angrier he was ready to kill at that moment.

Piney could see he was starting to lose it.

"We have to play this smart Jax."

"I know. I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze though."

"I know and I understand. But he is our president and even though he is probably the reason your dad is dead we can't play it like that. Your dad would want us to think about the club."

"Yeah. So what do we do Piney? I'm going to have a hard time looking at this piece of shit."

"We need to get Chibs and Bobby and tell them." Piney said as he told them about coming over the day before.

"Do you think this will be enough to get them to see that this is the truth? I mean we don't have any real evidence."

"I believe it will but if it doesn't then we will somehow find the evidence."

Jax looked at Piney and nodded his head.

"Thanks Piney. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. I mean what if I had never come across those letters and Clay would be still getting away with murder and having my mom with him? What do I do about that?"

"I think you need to wait Jax until we find out more."

"Shit."

"I know. But she doesn't know yet so it won't hurt her right now. When we can tell her we will."

"I really wish Opie was here." Jax said.

"Two more days son. In the mean time I will have a talk with Chibs and Bobby."

"Thanks old man."

On the way back to his house he wondered if he should tell Tara. He never wanted to keep anything from her but he hated to see her hurt for Gemma and not be able to tell her. He decided for now he would stay quiet. When he walked in the door he decided to just tell Tara not to say anything about the letters to his mom yet. He would say it just wasn't the right time.

When he told her this he could see the question in her eyes but he turned away so she wouldn't see that he wasn't telling her everything. He hated the way this made him feel.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Piney had talked to both Chibs and Bobby. They agreed to keep an eye out on Clay. They didn't like the fact that everything pointed towards Clay as being the murderer of JT.

Opie was back from his little honeymoon that he and Donna went on. When he seen Opie sitting on the picnic table when he rode up he felt like a big weight had come off of his shoulders. He knew that he couldn't just dump this on him. He needed to ease Opie into what all they had.

"So glad you are back man. Did you give Donna any rest?" he teased.

"Me? It was the other way around brother. Every since the first time she's been crazy about it. Not that I am complaining though." he said chuckling.

"Yeah, I get that. "

"Tara too?"

"Yeah, and I'm not complaining either." he said and they both chuckled.

"So what's been going on around here? I know it's only been a couple of days but I feel like I'm missing something."  
>Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Later man." he said letting Ope know he would let him know. "Clay just called church."<p>

"Okay, then. Let's go."

The two of them walked in to church.

"Opie, good to have you back brother." Clay said smiling at him.

"Good to be back."

"Well let's get on to business."

"What's on the agenda?" Jax asked.

Clay looked at his stepson and knew he had to go through with this. He had to get Tara under control and the only way to do that was to take her out. So he figured if he told them all that the women were in danger then when something happened it would be blamed on that.

"We need to make sure that the old ladies are protected."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"I got word that there is a new threat. There is someone out there that figures if they take out the old ladies then we will bow down to their demands."

"Who?" Jax asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't know yet. I'm working on it."

"Who told you about this? Maybe we can find out more?" Opie asked.

"I can't tell you guys. I'm sorry brothers. But I trust this person and he's told me all he knows. He just wanted us to be aware, so we can protect them. But at the same time I have to keep this person safe."

"Brother I think we need to know." Chibs spoke up and said.

"Look I gave my word and I'm not going back on that. I only told you this so you can protect your women." Clay said getting a little frustrated at not realizing they would question this.

Seeing Clay getting upset he spoke up to the guys. "Come on brothers, let it go. We just need to worry about the ladies." Tig said to them.

Piney knew something was up so he gave a look to Jax. Jax then made sure they found out the information they would need to keep them safe. After church let out Jax made his way over to the bar where Piney was sitting.

"What do you think is going on man?"

"I don't know. But I don't trust him Jax."

"Neither do I, but I'm worried about mom. She isn't aware of anything."

"We will have to keep an active eye on her."

"Yeah."

When Jax got home he took Tara and sat her down to explain about the threats. She wasn't happy knowing she had to have prospects following her. But knew nothing she said would change Jax's mind. Especially after he finally told her what had been bothering him before. She knew he would be keeping an eye on his mom so she had to abide the rules so that he could.

The next day she was talking to Donna on the phone. "So did Jax tell you about the danger we're in?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand though. I mean it isn't like you and I can't handle ourselves and Gemma she's stronger than the both of us."

"I know Donna. But I just don't want to have to worry Jax so I agreed to the bodyguards."

"Yeah, I did too. I just hope they find who is threatening us."

"I know." Tara said then changed the subject. She didn't want to say anything about the Clay situation since she wasn't sure if Ope told her. She hated keeping anything from Donna but this was up to Jax to tell people if he needed to.

They talked for a little while more and Tara had to say goodbye. She had to go feed Thomas.

At the next drop for the guns and drugs, Jax noticed that Clay

was in a private talk with one of the cartel guys. He walked up and asked if anything was wrong.

"Naw, just chatting it up." Clay said.

Jax watched as the guy Clay was talking to walked off.

For the rest of that day Jax kept a close eye on Clay, but nothing seemed out of proportion. He finally gave Piney a nod when it was time for him to leave.

"So I'm out." Jax said.

"Did your mom tell you about the dinner she wants to have?" Clay asked.

"Dinner? No, when?"

"This Saturday. She wants all the families there so we can have some normalcy around here."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Clay said smiling as he turned away.

Nothing much happened the next few days and Saturday was here. As they pulled up to the house Jax seen all the bikes out front. He helped Tara with Thomas so she could get out the dish she made.

I was nice to see Tara smiling. He was glad his old lady and his mom got along so well. He walked in behind her and then took Thomas and put him in his playpen.

When he walked into where all the guys were he was handed a beer. They were all having a good time. He had almost forgot about the danger but not totally. He looked up to see his mom, Donna and Tara laughing about something. He smiled and turned his head back to the guys. The next thing he knew he heard glass shattering. He went running into the kitchen worried about his mom and Tara. When he got into the room he noticed blood all over his moms shirt. "Mom." he yelled.

She shook her head, "baby, it's Tara and Donna."

Jax turned to where she nodded and seen Opie run into the room also. He ran over to Tara and pulled her into his arms. "Please Tara, stay with me. Just breathe baby. It's going to be alright." he kept saying over and over again.

He could hear Ope repeating the same words to Donna. "How could this happen with us all right here?" he asked himself.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

By the time the ambulances had arrived they had found that Donna had been shot in the stomach and Tara had been shot in the chest. He and Ope were in the respective ambulances of their women. Jax was hanging onto Tara's hand. He was afraid to let go, afraid that if he did she would. He cried he was so terrified of losing her. Seeing the blood trying to ease out of the wound in her chest was taking it's toll on him. Once at the hospital they took both Donna and Tara into surgery. Sitting in the waiting room he seen when his brothers and then his mom came in.

"Any word?" she asked.

"Not yet. Where's Thomas?"

"Shelly has her."

"Who?"

"One of the other old lady's."

"Okay. How are you mom? I was so scared that you had been hit too."

"I would rather it be me then Tara and Donna."

Jax couldn't say anything to this. They turned to watch Opie pace back and forth.

It felt like days but it had only been a couple of hours when Piney walked in.

"Dad." Opie said hugging his father.

"I know son. We will get the bastards."

Piney then told his son to follow him and nodded at Jax to do the same.

"Did you find out anything?" Jax asked.

"Not a whole lot but I did want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Have you seen Clay up here yet?"

Jax thought about it and realized he hadn't. "No, but we were both out of it when we arrived."

"Yeah, well I know for a fact he wasn't here. I followed him."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"He went to see someone and you are never going to guess who it was."

"Who?" Opie asked.

"It was the guy from the cartel."

Jax knew then that Clay had everything to do with Tara and Donna getting shot. He just wondered now if they were the intended or was it his mother.

"I have to get mom out of here. I am going to have to tell her what we know so far." Jax said.

"Yeah, I figured you would." Piney said.

They went back to the waiting room and Clay was there. Jax went to sit next to his mom as they waited on word for Tara and Donna. The first doctor came out and it was Donna's doctor. "Is Donna's husband here?" he asked. Opie stood. The doctor went over to him. "Your wife was shot in the stomach. We were finally able to control the bleeding. She will be in here for awhile. But she is doing better. I don't see why she can't have a full recovery. I did want to let you know that the baby she was carrying didn't survive. I'm sorry. "

"Baby?" Piney asked.

"Yeah, she told me on our honeymoon." Opie said tears running down his face.

"Will she be able to have more?" Gemma asked.

"I don't see a problem, but we will need to wait for full recovery."

Jax grabbed his best friend and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Opie." he said.

"You can go see her if you like." the doctor said to Opie. Opie nodded his head and he and his dad followed the doctor.

Sitting there with his head in his hands he wondered why it was taking so long to hear about Tara. About that time the doctor came out.

"Mr. Teller?" he asked.

"Yeah, how is Tara?"

"It was touch and go for awhile. We believe we have repaired the damage. We will be keeping a close eye on her though. She was shot in the chest. Very near her heart. In fact so near the bullet grazed the heart. Once we repaired that we found that when she fell she landed on her arm in a bad way. It pushed the bones up into her skin. We had to go in and pull the bones away and place them back. The nerves in her hand was severed."  
>"What does that mean?"<p>

"It means she may not have use in that arm or hand."

"Okay, so what now?"

"She will be in here for a long time. She has to recover from the bullet wound and her physical therapy on her hand. But we can't do that until we can take the pins and brace off of her arm."

"She was a nurse. Is that going to be a problem?"

"It could be. We will have to wait and see. Let's not borrow trouble yet. She's gotten this far let's keep trusting okay?"

"Yeah, thanks doctor." he said shaking the doctors hand.

"If you come with me you can see your wife."

Jax looked over at his mom and together they followed.

Gemma gasped when she seen Tara.

"She is on a ventilator to help her breathe. When the bullet grazed the heart it punctured the left lung. She will be on that until she wakes up."

"When will that be?" Jax asked.

"That will be up to her. Sometimes the body needs the rest to recover quickly so it will demand it. We just have to wait and see."

Jax walked to the side of the bed where her arm wasn't all bandaged up. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Tara, you hang in there baby. I love you."

Gemma heard the doctor leave and walked over to her son.

"We are going to be her strength."

"Yeah." Jax said. He knew he couldn't tell his mom anything yet but he needed to tell her something.

"Mom, I need you to stay with me up here at the hospital."

"Okay baby. I'll be here."

"Thanks. Um.. I can't answer any questions just yet, but can you try not to be in a place with Clay alone?"

Gemma stared at her son for a moment. She wondered if he found out the threats that Clay has used on her from the very beginning.

"Sure baby." she said. 


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Jax was sitting quietly next to Tara's bed. It had been eight hours and she still hadn't woke up. He was happy to know that Donna was awake and talking to Opie. He kept taking his hand and rubbing her hair away from her face. He wanted so badly to see her beautiful eyes. "Tara, baby. Open your eyes. Come back to us." he would whisper to her.

As he was sitting there he heard a commotion out in the hallway. He peeked his head out and was angry at what he saw.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to get your mother home. She doesn't need to be up here with her heart being bad already. But she won't leave."

"I asked her to stay with me." Jax said calmly.

"Well you can see how this is effecting her."

"I will bring her home in about an hour. Is that okay?" he asked knowing he really had to talk to his mom.

Clay looked at both of them and then finally nodded. "I get you want your mother with you but show some respect." Clay said.

Jax bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut. He looked at his mom and they watched Clay leave the hospital.

Gemma turned to her son, "Okay what the hell is going on?"

"I wanted a better time to tell you but I guess it has to be now. Come with me." he said pulling her into the chapel. Gemma sat down and Jax began to tell her. He told her everything he knew then he had a question. "What I don't understand mom was why did you marry him?"

Tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Jax I have to tell you something and it's bad. When Thomas was really sick and your dad went away for a short time I was so broken up and confused. I slept with Clay. I hated myself for it afterwards and I just didn't know what to do. Clay started blackmailing me. Told me if I didn't continue he would tell your dad. After he died I thought I could be free but he continued, told me he would tell the whole club and they would shun me and you since I was the presidents old lady. He wanted me to marry him so that it would be good for the club since I already knew what went on in the club."

"Mom, dad knew."

"Dad knew what?" she asked.

"He knew that something happened between you and Clay. He didn't want you to blame yourself. He felt that Clay must have taken advantage of you ."  
>"Oh God, JT knew? I feel so ashamed." Gemma said crying harder.<p>

"Shhhh, mom don't cry. Dad didn't hold that against you. He loved you. I found some letters that he wrote to you. I read them because I didn't know what was in them. But I have them for you to read." He then went on to explain to her that he, Piney and Opie think that Clay killed JT.

Gemma looked up into her sons eyes and realized that he truly believed this. The nausea rolled in her stomach. Knowing she had been sleeping with the man who killed her husband was too much to take. She ran from the room and to the bathroom. Jax didn't care that it was the ladies room, he ran in behind her. He held his mom as she emptied her stomach. "It's going to be okay mom. I promise you." he kept whispering to her.

"Jax, he's waiting for me at home. What do I do?"

"You can't go mom. We know now that he was the one that had a hit put out at your house. We don't know if it was meant for you, Donna or Tara."

Gemma cried even harder. "Take me to Tara." she said.

He helped her walk out of the restroom and back into Tara's room. "I'll be right back. Don't leave this room mom."

Jax had to find Opie and Piney. He walked down the hallway and he finally seen them standing outside of Donna's room.

"Hey." he said as he walked up. "How is she?"

"She's resting right now. But it looks good."

"That's great."  
>"How's Tara?"<p>

"She still hasn't woke up. Look I need to talk to you two. I had to tell mom. Clay was trying to get her to leave the hospital with him. I couldn't let that happen."

"How did she handle it?" Piney asked.

Jax told them about how Clay had been blackmailing her to marry him and to stay married to him.

"Fuck." Piney said.

"I can't leave Tara and Ope you can't leave Donna unprotected. Clay won't leave any prospects. Said it should all be over now."

"I will go with your mom. I'll take her to the cabin Jax. I will also get Bobby and Chibs. They need to know all of the latest."

"Thanks Piney."

"You do know that when this is done, you will be the president." Piney asked.

"I know. I'm ready for it." he said.

Gemma was quiet the whole time they rode up to the cabin. He had called Chibs and Bobby to meet them there. When they arrived he told them everything that had happened.

"So we know the truth now." Chibs said.

"We still don't have any concrete proof Chibs. But yeah we know the truth. Knowing now that he had blackmailed Gemma and seeing who he went to see tonight. Well that was proof enough for me.

"Yeah me too." Bobby said.

"Aye."

"But we need to get the rest of the club to see it. We have to get rid of Clay the way the club says we do."

"I think I will have Juice pull up as much information on his computer then go from there. "

"Yeah, but we have to hurry. He will be wondering where Gemma is."

"Aye, I think the only one we will have trouble with is Tig." Chibs said.

"Yeah, he and Clay are stuck together like superglue." they heard Gemma say.

They all looked at her and smiled. She had finally spoke.

"I think Kozik, Juice, Happy and Ratboy will see the truth. The younger ones will go the way of Jax." Bobby said.

"We need to get them all up here without Clay noticing. We need to have a vote." Piney said.

"Aye. I will go and get the proxy from Ope and Jax. I know what they will say but we need this official."

"Get on it." Bobby said as he pulled out his phone.

Chibs left the cabin and he was furious. Knowing now that the man he thought was an honest good man was in fact a murderous man. He wanted to yank his head off of his shoulders. He couldn't wait to see Jax take him to meet Mr. Mayhem.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

The vote had been made and the club decided on Clay meeting Mayhem. Chibs didn't know how Jax wanted it handled so he went to the hospital.

Jax stood up when he heard the knock on the door. He seen it was Chibs and motioned him in.

"How is she brother?" he asked Jax.

"No change. If she would just wake up we would know more."

Chibs then pulled out a patch that said President. He handed it over to Jax. Jax took it and looked at it for a long time.

"I don't even know if I'm worthy of this now." Jax said.

"Aye, you are. She will wake up and we will all be okay." Chibs said to him.

"Thanks Chibs."

"How do you want to handle Clay?"

"You guys have him locked away right?"

"Aye."

"How did Tig handle it?"

"He voted against him. Once he found out everything."

"Good. Look I know this sounds unorthodox but could you let my mom have a few rounds with him? I would want you in there with her."

"Aye, she deserves at least that much. Then what?"

"I think Tig should do it. Make sure he really is loyal to the club."

"Aye, I will let you know when it is done."

Chibs left the room and Jax sat there with his head in his hands. Then he stood up and walked over to Tara.

"Baby, you have to wake up. There is so much happening. I need you baby. Thomas needs you."

A week had gone by and Clay had met Mayhem. Donna was being released from the hospital and he was happy for his brother. He just wished Tara would come back to him.

"Hey, can we come in?" Donna asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, of course. It's good to see you up and about Donna."

"It's good to be here. But now we have to get Tara to come back to us."

"I've been trying Donna."  
>"I know Jax. Look I know how much she loves you and Thomas and she will fight to get back to you. Believe that. She is still fighting to come back to you."<p>

Jax had his hand wrapped around Tara's.

"Tara, hey it's me. You have to fight through this sis. We need you. " Donna said to Tara.

About that time Jax felt pressure on his hand. "Tara, baby can you hear us?"

He felt her squeeze again. "She is squeezing my hand." Jax said to them. Ope went out to get a nurse.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked as she came into the room.

"She keeps squeezing my hand. Does that mean she is starting to wake up?"

"Looks like a good sign." the nurse said smiling. "Let me get the doctor."

They waited there with smiles on their faces hoping against everything that Tara was finally coming back to them.

"Hey, I hear our girl is starting to move around." the doctor said as he examined her.

"Yeah, she squeezed my hand a couple of times." Jax said.

The doctor looked at Tara's eyes and shined the light in them. He got no reflex on it. He decided to ask Tara a question. "Tara, can you hear us?"

Tara squeezed Jax hands again. "She did it again." Jax said.

"Looks like to me she is fighting to come back. She wants to let you know not to give up on her. Her reflexes are still not there but shouldn't be long."

"What does that mean?" Donna asked.  
>"It means that her eye reflexes are still giving us catatonic as if she is still in a coma. But she is letting us know she can hear us and her brain is functioning. She knows what you are asking her."<p>

"So how long?" Ope asked.

"I don't know. It still depends on her. She must really need this rest. Although I don't think it will be much longer. Keep talking to her make her push herself to come back."

"Yeah, we need to make sure she knows that Thomas is fine but needs her." Donna said softly.

Ope hugged her to him knowing she was thinking of their own baby.

Jax sat down on the bed next to Tara and began to tell her all about Thomas.

Opie walked her out of the room. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I will be fine Opie. I love you."

"I love you too Donna."

Jax talked and talked to her. One day he was in the room talking to her and telling her how Thomas had learned to say momma. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. He leaned forward and brought her head up close to him. "He misses you so much Tara. I miss you so much." he said.

As he held her close to him he heard a soft sound. He quieted to see if he could hear it again and he did. He pulled back from her and looked at her beautiful green eyes staring back at him. "Jax" she barely said.

"Oh baby, I'm here. I'm here. I love you so much Tara." he told her over and over. He finally hit the button on her bed and the nurse came into the room.  
>"Can I help you Mr. Teller?"<p>

"Yeah, get the doctor. Tara's awake." he said not talking his eyes off of her.

He could hear the nurse run out of the room and before he knew it the doctor was there.

"Well look who awoke. Sleeping Beauty." the doctor said with a smile.

As grateful as Jax was to this doctor he couldn't help the jealousy he felt as the doctor smiled down at his Tara. But then he felt her hand close on his tightly. She came back to him, he thought to himself.

Jax called everyone to let them know she was awake. He knew to be prepared for a bombardment of people. His mom, Donna and Ope, Piney and the rest of the club. Finally Tara was becoming more alert and was able to actually laugh and talk now. But all she wanted was to hold her Thomas. Jax left the room and called Elyda. "Hey do me a favor and bring Thomas."

Before he went back in the room he went out and smoked a cigarette he was finally feeling some peace in his heart. He was just putting his cigarette out when she came in carrying Thomas. He took him and then went to go see Tara. When he opened the door all eyes turned to him. "I have someone who really missed you mommy." Jax said as he carried Thomas to his mother. Happy tears were running down Tara's face.

Ope looked around the room looking at all the happy faces. Then he came upon one face that looked menacing. He wondered about that. He decided to keep an eye on him.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Jax was finally going to have his family home again It had been an exciting two weeks since Tara woke up. She went through so much physical therapy. He was so happy to finally see a smile on her face. His mom was preparing everything for the surprise welcome home party. He had put his new larger sized kutte he had made for Thomas on him and knew that Tara would love it.

"You ready?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh yeah. More than ready."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A kiss he had been waiting to give her. He had to pull away when he felt her hands go under his kutte to touch his skin.

"Bad girl." he said teasing her.

"I miss you Jax."

"I miss you too Tara, but we have to wait for the doctor to give us the all clear."

"I never thought you would ever turn me down." she said chuckling.

"Oh, I'm not turning you down baby, I'm only postponing. Because when I can you are going to need all of your energy."

"Promises, promises." she said as she started walking out the door.

"Yeah, I always fulfill my promises darling."

"Oh I know, that's why I'm letting you slide right now." she said and started walking away.

He chuckled as he followed watching her sweet tight ass swaying.

Once she was safely in the car and I got in, she turned to me and asked, "so where is the party going to be at?"

"What party?" Jax said trying to retain the element of surprise.

"Jax, I know your mother and I know the club. There will be a party. So where is it going to be?"

Jax smiled at her. "You know that if I tell you she is going to have my hide."

"I'll act surprised." she said smiling.

"At the clubhouse. Mom didn't want it at her house. Besides she is in the process of moving out."

"Yeah, I get that. I still can't believe everything you told me. But I'm glad that she doesn't have to be in that situation anymore."

"Yeah, me too."

Tara did what she said and acted surprised. Everyone was there and having a good time. He made sure he kept a close eye on her. He was worried it was going to be too much for her.

"She's fine." he heard his mom say behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what. You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you two walked in."

"I just don't want her to over do it."

"She won't. Just be happy you have her home Jax. Enjoy this." she said to her son before walking away.

He looked over at her once again and seen she was playing pool with Juice, Bobby and Tig. He felt so much better once Tig took Clay out. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over towards the bar.

"I thought you were going to be finishing her off." she said to him in the backroom.

"I have to be patient. Right now they are keeping a close eye on her."

"I just want it done." she moaned to him.

"I know baby, It will be, I promise." he said to her as she let him touch her.

"I will do anything if you do it soon." she said to him as she squatted down to take him in her mouth.

"Oh Wendy, that feels great."

Wendy wished he would just shut up so she could pretend it was Jax and not this sloppy pig. But she knew she had to turn the prospect that was neediest. She chose dirty Phil.

Once she was done she slowly rose up.

"Now is it going to be soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, soon." he said as she walked out into the night so no one else would see her. He stood there wondering how he was going to be able to do this. He had to figure out a way.

A week later he thought it was going to be easy. Being a prospect he got the jobs no one else wanted. Today his job was to take Tara to a follow up appointment at the doctors.

He had everything planned out.

"So follow up?"

"Yeah." Tara said sounding bored.

"Well at least you're healing nicely."

"Yeah." she said wondering why he was so talkative.

As he started driving faster he took a turn really fast. Tara knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked Phil.

"Look I don't want to do this but I have to. If I have even a slight chance with Wendy I have to do this."  
>"Do what?"<p>

"We are just going for a little ride."  
>"You do know that when Jax finds out you are a dead man."<p>

"That's the beauty of this plan. He will never know."

"Why does Wendy want me gone?"

"I don't know. She just said you make life hard for her."

"You idiot, she wants Jax. She will never go to you over him."

Phil got quiet and continued on the way. He thought about what Tara said. He decided to take her to the arranged place and he would find out for himself.

He tied her up and made sure she couldn't make a sound. He then left to go to the clubhouse.

"Hey where's my old lady?" Jax asked when he seen Phil.

"I uh.. she told me to go for now and to pick her up in an hour."

"Unhuh. I told you to stay with her."

"Jax she didn't want me to." Phil said getting nervous.

"Well go back and check on her and don't leave until she is with you."

"Okay." he said as he walked away. He didn't want to leave yet so he hid. He watched as Wendy showed up at the clubhouse. He didn't like the way Wendy made a track directly to Jax. He watched as she tried to get him to mess around and seen how Jax pushed her away. He was getting angrier at Wendy as he realized that Tara was right. Wendy played him. As he started to confront her he looked up and had a gun in his face.

"So what are we watching?" Opie asked.

"I uh.."

"Save your breath." Tara said as she came around the corner.

"How..."

"I followed you. I seen what you did. Tara told me why. You really are stupid." Opie said as he cocked the gun.

"Walk." Opie said to him pointing towards the clubhouse with his gun.

Phil knew he was a dead man. He just hoped he got to see Tara tear into Wendy.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

As they walked around to the doors of the clubhouse they seen Wendy trying her best to get Jax to kiss her. As he pushed her away once again he looked up and seen Opie and Tara with a gun on Phil.

"What are you doing?" he asked Opie.

"Well.." he started to say when they heard a loud pop.

They both turned to the sound and seen Tara straddling Wendy, pounding her fists into her face. The only thing Jax could worry about was Tara. He wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. He quickly pulled her away from Wendy. Wendy smirked at Tara. "How does it feel to know he will protect me from you?" Wendy said to Tara.

"Bitch, you have no clue." Tara yelled pulling away from Jax and proceeded to hit Wendy again.

"Tara", Opie yelled.

Tara looked up and seen that Opie wanted to make sure she focused.

She suddenly backed off.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax asked.

"Why did you protect her?" Tara yelled.

"I wasn't protecting her I was protecting you. I know you aren't up to a full confrontation babe." he said to her.

"This here trash and that pussy kidnapped Tara today. He didn't take her to her appointment, he took her and tried to hide her away." Opie said.

"What? How do you know this?" Jax asked.

"I followed him. The day Tara woke up I seen how everyone was really happy except for this one." he pointed at Phil and said.

"Why did you do this?" Jax asked angrily.

"I was stupid. The gash there told me she would be my old lady if I got rid of Tara. Said she was a major problem for the club."

"You took her word?" Jax asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it brother. You know what happens now." Jax stated.

"I know. I'm just glad I got to see her get her ass handed to her. I want to thank Tara for opening my eyes." Phil said with his head hanging down.

Jax looked at first Phil and then Wendy. He wanted so badly to just end them at that moment. But he was the president of the club and he more than most had to follow the laws of the Sons.

"Take him and put him away for now Ope." Jax said. Then he turned to Tara and asked her to go inside the dorm room for now.

"But.."

"Please Tara." he asked her kissing her on the lips.

"Okay." she said as she walked away.

"You, don't even know you signed your death warrant do you?" Jax asked Wendy.

"I know you won't hurt me Jax."

"That's where you are wrong." he said as he took his fist and plowed it into her face. Knocking her out he carried her to the garage. He had special plans for her.

Walking into the dorm room he watched as Tara had lay down and was now sleeping. He knew it was going to take its toll on her. He called Donna and asked her to come to the clubhouse. He knew that Donna would help Tara through what he needed her to do, what she needed to do for herself. When he spoke to Donna, she understood exactly why Jax decided on this plan.

"It will be very good for her Jax." Donna whispered to him once she got there.

When Tara woke up she was a little disoriented. She sat up and seen Donna sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Wow, deja vu." Tara said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, um.. Jax thought you would want me here after this morning."

"Yeah, I'm glad you are. So did he tell you what happened?"

"Yes. I'm thanking God that Opie was there."

"I think I probably wouldn't be here if he wasn't."  
>"Yeah. So Jax has a little surprise for you."<p>

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go and wake your self up better and I will go get him."

"Thanks Donna."

Jax and Donna came back into the room and Tara was there waiting.

"What's this surprise I hear you have?" she asked him.

"Come, you will see baby."

The three of them walked until they got to a room that Tara knew really has never been used.

"Come on you two. Just tell me." she said.

Jax opened the door and found that Wendy was tied up.

"Your gift. My past has caused you so much hurt and pain Tara. I hate that I allowed these skanks into my life and now they are in yours. So I think it is only appropriate that you maybe vent your frustrations any way you see fit." Jax said hoping that she knew how much he loved her.

"Oh Jax." she said. "I don't think I've ever had a better gift."

Donna chuckled. "I told you." she whispered to Jax.

"Have at it baby." he said as he kissed her and then left the room for Tara and Donna to vent.

"I can't believe you just left the two of them in there with her to do whatever." Opie said laughing.

"Yeah, well they deserve a little fun."

"A little. Do you not realize there will be nothing left?"

"I don't care Ope. I have hurt Tara so badly for so long. I finally opened my eyes and I'm not taking any chances of ruining that."

"How big a bowl?" Opie asked smiling.

"Bowl?"

"Yeah, I need to know the size of the bowl that needs to hold all that pussy whipping cream."

"Oh shut up." Jax said laughing. "I really wouldn't talk brother."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But hell if it ain't worth it. It's the best bowl of whipping cream I've ever tasted."

"Amen brother."


	30. Chapter 30

30.

When Tara and Donna came out of the room, she walked into Jax's arms.

"I love you baby." he said to her.

"I love you too Jax."

"Is there anything left of her?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill her, just wanted to make sure she was clear that Jax is mine."

"I'm sure she got the message babe." Jax said smiling.

Tara turned to look at him. "I just hope you got the message too Jax." she said and turned and walked off.

"I would really hate to see what she would do to you if she ever caught you again." Donna said before she followed Tara.

Opie whistled under his breath and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you've been warned."

"Yeah." Jax said smiling.

Jax was sitting on the back porch of the home he and Tara shared thinking. He felt lucky to have finally woke up to his love for Tara. With everything he has put her through he was so grateful that she stayed with him.

"Hey you." Tara said as she walked out to the porch. Leaning over to kiss him she then went to the other chair.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"What's going on through your head Jax?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, it's something. I've never seen you like this."

He looked up at her and thought for a second.

"You are perfect." he said.

"No, but I'm glad you think so."

"Why did you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"After everything I put you through."

"I love you Jax."

"That's what I was thinking." he said.

"That I love you?"

He chuckled, "yeah, but just about everything. "

"Hey it's in the past."

"Tara, there is another thing I was wondering about."

"Yeah? What?"

"Why did Clay center on you and Donna? I mean, you would have thought that he would have had them aim for mom or Piney or really anybody else but you two. So I've been trying to figure it out."

Tara got quiet and looked away.

"Well..." she started to say.

"What baby?"

"Donna and I knew your father."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"When Donna and I were in the orphanage we always stuck together."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with my dad?"

"One day Donna and I were walking to the little store. We were excited because we had never got to be the ones chosen for that chore. It was the best chore of all." she said with a smile.

"Anyways, we were walking and then we heard a really loud noise. We didn't know what it was but we knew enough to be scared. Donna and I ran and hid behind some crates. We saw two men in the alley and they were arguing. It was your dad and Clay. We couldn't hear what they were saying but we knew it was something bad by the looks on their faces. When Clay left your dad stayed and watched him leave. Donna had to sneeze and couldn't hold it any longer. When she did your dad heard. He walked over to us and smiled down at us. He asked our names and where we lived. We were afraid to tell him but we did tell him our names. He gave us each a dollar so we could get us something for ourselves at the store."

"So Clay didn't see you guys. Why would he go after you two."

"Well after that day your dad I guess followed us and found out where we lived. He started showing up there and visiting with us. He told us about how he had two sons, but one was very ill. Donna and I got to really enjoying his visits. Then one day as he started to leave, we saw Clay come up to him. We hid so Clay couldn't see us. We heard him threaten your dad. Told him one day he should be worried. We were really young and it scared us. Donna ran out to your dad to hug him and I, well I went out and punched him in his nuts. Your dad made sure Clay left before he sat us down and told us to always stay away from Clay. Then one day your dad never came back. Donna and I went to the store again and we seen a newspaper and it showed about your dad's accident. It also showed where Clay was now the president of the Sons of Anarchy club."

"So you knew then he killed my dad?"

"No, like I told you we were kids Jax. We just knew that Clay was a mean man and your dad was a good man. We loved him. But I think when Clay met us he remembered us. Maybe he thought we would tell you guys something. All I know is he would always stare at me when he seen us. It always gave me the chills, but I never put two and two together."

"Well that would explain why he went after you and Donna."

"Yeah, I'm just thankful we are alive to tell the tale. I just wish Donna hadn't lost her baby in the process."  
>"Well darling I have a feeling they are working on that as we speak."<p>

Tara giggled. "Yeah."

"So when are you going to finally give me a date to when you are becoming Mrs. Jax Teller?" he asked kissing her on the nose.

"I was thinking maybe next month."

"Sounds like a plan." he said before taking her into his lap and thoroughly kissing her.

"In the mean time we can practice on a sibling for Thomas." Tara said softly.  
>"Now that sounds like a definite plan baby." he said lifting her up and carrying her into their bedroom.<p>

The next morning Jax went to his mom's to pick up Thomas since she had kept him the night before. While there he told his mom what Tara had told him the prior night.

"Well I'll be damned. I remember your dad talking about the two little girls he met. He use to talk about how he knew they would be great old lady's one day. Can you believe it? If this isn't a sign of what was meant to be well I don't know a better one." she said laughing.

"Yeah, he was right. They both make great old ladies."

"Well of course, they have a great teacher."

"Yeah, the do." he said giving his mom a hug. "Oh and I guess I should tell you the wedding will be next month."

"NEXT MONTH?"

"Yeah." he said laughing.

"I have to get busy." she said and started off talking to herself about all the things needed to be done.


	31. Chapter 31

31.

After talking to Tara and her giving Gemma the blessing of putting the wedding together Gemma took a moment to herself. She walked into the clubhouse to where JT's bike stood and sat down next to it. She was glad the clubhouse was dead since she found herself talking to the bike.  
>"JT, you would be so proud right now. Those two little girls you found truly are going to be the best of the old ladies. One is your very own son's old lady. The other is Opies. They are both good men JT. I just wish you had gotten to see. I'm sorry baby, I let you down. I still get sick to think that I have been married to the man who took you away from me and Jax. From this club. But Jax is going to finish what you started baby. He's going to make this club the best there is and be legitimate too. " she took her hand and kissed it and laid it on the bike. "I will always love you baby." she said and turned and walked away.<p>

Gemma was busy organizing what she had to do. Tara said the only thing she wanted to do was to pick the wedding dress. She finally decided where the wedding would be and went to speak to the person who could help her. Once she got the permit for that she then went on to plan the decorations, flowers and music. She at first thought this was going to be overwhelming to try to plan this in a months time but once she went to JT's bike she received the peace she needed.

"So do you know where your mom has it planned?" Tara asked Jax.

"Not yet, but she seems extra pleased about wherever she has it planned." he said smiling.

"Yeah, I got that when I spoke to her."

"Are you worried?" Jax asked.

"No, I trust your mother. She has done nothing but be there for both Donna and I."

"I'm glad to know that the two women who mean the most to me love each other the way you do."

"I do love her. She's been like a mom to both Donna and I."

"Good." Jax said pulling Tara into his arms.

The day finally came and Tara was getting dressed. Donna there to help her. She realized she wasn't nervous just excited. This was what she had wanted all her life. To find her soulmate and be together.  
>"What's that smile for?" Donna asked chuckling.<p>

"Well I was just thinking that I wasn't nervous like everyone told me I would be. I am just so happy Donna. I look back on our days in the orphanage and I remember so often wondering how our life would turn out and look at us."

"Yeah, but I do recall you always informing me that this was the way our life would be. Every time I would get depressed about it all, you would sit me down and say, "Donna, we will one day never have to think about this life. We will be happy with our soulmates."

"Yeah, I guess I did. And now we are." she said smiling.

"I still can't get over the fact that I didn't realize that the man we met so long ago was Jax's dad."

"It was fate. " Tara said as she turned to walk out of the bedroom.

"Are we ready?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, Gemma told you where we are to go?"

"Yes, and no I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"Fine." she said as she walked out to the car.

When Jax rode up on his bike he looked around and realized why his mom chose this place. He smiled and walked to where his mother was.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Of course mom. This is perfect." he said leaning to kiss her.

"I just wanted him to be here with us." she said smiling with a few tears in her eyes.

He hugged her and then she told him to get prepared.

Tara finally got nervous. Not because of getting married but she hoped that Jax liked the wedding dress she had specially made.

"It's beautiful Tara." Donna said knowing what was going through her bestfriends mind.

Tara took a deep breath and then slowly released it.

"Here we go." Donna said as they heard the wedding march intro.

Tara then proceeded to follow Donna down with her hand placed in Piney's. She looked up when she seen Jax standing there. The smile on his face let her breathe in relief. He liked the dress.

Jax was standing there when he knew it was time. As he watched her walk down the aisle to him she took his breath away. Her dress was made with white leather in the places that needed to be covered and the rest was all white lace. It was a halter style dress and sexy as hell. He wanted to devour her right then and there but he knew he had to restrain himself. As she got to his side she turned to give her bouquet to Donna and he could see that she had it made so that everyone could see her crow on her lower back. The emotions he was feeling at that moment overwhelmed him. He loved this woman more then he thought he could ever love anyone. She turned to him and she could see the few tears in his eyes at his happiness which in turn caused some in hers. He took her hand and they said their vows. Then at the very end Opie nudged him. "And?" he said to Jax.

He smiled at Tara. "I will always love you more than my leather and I will always ride you as much as my Harley." he said as everyone laughed. She leaned forward to kiss him and whispered in his ear, "you better." she said smiling.

They then had a more lasting kiss which caused a few people to become uncomfortable. They heard some coughs and finally pulled apart. "That's a promise babe." he said with his lustful eyes.

They were standing there greeting some of the guests since Jax had other motorcycle clubs there. The alliances of the club. He stood talking to one of the presidents, Nero Padilla. "So this place is a little unusual why did you decide to have it here?"

"My mom chose it. This is the overlook of where my father took his last ride. She wanted him to be close."

"I get that." he said smiling. "I always go on my son's birthday where it was we use to spend time with his momma, my old lady."

"So you are a widower too?"

"Yeah, ten years now."

"I'm sorry." Jax said.

"It's okay. " Nero said. He kept glancing over to a beautiful women he noticed at the wedding. He finally decided to ask Jax who she was.

"Where is she"? Jax asked.

Nero pointed her out and Jax laughed.

"What is so funny ese?"

"That my friend is my mother." he said laughing harder.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. Hey, I can get you an introduction." he said with a wink to Nero.

"Sounds good amigo." Nero said smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

32.

After taking Nero over and introducing him to his mother he went to find his bride. He was ready to start the wedding night. He caught sight of her at the buffet table talking to Opie and Donna. He watched as she laughed at something they said and he couldn't help the smile that came to him.

"Aye you did good Jackie boy. She is beautiful and she loves you so."

"Thanks Chibs. I still can't believe how stupid I was fighting what I feel for her."

"Aye, you were stupid but something finally rattled the brain of yours. But we all knew it would catch up to you."

"What do you mean you all knew?"

"You see Jackie we could see it in ya before you allowed yourself to see it. You deserve the best and ya got it." he said slapping Jax on the back as he walked off.

"Yeah, I got it." he said to himself as he found himself walking towards her.

He leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "I'm ready to take my bride and enjoy what's underneath that dress."

He felt her shiver as his words caressed her ear. She slowly turned and leaned up to him. "Then I suggest you carry her away." she whispered back.

He picked her up and headed for his bike. He knew he was supposed to say goodbye to the people who came but all he could think about was what he wanted to do with his beautiful wife. He heard the people cheering as they watched him carry Tara away. She was giggling and it made his heart beat faster to see her so happy. Then once he was able to get her and her dress so that he could ride they were gone.

As they drove past the wall that had his dad's name and date of death they both turned their faces towards it. They knew that JT would be happy for them. They waved up at the guests up on the overlook and then they were gone.

"So I was really glad your son introduced me to his mother. But I was really surprised to see how young and beautiful you are." Nero said.

"Yeah, well I wish I felt that way."

"You should. Why does momma look so down?"

"Oh not down. Just a little melancholy."

"Yes, Jax told me that this is where your husbands last ride was."

"Yeah."

"So what do you do for fun now?" he asked smiling.

"Well I don't think you want to hear the long boring story of all that but I would like to try something new."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." she said smiling.

"Then why don't you come with me. I can show you some fun." he said.

"Let me say goodnight to my grandson and I will be right with you."

He watched as she went over to the best man and maid of honor who was holding a baby. Gemma had leaned in and kissed his cheeks and talked to Opie and Donna for a moment.

"You think Jax would be okay if I went out with Nero?" she asked Opie.

"He is the one who introduced you two. He just wants you happy Gemma."

"Yeah, I know." she said and she nodded her head and left to go back to where Nero stood.

She was surprised when he took her to a nice bar and they danced. They sat and talked about their lives. They got to know each other. She was amazed at how attracted she was to this man.

"So I guess I will take you home now. I would like to see you again Gemma."

"I would like that too Nero."

He walked her up to her door and then brought her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Wow." she said as he pulled her away.

"I have to make an impression on you. I don't want you to forget me."

"I don't think I could." she said softly.

"I'll call you." he said as he pulled away and went to his car. He watched as she walked in her home and then he pulled out his phone.

"Hello."

"I wanted to tell you again how much I enjoyed tonight."

"Me too." she said smiling as he hung up the phone.

Jax had rented a cabin for he and Tara. He didn't want any interruptions. This was their time.

"It's beautiful here." Tara said as she got off the bike. She looked out at the water and seen how secluded they were.

"Yeah, but not nearly as beautiful as you are." he said nuzzling her neck.

Tara was loving the attention Jax was giving her. It made it all more special for her. He picked her up and carried her into the cabin. She looked around and he went to get the bag off the bike. He came in and lay it on the bed. She went to pull out the clothes to put them away when she only pulled out one outfit for her.

"Uh.. Jax?"  
>"Yeah baby."<p>

"They forgot to put my clothes in the bag. There is only one outfit here."  
>"I know." he said smiling. "I packed it. I figured neither of us will need any clothes while we are here so I only packed what we needed to wear back."<p>

She didn't know why but these words had her excited. She slowly started taking her dress off as he watched. Once the dress fell to the floor she turned around so he would get the full view of her crow. She felt him up against her almost immediately. She didn't know how he was able to remove his clothes so fast but she was glad he did. He was kissing her neck and massaging her breasts as his erection was sliding between her legs. "I want you so bad Tara." he moaned into her ear.

She turned to him and then as she was kissing him she was slowly pushing him backwards until he fell on the bed. She squatted down between his legs and was licking her lips as she was eyeing his cock. She slowly placed her mouth around him and began swirling her tongue around him.

"Fuck." he groaned. Watching her take him in her mouth with her eyes filled with lust for him turned him on even more. He had to try to think of something else so he didn't cum in her mouth yet. He placed his hand on her head as she slowly sucked him in and out of her wet mouth. "Tara, you are going to have me finished before we start." he moaned.

This didn't stop her. She sucked harder and took her hands and was massaging his balls. She could tell he was close and she was hungry for it. She moaned around him and knew it was all it would take as she felt his cock swell and started filling her mouth with his cum. She continued to suck him as he lay there spent but soon he was becoming aroused once again.

"I want to fuck you baby. I want to fuck you as I ride on your crow. Turn around baby." he said as he flipped her over and filled her with his cock. "I love you Tara, my wife, my old lady. I fucking love you so much." he said as he was grunting while pounding into her. Her screams of ecstasy driving him on.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Donna and Tara were sitting having some coffee. It had been about three months since her and Jax's wedding day.

"So what's going on Donna? It looks like something is bothering you."

"I just don't know why I haven't gotten pregnant yet." Donna said as tears came into her eyes.

"Oh Donna, it will happen. Just don't get frustrated."

"I think that Ope is fooling around on me."

"No not Ope."

"Well explain to me why he is gone all the time now."  
>"Donna, you know that he and Jax are trying their best to get the club legitimate. They are just busy."<p>

"I know. I don't know why I feel this way. I keep crying at the drop of a hat. Opie isn't home long enough to talk to anymore and I feel like when he is all we do is try to have a baby."

Tara couldn't help but smile at the ramble.

"Okay, well when was the last time you checked to see if you were pregnant?" Tara asked.

"It's been about a month."

"Have you had any signs of pregnancy?"

"No, I'm just so crazy all the time about this. What if he doesn't want me anymore if I can't give him children?"

"Opie loves you Donna. That's not going to happen."

Donna took a deep breath and then took a sip of her coffee. "Does this taste funny to you?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Must be my taste buds are off I guess. Well I need to go. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Tara said as she walked her to the door."Remember what I said. Just relax it will happen."

Donna nodded her head and left.

Tara sat back down and drank some more coffee. "Tastes fine to me." she said to herself.

"So I just wanted to say how happy I am you decided to let us partner on the Diosa gig." Jax said to Nero.

"No problem man. It is a lucrative and legal business. I think though we should consider expanding."

"You think?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"Sounds good. I will run it through the club at church, I don't see a problem. Then we will look at places."

"Okay, oh hey there is a place that already has a madam in place . She is looking for some help financially and some protection. Thought maybe we could meet with her to see how that might go."

"Sounds like a plan. Set the meeting up and I will see you tomorrow."  
>"Done man." Nero said as he watched Jax walk away.<p>

Jax left and met up with Opie. He had business to discuss with him before they brought it to church.

"Hey man, I want to talk to you about Diosa."

"Shoot." Opie said as he was working on his bike a little.

Jax told him about the expansion proposition and Ope thought it was a good plan. So they went into church and told them about it. They voted and they were all in agreement with expansion.

"Pussy is where it's at." Tig said smiling.

"Yeah, the club is officially in the pussy business." Jax said laughing.

The next day Jax went to meet with Nero and the madam. Before he left he told Ope that one of the girls at Diosa was scared and was asking for an escort home. He asked if Opie could take care of that.

"Yeah, On my way." Opie said.

Jax walked into the place Nero had him meet at and as he walked in he realized how this might not work.

"Oh my favorite man is here." he heard her say as she walked towards him.

"I'm not your man Colette. I'm a married man now."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."she said leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Not going to happen." Jax said as gently pushed her away.

"You two know each other?" Nero asked.

"Oh we definitely know each other." Colette said as she smiled.

"I don't think this is going to work. My old lady will beat her into the ground."

"She knows Colette?" Nero asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, they had some words while I was away for awhile." he said with a smile that was almost scary as he thought about what happened. She was the reason Tara almost left him for good.

"Oh well no problem man. If you want to do this arrangement I can handle this side of it."

"I'll have to get back with you on it." Jax said as he walked out the door.

Opie went and picked up Lily to take her home. He felt a little uncomfortable with her as she was dressed in an outfit that showed just about everything. As she got on the back of the bike she wrapped her arms around his waist. He gritted his teeth and pulled out. It was hard not to get excited to see a beautiful woman like that but he only wanted Donna. But then he felt as she nuzzled against the back of his neck. He almost lost control of the bike. He managed to correct it and they went towards her home. The next thing he felt was her hands cupping his cock through his jeans. He finally pulled to a stop and jumped off. "Look I am married. I love my wife. Please just leave me alone as I get you safely home."  
>"But Opie, I could make you feel real good."<p>

"So can my wife."

"I bet I could be better."

"Just stop." he said as he got back on the bike. He placed her hands at his waist and he hurriedly got her to her house.

"I really want to repay you." she said seductively.

"No need." he said as he got back on his bike and left.

Jax and Opie managed to get back to the garage at the same time. They got off their bikes and both of them turned to the other.

"We gotta talk." Jax said.

"We gotta talk." Opie said at the same time.

They went inside to get a beer and some privacy in the church.

"Okay, you first." Jax said.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Once Opie told him what happened Jax began to laugh.

"Man this ain't funny."

"I know. Look let me tell you about my day." Jax said as he told Ope what happened.

"Your right. I don't know if I should laugh or cry."

"What do we do Ope. This is the business that is going to get us out of guns totally. This is what's best for the club. But I don't know if it's something our old ladies are going to be able to handle."

"Why don't we talk to your mom. She's been dating Nero maybe she can help us on how she deals with it."  
>"I'll get her." he said. He pulled out his phone and asked if his mom was at the office. She was so he asked if she could come to the church room.<p>

A few minutes later they heard a knock.

"Come in." Jax said.

"Hey baby." Gemma said walking in.

"We have a question for you mom."

"What's that."

"How do you handle the fact that Nero spends so much time with all that pussy?" Jax asked.

Gemma sat there quietly for a moment.  
>"Why are you asking this?"<p>

They told her what happened to them today and how it was going to effect the club if they didn't go with this line of work.

"You have to talk to Tara and Donna. You go to them and you be completely honest and up front with them. You explain to them how important it is to the club and you make reassurances that it is only work."  
>"I don't think Donna is going to buy that."<p>

"Yeah Tara neither."

"Look they are both old ladies and they know the workings of the club. You too are going to have to make sure that your old ladies never have any doubts about where your wetting your cocks. Jax you said that Nero said he would handle the one where that Colette slut is?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"So that's solved. You Ope, are you going to make it a habit to take the ladies to their homes?"  
>"No, I did that because it was last minute and Jax asked me to."<p>

"Okay, well that's solved. Just be honest with them." she said as she got up and left.

"What do you think Ope?"

"I guess she would know. So let's do this."

"I'll call Tara and tell her you two are coming over."

"Okay." Ope said as he left to go get Donna.

Jax sat there at the kitchen table drumming his fingers on the table. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Tara. But at the same time he is the president of the club.

"What has you so nervous?" Tara asked smiling as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing babe. Have you heard from Donna?"

"Yeah, they should be here in a moment." They heard the bike and Jax got up to let them in. The three of them walked into the kitchen to sit.

Jax looked at Ope and Ope looked at Jax neither of them wanting to be the one to start.

"Okay you guys, what's going on?" Tara asked.

"Uh.. well we have to talk to you two about something. It effects the club and us."

"I knew it. You don't want me anymore because you think I can't get pregnant, but Opie after talking to Tara today I took a test and I am. I mean I am pregnant." she said in one complete breath.

All three of them stared at Donna in shock.

"What the... what are you talking about baby. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"So you are happy we are pregnant?" she asked crying now.

"Baby, I couldn't be happier but even if you weren't I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't survive without you." Opie said hugging her to his chest.

Tara looked at both Jax and Opie and knew something was up.

"So what is it you need to tell us then?" Tara asked.

Jax finally decided to be the one to tell everything since Opie was busy trying to comfort Donna.

He rattled it off almost as fast as Donna had rattled hers off. Then when he was done he could only hope that there weren't going to be fireworks.

Opie noticed that Donna pulled a little away from him so he got worried.

"Donna." he started to say.

Jax looked up at Tara and he could see the frown on her face with a slight hint of anger.

"Baby we won't do this if you guys don't want it. It's just that.."

"It's what's best for the club." Tara finished for him. "Did you think we were going to just shoot you guys when you told us?" she asked.

Jax looked up wondering where this was going.

"Jax, you are the president of the club, you are my old man. When I took your crow and then became your wife I made the decision then to always do what was right for my family and what was right for the club. Am I happy this situation occurred? No, but I knew it could happen. We knew what kind of business it was. It keeps you out of prison and it keeps you alive. I trust you Jax."

"Are you sure Tara?"

"I know that in the past you made some mistakes, but that was before you gave yourself totally to me, so yeah, I'm sure. Besides, you know I will cut your dick off if it gets wet anywhere but here."

Jax didn't know if he should smile or be scared but he knew he only wanted Tara. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you Tara Teller."

"I know." she said kissing him some more.

They two of them looked over to Donna and Opie.

"I'm so mad right now if I had a gun I'd shoot someone." Donna said.

"Donna, it wasn't Opie's fault." Jax said.

"I know that. I'm angry because yeah, I would love to get my hands on that slut who thought she could fondle my man. But I'm disappointed that you two thought we would do anything to hurt the club."

"Donna." Opie tried to say.

"I understand baby. You were thinking of how I would feel, but one thing I know is that the club is our family. We take care of our family no matter what. Now I won't sit here and deny I told Tara just today I thought you were fooling around on me, but I didn't really believe it. It was hormones making me feel insecure. Opie you are a good man. Each and every day you show me how much you love me. So I think you need to not give any more rides home, find a prospect for now on, but the business is something we can't give up on."

Jax and Opie looked at each other in amazement. Then they smiled, both of them thinking that they were glad that they asked Gemma for advice.

"I'm taking my old lady home and show her some more of how much I love her." Opie said as Donna started giggling.

"Yeah, you do that." Jax said and before the front door was shut he had Tara over his shoulders heading to their bedroom. "Where's Thomas?" he asked and she managed to get out that he was down for a nap before his mouth closed over hers.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Tara and Donna were standing by their men and the club but it wasn't easy. Tara remembered what happened with the bitch Colette before. But she was glad that Jax wasn't working that particular area. Although she did know that there were meetings she would be attending with Jax. She tried to stay pleasant on those days but she couldn't. The bitch in her always came out that day. She would apologize to Jax and he would always say he understood but she knew he wouldn't always. So today knowing Jax had a meeting with Nero and Colette she decided to get out of the house and visit Donna.

"Hey girl." Donna said as she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Where's Thomas?"

"I took him to Gemmas. I just needed some girl time."

"Well what do you want to do?" Donna asked. She too was needing this day.

" I was thinking the works. Maybe some complete makeovers?"

"I love that idea. Today is not a good day for me."  
>"Why is that Donna?"<p>

"Well I hate to lay my crap on you today. I know what today is. "

"Donna you are my best friend, you can tell me."

"Well Opie came by and I guess they had some problems at the studio. They needed Opie to go and make sure security is in place. I know I don't need to worry but Tara I'm getting so fat."

"You are not fat, besides even if you were you are pregnant. But Donna you aren't even really showing yet."

"I feel like an elephant."

Tara laughed. "I needed that Donna."

"Let me get my purse and we will go." Donna said as she grabbed her bag.

Jax hated days like this. He just really hoped that Tara had a better day since she was spending it with Donna.

"Hey babe." he heard behind him. He turned and gave her a look.

"Colette."

"Oh that's not what you were calling me before." she said as she ran her hand down his chest. He grabbed her hand and squeezed a little. "I said not happening." he said through clenched teeth.

"Colette." Nero said as he walked up.

"Nero." she said pouting.

"We can always discontinue our agreement." Nero said.

Colette looked up at Nero and could see he was angry. She looked at Jax and even though she knew he looked angry too she felt like she shouldn't give up on him yet. But for now she would bide her time.

"Fine." she said as she went to her seat at the table.

They had their meeting but Jax could feel her eyes on him more often than not. He knew she hadn't given up. He just needed to stay away he thought to himself.

Opie was at the studio and giving orders left and right on security. As he was standing there making arrangements for security guards he felt some fingertips glide down his arm.

"Hey sexy." she purred at him.

"Lila, what can I help you with?" he asked trying to keep it professional.

"Oh baby do you even have to ask?" she said as she leaned forward a little to get close to his face.

"That ain't happening so if that's all, go see Tom for a ride home. He is on your duty."

"Why can't you be my guard?"

"Because I have someone way more important than you to be security guard for."

Her face showed she was angry and she stormed off.

Opie shook his head and wondered when it was going to stop.

"Oh my gosh." Donna said as Tara walked out from her make over.

"You don't like it?" she asked a little afraid.

"I love it. When did you decide to put some red in your hair? It looks amazing."

"Do you think Jax will like it?"

"Tara, he is going to go crazy trying to get you into the nearest bed." Donna said laughing.

Tara turned to the mirror and looked at herself. "I hope you're right Donna. You don't think it's too short?"

"No it's perfect. Not too short but not long. Just sassy."

"Sassy huh?" Tara said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"So you look good too. I see you didn't change your hair though."  
>"No, I'm a mousy brown kind of girl. The only color I would have liked to change it to would have been blonde but that made me think of that slut Lila."<br>"I get that. But that outfit is to die for."  
>"You think so?" Donna said now looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Yeah. Are you ready to face our guys?" Tara asked.

"Yeah."

Jax and Opie were sitting at the clubhouse having a beer. They had heard from the girls and been told they were meeting them here.

"I am so glad this day is over. I just hope Tara had a good day. I don't think I can keep on handling her bitchy attitude when I have a meeting. It makes me crazy. I don't want these meetings anymore then she does but I have to."

"Yeah, I know. She knows too Jax. She will get there soon. Just give her some time."

"So how is the pregnancy going?"

"Good. She's been having a lot of different cravings lately even has me craving some of the things she puts together. I still can't believe that a peanut butter pickle sandwich tastes good."

Jax looked at Opie and said "That's gross man."

"I thought so too when she said it but I tasted it and it's really good."

"Whatever. How was your day?"

"Well the security problem has been fixed. I did have a little trouble with Lila but I put her in her place again. I just wish she would stop."  
>"I get you man. Colette too. What the fuck was our problem that we ever thought those kind of women were exciting"?<p>

"Hey man, I had nothing to do with Lila."

"Okay, okay, don't rub it in. Yeah, I was a real asshole, but Tara's my life Opie."

"I get that. I feel the same with Donna."

"Now if we can just make them realize it." Jax said.

"Who's that with Donna and what the hell is Donna wearing?" Opie said as Jax turned to see what he was talking about. If he didn't know that body better then his own he would never have known that it was his Tara standing there. His jaw dropped and his cock instantly became hard. He managed to make it over to his wife and without saying a single word he pulled her over his shoulder carrying her away. He knew he couldn't make it to the house so he went directly to his old dorm room. The door slammed shut and he lay her on the bed.

"You like?" she said smiling.

"Oh baby, I definitely like." he said before claiming her mouth with his.


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Opie couldn't move. He was so hard he was afraid movement would have him exploding.

"You don't like it?" Donna asked timidly.

"Baby." he gasped. He managed to pull her into his arms and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erection against her.

"Baby, is that for me?" she asked seductively.

"For you and you only baby." he said as he too turned and headed for a dorm room.

After multiple times Tara finally lay there trying to catch her breath.

"What made you change your hair?" Jax asked.

"I thought you liked it." she said.

"I do baby, It looks totally hot on you. But I want you to know you don't have to change anything for me Tara. I love you for who you are, not your hair or the outfit you wear."

"I finally understand baby. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch about all of this."

"It's okay baby. I really do understand. But I do want you to know that you are my world Tara. I wouldn't be able to breathe without you and Thomas. I would do anything you ever asked of me."

"I know ." she said softly, then she thought of something.

"You said you would do anything?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, why is there something?"

"I want you to make love to me on the crow table baby."

"Tara." he started to say, knowing that women were not allowed in the church.

"That's okay Jax." she said slightly disappointed.

He stared at her and wondered why the hell not. He was the president. He picked her up and carried her out keeping an eye out for anybody to see her since she was naked. He managed to get into the church without anyone seeing and he locked the door. He lay her on the table. He stared down at her as she lay there with her legs spread. He kissed her feet and slowly up her legs. When he got to her thighs he could smell her arousal and see her wetness dribbling out on the table. "Fuck, you are so beautiful Tara." Then he nose dived into her pussy. Feeding off of her and making her scream with ecstasy. He didn't care who heard them. When she had come for him a couple of times and she was flooding the table with her juices he placed his cock at her lips. He slid in easily even though she was always so tight. He could feel her pussy clench around his cock as he fucked her slowly, but she started begging him to go harder. So he started pounding into her. She was screaming and he was grunting her name over and over, telling her how sweet her pussy was and how tight she was, how she was made only for him. He had never lost control of himself like this before but he loved it. When he felt her start to squeeze harder on his cock he knew she was about to explode and he finally let him self let go. He was pushing so much cum into her and she was doing the same. "FUCK, OH YES, FUCK YEAH." he was yelling and then slowly he fell to the side of her.'I love you Tara Teller." I love you too Jax Teller." she said and together they fell asleep.

Not knowing what was happening at first Tig and Chibs ran to the noise. Before they could beat the door in they heard when Jax first started telling Tara how beautiful she was. They tried to get out of hearing of them but it was useless. No matter where they went in the clubhouse there wasn't a soul around that couldn't not hear them. They laughed and finally decided to leave the premises.

"Well I guess Jax liked Tara's makeover." Donna said chuckling.

"Yeah, but I wish you two would understand we don't need you to do makeovers. We love you guys more than anything. I know you worry about that slut Lila, but Donna I want you to know it is never going to happen. When I see her it disgusts me. Why would I want someone that spreads it for anyone that is in a movie with her. I know she is basically helping us make money and there are men out there that would really go for it. But I'm not one of them. You Donna, you are the only one I want."

Donna had tears in her eyes. She finally realized that Opie really was her soulmate. He really did love only her.

"Oh God Opie, I love you so fucking much." she said.

"I love you too Donna." he said kissing her sweet lips once again.

"How about we go home?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the mood for a peanut butter pickle sandwich. I was telling Jax about them today. He doesn't believe that they are good."

Donna chuckled as she thought about her husband telling the president of the club about peanut butter pickle sandwiches.

Tara had cleaned the table off with some sanitizer cleaner and then the two of them went home. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

The next day they had church and Jax was sitting there at the head of the table. He kept staring at the table and the memories brought a smile to his face. He didn't notice that Chibs and Tig were both staring at the table imagining in their minds what happened there.

"So why are you, Chibs and Tig staring at the table like it's going to tell you something?" Opie asked.

Jax looked up quickly and he looked over to Tig and then Chibs. He seen how they tried not to look him in the eye and it dawned on him that they must have heard them yesterday. He knew he should feel embarrassed but he was proud that he had made love to his woman here. He didn't want anyone else to know though and have them imagining Tara. So he made a mental note to speak with Tig and Chibs.

"Oh, well you know sometimes the walls have ears." Tig said smiling.

"Aye, Especially when things get very loud." Chibs said.

"Whatever." Jax said and called the church in session.

Colette had found out that Nero usually has Gemma over at the new place on Wednesday's and that usually when they are busy Gemma has one of the girls watch Thomas. The baby that was supposedly Jax's. So she managed to get over there without Nero or Gemma seeing her and had the girl watching her leave him with her. Then she made a call.

Tara received a message from Gemma stating she was at the whore house and needed Tara to come get Thomas as soon as possible. Tara didn't know what was going on but she left the hospital immediately. She made it to the whorehouse the whole time wondering why the hell her son was there.

When she walked in her head felt like it was going to explode. All she could see was that slut Collette holding her baby in her arms as if it was hers. Tara didn't want to hurt her son so she asked another girl to go take her son from the woman holding him. When the girl did Tara began to beat on Collette. She had her down on the ground pounding her fists into her face. The next thing she knew she was being lifted away from her. Tara was trying her best to get back and beat her some more. Finally she figured out it was Nero who had her. She turned to see Gemma and started hollering at her about why she let that slut have a hold of her son and why in the hell she even brought her son here. She never let Gemma get a word in. She took her son and stormed out.

"Jax, we have a major problem." Nero said into the phone. He then went on to explain what happened.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Jax headed to Nero first. He had to take care of this first. He walked inside and seen that most of the girls were somewhere else in the house. He walked over to his mom standing there crying.  
>"Hey, so tell me what happened."<br>"I know I should never have brought him Jax. This is my fault."  
>"Let's not get into that. What happened today?"<p>

Gemma told him what she knew and so after talking to her he talked to Nero. Nero had found out that Collette had taken the kid from the girl watching him. He hadn't gotten anything out of Collette yet. Jax looked at Nero and gave him the look of what was going to happen.

"I understand. She was warned ese." Nero said.

"Yeah, she was." Jax said as he walked over to Collette.

He grabbed her arm and jerked her up. Without saying another word he took her outside and put her in the truck he had brought knowing what was going to happen.

Once he got to the place where he needed to be he yanked her out of the truck. She was crying but he had no sorrow for her. She had almost cost him his wife and now she tortured her with having his wife see this slut with her son.

"You know you asked for this Collette. I should have done this long ago, but I was trying to give you a chance. Because as much as I hate to say it all this is as much my fault as yours. But it ends here and now." he took his gun out of his kutte and shot her between the eyes. He dug the hole and tossed her in. After burying her he now had to go to his wife. Face the fact that once again his actions hurt his beautiful Tara.

As he opened the door he could hear her crying. He followed the sound and found her in Thomas's room. He sat there and took the sight in of her rocking their child. He didn't know what to do to make this better. All of this was his fault. He just didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"You can come in the room." she said softly without looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." he said before he stepped in.

"I just don't understand why it keeps slapping me in the face. I want all of this over Jax. I want our family together without all of this."

"I know baby."

"And your mother, I thought she loved me like a daughter. How could she set me up like that? To let that slut have a hold of my son."

"She didn't." he said softly.

She looked up at Jax in question.

"She was as much in the dark as you were. Collette set all this up. She was trying to cause trouble. "

This made Tara feel guilty for what she said to Gemma at the whorehouse.

"Oh god." she said and cried some more tears.

"Baby, I just want you to be happy. I love you. There is no one else but if you need me to leave I will."

"What?" she said surprised.

"I said, that I love you and if it means I have to let you move on from me for you to be happy I will let you get a divorce." he said as his voice cracked at the words.

Tara stared at him seeing the tears in his eyes. "I just don't want to have to worry about her anymore."

"You don't have to. She's gone."  
>"Gone?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Did you kill her Jax?"

"I couldn't have her hurting you anymore Tara."

"Well I guess there's nothing more you can do to tell a person how much you love them then by killing for them." she said.

He looked up at her.

"I don't want a divorce Jax. I love you. We are a family. I just don't want this to ever be a problem again. Not with anyone."

"It won't be Tara. I was so stupid before I faced that I love you, but not anymore. Please believe me. "

"I do." she said softly and stood to hold him in her arms along with their son Thomas.

Before they decided to retire for the night Tara wanted to go and speak with Gemma.

"Hey." Gemma said softly as she opened the door.

"Hi. Um.. I hope you will let me come in to talk to you." Tara said.

"Of course baby."

Tara walked in and turned to Gemma. "I'm so sorry for what I said there. I wasn't even thinking clearly. All I could see was rage."  
>"I know and that is as it should have been. I'm just sorry I even had Thomas there to begin with. That won't happen again."<br>"Why don't we forget what that slut tried to do to us and move on from here?" Tara asked.

"Of course baby. I love you Tara. You are not just my son's wife or the mother of my grandson, but you are my daughter too."

"I love you too Gemma." Tara said hugging her.

"Is Jax with you?"

"No he stayed home with Thomas."

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, better then okay." Tara said smiling and then she left.

Nero came up behind Gemma putting his arms around her. "That is one strong old lady." he said.

"Yeah, she is. That's why she is perfect for my son." she said smiling turning in Nero's arms.

"Yeah." he said before kissing her.

She walked in and knew that Jax had Thomas asleep. She was glad. Now that she felt good again and everything was over she couldn't help but get really turned on. She knew it was kind of sick of her to get turned on that her husband murdered someone for her. But she was. She walked into the kitchen and he stood up to greet her. Before he could say a word she had ripped open his shirt and pushed him against the wall. She knew he was shocked at first but then she seen the smile he gave her.

"I love you like this." he said to her.

"Yeah, well just don't keep killing to get this anymore."

"I don't know baby, this is hot." he said bringing his mouth to hers. Lifting her up until her legs wrapped around his waist. He placed her on the counter and before anything else he pushed inside of her. She groaned with pleasure and he started pumping into her just the way she liked it. Hard and fast.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

It had been a few weeks since the night that he had to end Collette and he felt so free finally. He and Tara were better now then ever. The club was getting busy with the porno business and kept him very busy, but he tried to always make it home every night. Now that they weren't running guns there was no need to be traveling. He had to admit though that there were times he missed just getting on his bike and riding on the open road. He was sitting there thinking about how maybe he and Ope could do something like that this weekend. Just take off on Friday and ride and come back on Sunday. He smiled knowing he was going to talk to his bestfriend about that.

"Donna, I love you so much and I love making love to you, but I never thought I would say this but I can't. My dick is so raw. We have been going at it nonstop."

"I'm sorry Opie, I guess it's the hormones of being pregnant. I just look at you and I crave you."  
>"I feel the same about you Donna, but it really is raw." he said embarrassed to have to tell her this.<p>

"Okay, I'll give you a breather for now." she said smiling.

Opie got dressed and went into the kitchen. He put the coffee on. When Donna walked into the room he couldn't help but get hard looking at her but he knew he couldn't do anything. He was in too much pain. He poured a cup of coffee and then told her had to go to the clubhouse. She kissed him and he left. She decided to get dressed and go see Tara.

"Hey girl, come in. What are you up to?"

"I'm giving Opie a break."

"A break?"

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell me how horny you get when you're pregnant?" Donna asked.

Tara chuckled, "well now that you mention it I do remember that but if you remember Jax was in prison when I was pregnant."

"Oh my God, that's right. How did you get through it?"

"Well I have my B.O.B."

"Your Bob?"

"Yeah, batter operated boyfriend." she said with a smile.

"You have a vibrator?"

"Yeah, believe me it came in handy."

"Maybe that's what I need." Donna said.

"Why? You have Opie there."  
>"He says he is in too much pain that I made his cock raw."<p>

Tara laughed and tried her best to stop. She could see that Donna was not happy about this.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought any man would turn down pussy."

"I know. At first I thought it was because I'm getting bigger but I see he gets hard so I know I excite him."

"Well I wonder if I'm going to need B.O.B this time."

"Tara, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, I just found out. I haven't told Jax yet."

"I'm so happy for you." she said giving Tara a hug.

"Yeah, I am too. I think Jax will be he's been talking about another child."

"Hey ours will be close in age. That's great."

"Yeah, it is."

"So how are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I want it to be special."

Opie walked into the clubhouse and seen Jax sitting there looking into space.

"Hey, where are you at right now?" he said teasing Jax.

"Hey Opie, I was just thinking. I don't know about you but I've really been missing the road. You think maybe it would be okay if you and I take off Friday and just ride a while, maybe come back on Sunday?"

"I think that would be perfect. Then maybe I can get some relief."  
>"What do you mean? You and Donna having problems?"<p>

"No, it's not like that. It's well, since she's been pregnant her hormones have been out of this world. I never thought I would say this but all she wants to do is fuck."  
>"What's the problem then?" Jax asked smiling.<p>

Opie didn't know how else to explain it so he dropped his jeans down and showed Jax.

"Oh my God. What the hell?"

"Yeah, I'm literally raw Jax. I have never in my life felt this way before and what's bad is when I look at her I get hard, but I can't do anything right now. It's too painful."

"Shit man pull your pants up it hurts to look at it." Jax said but still couldn't help but smile.

"You think this is funny. Just you wait man. When Tara gets pregnant again you will see. You weren't around her when she was pregnant with Thomas."

Jax stopped to think about that and it made him wonder what the hell did she do to relieve her need for cock at that time. Then he remembered finding that vibrator in one of her drawers. He felt relieved.

"Hey have you thought about buying Donna a vibrator?"

"A vibrator?"

"Yeah, you know when you can't do it. I think that's what Tara did."

"I don't know maybe I'll look into that."

"Just don't tell Tara I told you about that. I haven't even told her I found it."

"Yeah, no we're good. Let me go talk to Donna about this weekend. I'll let you know."  
>"Great. I'm going to talk to Tara too."<p>

Jax went home and found Tara in the kitchen making dinner. He loved watching her when she didn't know he was there which was rare, because for some reason she always knew when he came into a room.

Tara felt him come into the doorway but she knew he liked watching her so she let him for a moment. Then she turned to him with a smile. "You done ogling me?" she asked.

"Never. I love ogling my wife." he said coming up to kiss her.

"Dinner is almost done. Can you go get Thomas from his room. He was playing in his playpen."  
>"Sure." he said and he turned to get Thomas.<p>

Tara could tell something was on Jax's mind so she made their plates and sat down. "So what's going on?"

"Well I have something to ask you."  
>"Okay." she said.<p>

"I was thinking about me and Opie taking a weekend ride. It's been a long time and I kind of miss it. I just don't want you to worry about anything."

"I think that's a great idea. Besides I talked to Donna today and I think they may need some time apart."

Jax chuckled at that. "Yeah, I heard and seen."  
>"What?"<br>"Opie was telling me about how a pregnant woman gets and he showed me how raw he was. Freaked me out a little."

"Yeah." Tara chuckled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Tara." he said softly.

"Hey I got through it."

He didn't tell her he knew how. "So it's okay? Opie and I can leave Friday and be back Sunday. Maybe you and Donna and Thomas can have some bonding time."

"Yeah. Sounds great." Tara said silently thinking she was glad she hadn't told him she was pregnant because she knew he wouldn't do this if he knew and she knew he needed to do this weekend badly. 


	39. Chapter 39

39.

"You ready?" Jax asked as he was getting on his bike.

"Yeah. Let's ride." he said as he then pulled out after Jax. As they rode side by side for a long time on the open road they both felt peace. They were both getting hungry so they stopped at a diner.

"I'm starving." Opie said as he gently got off his bike.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just with the riding and it being raw makes it a little sore."

"Okay." Jax said smiling as he walked into the diner.

They sat down at the booth and a waitress walked up.

"Hey sugars, what can I get ya?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger and onion rings with a large coke." Opie said.

"Yeah, I'll have the same only with fries instead of onion rings." Jax said.

"I'll have it right back." she said as she walked away.

"So did you at least give it to her before you left?" Jax asked.

"I wish I could have but you seen it. There was no way."

The waitress came with the food. Before she left she asked them if they were there for the erotica show.

"Um, what exactly do they do at these erotica shows?" Jax asked curiously.

"They have booths where they sell toys, videos, equipment to make videos. Just a lot of stuff."

Jax looked at Opie with a question in his eyes.

"Where is it?" Jax then asked.

She told them and then left to go back to work.

"What are you thinking?" Opie asked Jax.

"Well I was thinking about your problem and also too it might be beneficial to stop and look at some stuff for the porno flicks."

"You just want to see what will tickle your fancy with Tara."  
>"So, let's do it." he said smiling.<p>

"Okay fine." Opie said smiling too.

They followed the directions the waitress gave them and when they arrived they were surprised it was such a big thing. They parked the bikes and started walking through the area. They noticed that there were a lot of bikers there. It made them feel more comfortable. They walked up to one booth because Jax had to see what he couldn't believe up close. It was a huge cock. He didn't know why anyone would want one that size. As he got closer he realized it was just to grab attention to the booth. He chuckled and continued to walk over. The woman behind the booth looked up and winked at him.  
>"Hey darling." she said.<p>

"Hey, we were just looking around." he said to her.

"Well take a look. There might be something here you like." she said flirting with him.

He smiled but he wasn't interested so he left it at that. He did walk around to the different items she was selling though.

"Hey Opie." he said to his friend.

"Yeah." Opie said walking over towards him.

"What do you think about this?"

The lady looked over at them and snickered. "I didn't realize sugar. But I think you might be more into something like this. I mean he is a big man." she said as she gave him some gel that numbed your rectum. Jax realized what she thought and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, well okay then." he said taking the tube from her.

"Yeah, that might be good." Opie said knowing what the woman thought also. But he also thought it would be good for him and Donna.

"Do you have any vibrators?" Jax asked.

"Yeah sugar, right over here. " She showed him the different ones and started explaining to him about the different models. Jax and Opie were surprised that there were so many different items. They decided to get a few. It never hurt to try something new. Jax looked at one and he knew he needed to get it for Tara. Once they bought a few items they then went to look at the lingerie. They decided to get something nice for their women.

Jax seen something he absolutely loved. He raised it up, "what do you think?" he asked Opie.

Opie couldn't resist so he said, "I don't know if that's your color. I might like you in something more blue."

Jax gave him a dirty look. "You ass." he said.

"I'm sorry, It was just weird you asking me what I think about that."  
>"Yeah, I guess. I just want to do so much for Tara and sometimes I feel I don't do enough."<br>"Yeah, bud I understand. I want to give Donna the world. So far though everything has been so good."

"Yeah, maybe that's my problem. I'm not use to that happening. I'm afraid something is going to bump it out."

"I know man."

They finally left there and put the items in their bike pack. Then they went riding some more. They finally camped for the night.

"Do you ever wonder how our lives would be if we never met them?" Jax asked as they sat in front of the fire.

"Yeah, but it was meant to be Jax. I believe that totally. "

"Yeah, I just get scared sometimes that I'm going to fuck it up again."

"You're not. You love Tara and she loves you."

"I do Opie. I just never thought I would be with one woman."

"Do you not want to be?" Opie asked wondering where this conversation was coming from.

"Yeah, totally. I guess I just never expected anyone to love me the way she does and to love her as much as I do."

"You do know that you are making me miss Donna so much that I might decide to go back tomorrow."

"Fuck, I'm sorry Opie. I'll shut my mouth. How about we get up tomorrow and go to the motorcycle show and then we can head back tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan." Opie said before he turned over in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Jax lay there for a long time just thinking about his Tara.

The next day they went to the show and they had a lot of booths there. Only this time it was lots of leather. Things for motorcycles. He was looking at some leather jackets and seen something that caught his eye. He didn't know why but he wanted it. He placed it on the counter and paid for it then tucked into his bag. He knew it was stupid but for some reason he felt the need for it.

"Hey have you found anything?" Opie asked.

"No, you?"

"Yeah, look at this." he said holding up a little black kutte."

"Yeah, that looks like the one Tara got Thomas. He looks so cute in it."

"Yeah, I'm going to get it for the baby." he said as he paid for it.

"You ready to head out." Jax said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home."

"Let's do it." Jax said as they got on their bikes and rode home. 


	40. Chapter 40

40.

Jax and Opie got back and both went to their respective homes. When Jax walked in he was hoping to see Tara there, but then he looked at the time and knew she was working her shift at the hospital. He decided to pull out the items he bought while away. He took the negligee out and laid it neatly on the bed. He was picturing her in it. It was sexy but not slutty. A seafoam green that would match her eyes. Then he pulled out the little miniature digit vibrator. He smiled as he tucked it away in a drawer. Then the last item he took out and looked at it. He still couldn't understand what made him buy it, but it was so cute. He hid it in the back of his closet. Maybe one day he could bring it out and show Tara. Then he decided to take a nap so he was rested when Tara came home. He lay there and realized he was in too much anticipation for her and couldn't sleep. He decided to call his mom and ask if she could watch Thomas tonight. He really wanted some time with just Tara.

"Donna, are you here?" he asked as he walked into their home.

"Hey," she said coming from the living room. "Welcome home. Did you two have a good ride?"  
>"Yeah, we did."<p>

"So how is, well you know." she said blushing a little.

"I'm fine baby." he said bringing her in for a kiss.

"I'm glad." she said smiling.

"Hey, look what I bought for the baby."

After getting it out of his bag he showed it to her.

"Oh Opie that is too cute for words. Our son is going to look adorable."

"I also got somethings for you." he said as he walked to the bedroom.

"What?" she asked excited for her presents.

He pulled out the little negligee he bought her.  
>"This is so beautiful Opie."<p>

"I'm glad you like it. Now the other thing I have I got because I don't want to let you down anymore."

"Baby, you don't let me down."  
>"Well I just never thought I would ever turn you down baby. Jax and I stopped at this place and well it had lots of things. That's where I got the negligee. But I seen this and I thought of you."<p>

"What is it?"

He pulls out the vibrator and he blushes as he sees Donna's face.

"You got me a vibrator?"

"Yeah, I mean I hope you don't mind. I mean there are times when I can't do everything for you and this way you have something to turn to. "

"Oh baby. Thank you."

"So you want to play?" he asked smiling at her.

She gave him a seductive smile and started getting undressed.

"I guess that's a yes." he said smiling as he picked her up and lay her on the bed.

After Jax spoke to his mother he realized that he wasn't even thinking that she might have had plans. He smiled knowing that his mother seemed to be really happy with Nero. But it did leave him with a problem. He was trying to think of someway so that he and Tara could be alone.

Tara looked at her phone and wondered if Jax was back yet. She had made plans for the two of them tonight and she wanted to make sure he was there for it. She decided to call him.

"Hey darling." he said answering the phone with a smile.

"Hey, I was just making sure you got home safely."  
>"Yeah, I just got here."<p>

"Well don't make plans for tonight. I want some alone time with my man. I have a babysitter coming over to stay the night and you and I will be at the Remington Hotel."

Jax smiled. He should have known his wife would take care of him. "Well that sounds real good. I will be waiting for you."

"Okay, well I will be home in about an hour. The babysitter will be there after dinner and you and I have a date. Be ready okay?"

"Oh baby, I'm definitely ready."

She chuckled and hung up the phone.

He went and showered so he was ready when she was. It was shortly after that he heard her come in the door talking to Thomas. He walked out to meet them.

"Hey darling." he said bringing her into his arms.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Thomas, have you been good for your momma?"

"He's doing okay. Just getting so big."

"Yeah." he said wishing he and Tara could have another.

"So you all ready?"

"Yeah, whenever you are."

"I brought Pizza home so we could eat and the babysitter had something. She should be here any minute."

"You trust this person?"

"Gemma did a background check on her and she seems to be a sweet girl. Besides I have Half Sack coming over to keep watch."

"Good. You think of everything Tara." he said smiling.

"I have to. I mean my husband is the president of SAMCRO."

He patter her on the butt as he took Thomas from her so she could go get ready. He sat Thomas in his highchair and gave him a piece of pizza. He chuckled when he seen his son dig in.

"Pissa good daddy." his son said.

"Yeah, well than I think I will have a piece too."

He took a slice and the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and found who he assumed was the babysitter.  
>"Hey, I'm Jax. Come on in."<p>

"Hi." the shy girl came in.

"I have a brother from my club that will be staying here for protection. But he will stay out of your way."

"Oh that's good." she said finally smiling.

"Tara?" he called out to her to see if she was ready.

"I'm coming."

The doorbell once again rang and he knew that was Half Sack. "Brother come in." he said.

"Hey." Half Sack said.

"I want to introduce you to?" Jax said looking at the girl.

"Oh, hey my name is Tina."

"Tina. A pretty name for a pretty girl." Half Sack said seeing how cute she was.

"Thank You." she said blushing.

Jax looked at them and smiled. He walked back to the bedroom and told Tara he thought she just played matchmaker.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He told her about the way Half Sack and Tina kept taking side glances at each other. Tara laughed and turned to him.

"You ready to go my big badass biker?"

"Past ready baby." he said bringing her back to his lips.


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Jax didn't even think about the negligee he had bought her. All he could think about was making love to his wife. When she straddled him on the bike his cock got hard in an instant. The two of them arrived at the hotel and they walked hand in hand to their room.

"I love you for thinking of this." he said to her.

"I missed you baby." she said smiling up at him.

Jax opened the door and then he turned to her and carried her in. She started laughing.

He sat her down and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He started to undress her and she backed away.

"Before we go any further. There is something important I have to tell you." she said.

Jax got nervous. He didn't know what to think.

"You know how you wanted us to have another baby. Well I want you to know that we are pregnant. He or she will be born a couple months after Donnas."

He was stunned at first but then he picked her up and swung her around.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jax. " Then she backed away and began to strip off the outer clothes she was wearing. Then he seen the negligee he bought and she looked exquisite in it.

"I found this on the bed. Thank you baby."  
>"No thank you. You look more beautiful and sexy than I could picture in my head. Come here baby."<br>"Only if you promise not to rip it off. I really like it." she said smiling.

"Then you best go ahead and take it off before I get close because as beautiful as you look, you are even more beautiful with nothing on."

She quickly took off the outfit and watched as he too took off his kutte, jeans and shirt. She was always amazed that this sexy man was in love with her.

"You know when you look at me like that it makes me feel as if I'm going to explode Tara."

"I can't help it Jax. You are one hot man and knowing you belong to me makes me so wet." she said in a husky voice.

He picked her up and lay her on the bed. Before he could do what he planned she had twisted and pushed him on the bed. She started kissing him down his chest. Licking his nipples and tugging on them with her teeth. She heard him groan and it made her all the more wetter. She slowly made her way to his belly and she could feel his hard cock in between her breasts. Slowly she began to squeeze them together to have him slide in between. "Fuck." he groaned again.

She made her way down to her prize.

"You are so beautiful Jax." she said before she sucked him into her waiting mouth. Her tongue laving his cock as she slowly sucked him in and out. She reached down and massaged his balls and he groaned again.

"You do that so good Tara. Slide your ass up here baby. I want to taste you too." he said.

She turned her body so she was sucking over his cock and he had his face in between her legs. The first lick he made had her quivering with need.

"Sweet, you are so sweet baby." he whispered into her pussy.

She knew he was trying to control himself but she wanted him to let go. She massaged harder on his cock and balls and deep throated him. He felt her throat and damn near exploded right then. "Shit Tara."

"Cum for me baby. I want to taste you." she said. She could feel him get bigger and bigger in her mouth and the more excited he became the more she did. He was licking her faster and harder, he wanted her to drench his face as he knew he was going to be exploding. She could feel her body tightening preparing to explode and it was more intense than she had ever felt. Then as he placed his tongue in her pussy and his fingers softly rubbed her asshole she screamed out as she came so hard. "Oh my God Jax." she yelled. It was as if her pussy wouldn't stop quivering. Jax was surprised too as he had never seen Tara squirt before but that is what she did. It was amazing to him and it caused him to shoot the biggest load he had ever had. "Oh yeah Tara, that's it baby." he said steadily sucking the juices out of her clit. With her body still shaking he managed to get her rolled over and brought her into his chest. "Oh baby, that was so good."

"I don't think I've ever felt so good."

"I know. I've never seen you squirt before. That was so great." he said kissing her.

She placed her hand on his chest and began to swirl her hands around then slowly made them slide around his cock.

"You ready again?" he asked surprised.

"Oh yeah."

"So this is what Opie was talking about." he thought to himself. He could definitely live with this.

After multiple more times that night and a few more in the morning he was loving it. They got dressed and as they rode she was massaging his cock through his jeans. He could really get use to this he thought. Once they were home and Tina and Half Sack left he was finding it hard to contain himself as she tended to Thomas. He was glad that Thomas was ready for a nap. He took Tara in the room and within an hour he made her cum at least five more times. She never seem to tire.

They got up and got dressed finally once they heard Thomas. He watched her as she made dinner. He thought about how much he loved his woman. Once she got Thomas asleep for the night he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to bed. He figured he'd give it to her real good one more time tonight.

"Baby." he said as she began to suck on his dick once again.

"I want you so bad Jax."

"I want you too baby, but I never thought I would say this but I have to take a break."

Tara smiled at him. She knew he was getting a case of the raw dick. She couldn't help it though. This time she had him home with her and unlike before it was so much more amazing then just the vibrator.

"Oh Jax, just one more time please?" she said.

He couldn't resist. He loved pleasing her.

"Okay, one more time." he said out of breath.

He turned her over and put her face down. He lifted her hips up and entered her. "I love it this way baby." she moaned.

"I know." he said smiling.

He pumped into her hard and fast but she wanted it slower for now. He tried his best to please her. He did slow for awhile but he knew he couldn't keep it up like this. So he began pounding into her. But even that was becoming painful to him. She rolled him over and straddled him. Sliding down his cock she clenched her pussy and he knew all was lost. She fucked him hard and when once again she squirted it soothed his raw cock.

"Thank you baby." she said and finally fell asleep.

Jax was happy that he pleased her but he realized then exactly what Opie was talking about. He didn't know how he was going to ride the bike back the next day.

He finally fell asleep.

Waking up an hour later with Tara once again sucking his cock. He knew that he was going to suffer later. But she was so good at it he groaned and pumped his cock into her mouth. He knew the next day his brother would be teasing him. He would have to see how he could get Tara to go in moderation. He silently chuckled to himself.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Jax woke the next morning and he realized he was in the bed by himself. Tara must have gone to work already. He couldn't help but feel relieved. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do another thing with his dick. He really didn't want to admit that to Tara. He slowly got himself dressed and made it out to his bike. He gritted his teeth as he placed his leg over the bike to get on. He was determined to make it to the clubhouse. By the time he made it, there was sweat covering his body from trying to contain the pain. When he got off he looked around to see if anyone was around. When he didn't see anybody he finally made it off. He knew he was walking funny but he couldn't help it. After sitting on his bike for the ride it was now too painful to stand up normal. He looked up when he heard a chuckle. There stood most of his brothers as if they were waiting for him. Then he looked over at the picnic table and seen Opie sitting there with an ice pack between his legs. He knew then they knew what was wrong with him.

"So Jackie boy, was it something you and Ope got into on your ride?" Chibs said joking.

"Shut up."  
>"I think maybe they wrecked their bikes and landed in some cactus." Bobby said teasingly.<p>

Opie lifted his head up then and hollered for them to shut up.

"Like you have never been through this?" Opie then said. "Bobby, you've been married and had kids, and you Chibs, what about Fiona and when she was pregnant with Kerrianne?"

Bobby and Chibs both looked down realizing they really didn't have any room to tease.

"Did you two go through this?" Jax asked.

"Aye brudder." Chibs answered.

"It's a bitch ain't it. I remember I thought I could never have enough pussy and then I did." Bobby said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, I get that." Jax said.

"Well at least you had fun while you got there." Happy said. "I'm just glad I will never get that way."

"I'll remember you said that." Jax said grimacing in pain as he walked closer.

"So when is she due?" Bobby asked.

"A couple months after Donna." Jax replied.

"Well hallelujah, we are having two more baby sons." Bobby said.

"Yeah." Jax said smiling.

"So did you tell him?" Donna asked when she met Tara for lunch.

"Yeah, we spent the night at a hotel and I told him. He had bought me a really pretty negligee."

"Yeah, Opie did for me too."

"So how is Opie?"

"Better, that time away helped."

"Yeah, well I'm thinking that Jax may need time away as well." she said smiling.

"You didn't?" Donna said laughing.

"I couldn't help it Donna. He wasn't here when I was pregnant with Thomas and it feels so much better then a vibrator."

"Yeah, well you may need to whip that out again." Donna said still laughing.

When Tara went back to work she went in and seen a friend of hers she thought could help.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe there is something that can be prescribed that would help ease the rawness." she asked.

"The rawness of what?" the doctor asked not really paying attention.

"You know."  
>"I know what?" he finally turned to her.<p>

"You know when your wife was pregnant did it make her extra well..

"Oh, oh, uh.. yeah." he said finally understanding.

"So is there anything?"

He looked around his office to find something and finally he brought out some cream.

"This works?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean it helps to relieve the pain."

"Can I have two? My friend is also pregnant and has been giving her husband a run for his money too."

"Sure" he said chuckling. "I definitely remember those days."

Tara blushed as she watched her friend go in like a trance.

"Um.. can I have them?" she asked taking him out of the trance.

"Oh yeah, here." he said giving them to her and then Tara left.

Jax was finally home and he got off the bike slowly once again. He had been hoping by the end of the day it would be better but it wasn't. He walked into the house slowly.

"Tara." he called out.

"In here baby. Come here I have something for you." she hollered back.

He groaned because he really didn't think he could do what he thought she wanted.

He was walking towards the room and talking to her. "Tara, I don't think I can. I'm really tired."

When he walked into the room he was expecting to see her naked on the bed and was surprised when he seen her in a pair of sweat pants and tank top.

"Here lay down baby. I have something that is going to make you feel better." she said as she held up the tube of cream.

"What's that?"

"Lay down and you will see." she said smiling.

He cautiously took his clothes off and lay down. She came over close and said to him. "I know that this will probably be tempting to you but I want to do this for you Jax. I love you and I hate to see you in pain."

She put some lotion on her hands and then glided her hands over his cock. The feeling soothed him. She made sure she got a lot of it on him. She ran her hands up and down his cock and it began to swell.  
>"Baby, I think we need to wait for tonight." she said.<p>

"I know but it feels so good with your hands."

"Well if you feel better in a little while we will see." she said with hope in her voice.

He lay there while she went in and started dinner. As he lay there he realized that the pain had lessened. By the time she called him to dinner he was able to stand up and walk pain free.

"So did it work?" she asked as he came into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" he asked her smiling and coming up to kiss her passionately. "You sure know how to take care of me baby." he said.

"Of course." she smiled back at him.

"Opie is going to want some of this." he said.

"No worries, I gave a tube to Donna. Hopefully he will be able to ride in the saddle again too."

Once they were done with supper and Tara had Thomas in bed. He made sure he showed her how grateful he was that she took such good care of him.

"I love you so much Tara." he said kissing her.

"I love you too baby."


	43. Chapter 43

43.

Things were going great with the club and his personal life. Jax could actually smile now with his whole body in agreement. It had been a couple months since Tara had gotten the cream for him and he was eternally grateful. He had to use it more than once. He really liked the side effects he got for Tara being pregnant. He rode up to the clubhouse and seen Chibs and Bobby sitting on the picnic table talking and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, is she not keeping you busy anymore?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she got some miracle cream from a friend of hers and boy does it work."

"Cream? Why didn't I know about that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I guess that's the benefit of being married to a nurse." Jax said smiling.

"Chibs, why didn't you know this?"

"Brudder if I had known I woulda used it myself." Chibs said.

Jax chuckled at his brothers. They started walking into the clubhouse when a car pulled up outside.

Jax walked over to see what they needed.

"Hello, can I help you darling?" he asked with his normal flirt.

"Oh yes. I am having some major trouble with my car. I was wondering if someone could look at it." The soft voice said.

"Sure, I need you to pull it in that bay. I will have someone come look at it. My name is Jax Teller, one of the owners here."  
>"I'm Sadie Ann Dawson, people call me Sad for short."<p>

"Sad?" he asked perplexed.

"Yeah, especially because most people say I have such a happy disposition."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sad, just pull it in the bay." he said pointing in the direction.

Jax walked over to the garage and went inside the office.

"Mom, I have a customer who needs her car checked out. Who is working today?"

"That would be Happy." Gemma said not looking up.

Jax had to chuckle.

"What's funny" Gemma asked finally looking up at her son.

"It's just ironic."  
>"What is?"<p>

"Well the customer's name is Sadie Ann Dawson, but she goes by Sad and we are sending Happy out to look at her car."  
>"Why in the world would anybody go by the name of Sad?"<p>

"She says it's because of her happy disposition."

"I guess it is kind of ironic. Happy does not have a happy disposition. Maybe they ought to switch names." Gemma said smiling.

"Yeah. I'll go get Happy." he said as he walked out of the office.

Jax went into the clubhouse and called out for Happy.

"Yeah boss man." he said.

"I have a customer outside needing her car checked. Could you do this?"

"Sure, I'll be right out." he said as he tugged his shirt on leaving the buttons undone.

He walked out to the bay area and seen a little volkswagon bug sitting there. It was immaculate on the inside and outside. He had to admit whoever owned it took good care of it. He just could never figure out why anyone would own one. They were too tiny. He walked outside the garage and looked around for the owner so he could get the keys. He looked to the left and didn't see anyone and when he looked to the right where the picnic table was he saw the most petite woman he had ever seen. She had beautiful long blonde hair that was almost to the back of her knees and he was stunned when he seen her turn to him. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever lay eyes on. He seen she was coming over to him and her smile was stunning.

"Hi are you the one that's going to look at my car?" she asked in that soft voice of hers.

"Excuse me." he gruffly said feeling as if his voice was too rough.

"I asked if you were the one that was going to look at my car." she repeated.

"Oh uh.. yeah, I'm going to see what the problem is." he said trying to make his voice sound softer.

"I don't know what happened. It was driving fine and then boom it just stopped. I finally got it restarted and I seen this garage and pulled in. I don't like it when my baby is sick." she said.

Happy was trying his best to contain the feelings he was having. He looked at her and asked her for the keys.

"Oh yeah, I guess you need that." she said laughing and handing the keys over to him.

"It might take awhile is there somewhere you can go while I'm looking at it?"

"Yeah, I just moved here but I'm staying at the little hotel down the road. I haven't found a place yet."  
>"Where are you from?" he asked.<p>

"Tacoma, Washington." she said.

"Tacoma? I use to live there." he said.

"Wow, small world."

"What brings you to Charming?"

"I am opening a boutique here. I had one in Tacoma but the weather is not very cooperative for my line of clothes."

"What kind of clothes?"he asked not understanding why he was asking all these questions.

"Well I sell negligees and things." she said starting to blush.

Immediately Happy got hard. Just thinking about what she might wear was running through his mind.

"I uh.. best get busy. Do you have a number I can call you at or I could bring the car to you."

"Oh no. Don't take your time out for me. I will come back when you call." she said. She gave him her phone number and turned to leave. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she walked away. He was one hot piece of maleness. She hoped he used her number for more than calling her about her car.

He watched as she walked away. Her hips swaying in the tightest pair of jeans he had ever seen. Her cute little ass was like a sucker he wanted to lick. He heard a throat being cleared behind him.

"So you going to look at it?" Jax asked smiling.

"Uh.. yeah. Oh shit."

"What?"

"I forgot to ask her name."

"Oh well lucky for you I know it."

"Okay."  
>"It's Sad."<p>

"Sad?"

"Yeah." Jax said turning and walking away with a smile. If he didn't know better he thought that Happy had finally met his match.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

Sad knew it could probably be awhile so she stopped at the park on the way to the hotel. She loved watching the kids play. As she sat there she saw two women walk by. One with a toddler and it looked like she was pregnant and the other also looked pregnant. She must have been staring because the first one turned to her and said "hi."

"Hi."

"Are you new here?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Washington."  
>"Someone actually moved here to this little old town from a big city?" Donna asked.<p>

"Yeah, I like how this town feels. Besides I sell a certain kind of clothes and it was not exactly good with the kind of weather that Washington has."  
>"What kind of clothes?" Tara asked.<p>

"I sell negligees and well items of that type."

Donna and Tara looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow. So do you know when you are going to open your store or where?" Tara asked sitting down on the bench beside Sad.

"Well I hope soon and yeah, there's a little empty store that I found really cheap. I guess it use to sell cigars."

"Oh I know where it's at." Donna said smiling.

"You two seem quite interested. So you think this will be a good place to open?"

"Oh yeah. You may not know this but we have a lot of bikers here and well we women have to make sure to keep our men tamed if you know what I mean." Tara said.

"I definitely do. So bikers huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it doesn't scare you does it?" Donna asked.

"No. I actually love bikes. And who doesn't like a bad ass biker?" she said with a huge smile.

"So my name is Tara, Tara Teller and this is Donna Winston."

"Teller? Are you related to a Jax Teller from the autogarage?"

"Yeah, he's my husband."

"I just met him today. Had to have my car placed there."

"They do great work." Donna said.

"So what is your name?" Donna asked.

"Sadie Ann Dawson, but call me Sad. That's what all my friends call me."

"Sad? You don't look like a Sad." Tara said.

"Yeah, they say that's why they call me that. They say since I'm so happy most of the time it's a play on that and my initials.

"Oh, well Sad, it's nice to meet you." Tara said as Donna agreed.

"So are your guys bikers?" Sad asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if you seen all the bikes parked there. They have a club."  
>"Oh that is just too cool. Yeah I did see all the bikes."<p>

"So who is it that is working on your car?" Tara asked.

"I didn't get his name. But he was a big guy. Hot as hell. I mean his chest just rippled with muscle. Shit, I should shut up. I know it wasn't Jax but who is your man?"

"His name is Opie. Did he have a really full beard?" Donna asked with a smile.

"No, he was bald and completely shaved. But oo la la, he was hot." she said with a giggle.

"Oh that's Happy." Donna said.

"Happy. He didn't look so happy to me, maybe I should just call him Hotty." she said with another giggle.

Donna and Tara looked at each other and thought it was cute that this tiny little woman had the hots for Happy.

"So did they say how long it would take for your car?" Tara asked.

"A couple hours. They need to figure out what is wrong with it." Sad said. As she finished her sentence her phone rang.

"Hello." she said cheerfully into the phone. "Already. Wow that was fast. I will be there in a few minutes." she said and hung up.

"Was that about your car?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. Said it was finished. I guess I better get to walking."

"Hey we can take you. I would like to see my husband anyways." Tara said chuckling.

"Thank you."  
>"No problem. I am really interested in your boutique. Let me know how it is going and if you need any help."<p>

"I will."

The three of them along with Thomas got into the car. They pulled into the parking lot and they all got out. Gemma seen when they pulled in and walked toward them.

"How is my grandbaby?" Gemma asked.

"Getting bigger everyday along with this one too." Tara said rubbing her belly.

Gemma looked over at the new person with them. "Are you Sad?" Gemma asked.

"Yes ma'am. They said my car was ready and I ran into Donna and Tara and they brought me."

"That's my Tara, she always looks out for others." Gemma said pulling her daughter in law into a hug.

"So who do I see about my car?"

"Let me get Happy." Gemma said smiling.

"I'll get him mom." Tara said as she walked towards the clubhouse.

Gemma took her grandson and went into the office.

"Where did she go?"

"She went into the clubhouse. You want to see?"  
>"Yeah, I think that would be pretty cool." Sad said.<p>

"Then come on." Donna said laughing.

They walked in and it was kind of dark inside. It looked like a bar to Sad. It was warm and cozy. She liked the way it felt. Although it did have kind of an odor she couldn't make out.

"That smell is sweat, booze and pussy." Donna said.

"Now that you mention it, it does." she said laughing.

"Most women would be put off by it, but you seem to be okay with it."  
>"Well we are where a biker club hangs out, I wouldn't expect it to smell like flowers." she said.<p>

"Yeah." Donna said deep in thought. "I think you are going to be a great friend to have Sad."

"You too Donna." she said.

They heard some male voices and listened as they got closer.

"I don't know what it was though. I never ever get goose bumps over pussy." Happy said.

"Brother it happens to the best of us."  
>"Not me. Never." Happy said perplexed at his emotions.<p>

"Why don't you ask her out. See how it goes?" Jax asked.

"Did you see her? She was this little tiny thing with the nicest little ass I've ever laid eyes on. She would never want to go out with somebody like me."

"If you are talking about me, then thank you for the compliment and yes I would love to go out with you." Sad said as the guys walked around the corner to see them standing there.

Happy was shocked to see them standing there and stopped in front of Jax and Jax ran right into him.

"You would?" Happy asked. 


	45. Chapter 45

45.

Happy didn't know what to do. He had never felt like this before and it was kind of pissing him off.

"Well I wasn't talking about you." he said.  
>"Oh, well then I'm sorry." she said blushing.<p>

Donna knew that Happy was lying and she knew it embarrassed Sad. She went to change the subject.

"So is Sad's car fixed?"

"It was just some bad gas. I cleaned out the tank and put some gas protection in. Try not to put cheap gas in your car it will last longer." Happy said gruffly.

"Sure." Sad said not being able to smile anymore. Happy looked at her and hated that he did that to her but he couldn't do anything about it now. He had to deal with whatever was going on in him. He handed her the keys and left.

"I'm sorry about that darling. He's been in a mood today."  
>"Yeah, I get that. I just wish I hadn't thrown myself at someone that clearly isn't interested."<br>Jax wanted to tell her that it wasn't true but Happy was his brother and he had to handle it his way. He walked over to Tara as she came from the back room.

"Where were you? I looked for you in your old dorm room."  
>"And what did you think you would find there?" he asked teasing her.<p>

"I figured you were maybe taking a nap after I wore you out last night."  
>"You wore me out huh?" he asked bringing her closer to him.<p>

"Yeah, okay you wore me out too." she said smiling and then kissing him.

"So I see you met Sad." Jax said.

"Yeah, we ran into her at the park. Do you know she sells negligee? She is going to be opening a boutique here in Charming."

"Oh yeah, well I know where a lot of my money is going to be going." Jax said laughing.

"I mean if you don't want it to then it won't." Tara said.

"Oh you know I do baby." Jax said chuckling.

Tara smiled at him and then they walked over to Donna and Sad.

"So where are you going now?" Tara asked her.

"Well I really need to start looking at some places to rent. Maybe down the road I can buy something."  
>"Hey, I know a cute little home that is two doors down from ours." Tara said.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Come on we can go look now."

"Can I follow you? I really want to see how my baby is." Sad said smiling at them.

"Sure."

Donna and Tara went to get Thomas and then Sad followed them out of the garage.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jax asked as he came up behind Happy who was watching Sad drive out behind Tara.

"I freaked out. I told you, I've never felt this way before."

"Well rule number one is when a female tells you she is interested you don't blow her off. You either let her down gently or you go for it. No matter how you feel."

"I know. I'm a jackass."

"Yeah, right now you are. But I think you could probably make it up to her."  
>"I need to get my head straight first boss."<br>"You do that. But if I were you I wouldn't take too long. You never know who might meet her next." Jax said as he walked off.

"Fuck." Happy muttered to himself.

Tara pulled in and Sad pulled in behind her.

"How do we get in to look at it?"Sad asked.

"Well I happen to have a key."

"What? How do you have a key?"

"Well to be honest, it's my house. I moved in with Jax when we got married and this was mine and Donna's house before we both married."  
>"Oh. So how much do you want to rent it for?"<p>

Tara told her and Sad thought it was agreeable. She walked in and she was in awe. It was just what she was looking for. She ran her hand across the kitchen counters and she loved the look of the cabinets. The kitchen was beautiful. She walked into the living room. There was so much room. She could picture herself setting up her mannequins for her designs. There were three bedrooms with two and half bathrooms. She was picturing each room on what she could use it for.

"I love it. When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want. It's empty so if you want it today it's yours."  
>Sad hugged Tara. "You have been great to me."<p>

"We like having new friends. Don't we Donna?"

"Yes we do. Especially one as sweet as you are." Donna said smiling.

"So let me know when you want to move stuff in. The guys from the club will help. Then I have to warn you Gemma will be planning a housewarming party. So be prepared." Tara said laughing.

"Well I have a lot of stuff in storage here so as soon as they can help than let's do this." Sad said.

Tara pulled out her phone and called Jax. She told him what she needed.

"He said today they have some business to take care of but tomorrow if it's good for you."

"That would be perfect. In the mean time I can go and retrieve my things from the hotel."

"Okay, well we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. The electricity is still on. You can get that changed whenever to your name. No rush."

"Thanks again you two. You have been the best welcoming party I've ever had." she said with a few tears of happiness in her eyes.

Tara hugged her and then Donna did.

"See you tomorrow." she said as they left her there to decide how she wanted everything set up.

Once she figured it all out she went to the hotel to retrieve her belongings. She was happier than she had been in a long time. She knew that this place felt right to her and Tara and Donna made her believe it. She just wished she could get the picture of Happy's muscled chest out of her heard. Oh how she had wanted to run her fingers down it. She felt herself get wet and knew she needed to shake her thoughts.

"Come on Sad, he's not interested get over it already." she said to herself.

She walked out to the car and took off to the hotel not seeing a sexy biker watching her from a distance.

"Was that Happy over there?" Donna asked as they left Sad,

"Yeah, I think it was."

"I thought he wasn't interested."

"Yeah, well I think he was blowing smoke up all our asses." Tara said. "I don't think I've ever seen him with anyone but a croweater or a sweet butt. Maybe he doesn't know how to talk to a girl like Sad."

"I hope that's what it is. She seemed really interested in him. I like here I hope she stay here awhile."

"I think she will." Tara said smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

The next day she met Tara and Donna at the home she was renting. She wondered who it was that was going to be helping her move in. She knew she shouldn't be hoping it was Happy after he clearly told her he wasn't interested but she was. She heard some motorcycles and a vehicle pull into her drive.

"Hey, so do you have a key so we can get your stuff?" Jax asked smiling and giving a kiss to Tara.

"Yeah, um.. the hotel knows there will be people coming."  
>"Great. Anways I want you to meet some of the other brothers. This here is Opie, Bobby, Juice and that one over there getting off the bike is Tig."<br>"Nice to meet you guys." she said disappointed Happy wasn't one of them.

"We will be back soon." Jax said taking the key and having everyone follow.

"Well you met my old man Opie." Donna said smiling.

"Yeah, he's a big one." Sad said smiling at Donna.

"Yeah, but he's all mine." Donna said with a huge smile on her face.

Sad and Tara chuckled at Donna.

"So what did you think of the others?" Tara asked.

"They seem really nice. But hey that last one, Tig, I think Jax said, well he's a hotty too. Not nearly as hot as Happy but I would definitely do him." she said smiling.

Tara smiled knowing that Happy may have made a mistake.

"He's a wild one Sad. Sadistic I heard." Donna said warning her new friend.

"I may like that." Sad said.

Donna and Tara shrugged their shoulders and they started getting everything ready for the stuff to come.

The guys came about an hour later and proceeded to unload her belongings. There wasn't any furniture but she did have a wide selection of items for her new store. She was slightly surprised when she seen Tig. It almost looked like he was making out with one of her mannequins. She chuckled and he turned towards her.

"Hey darling." he said walking towards her.

"Hey."  
>"I'm Tig." he said bringing her hand up to his lips.<p>

"I'm Sad."  
>"Oh don't be sad, I know how to make you happy." he said flirting with her.<p>

"No, my name is Sad." she said chuckling.

"I can still make you happy."

They flirted back and forth for a little while and then Jax called for them to get back to the clubhouse.

Tig kissed her hand once again and gave her a wink. She smiled and he left.

"So Tig?" Tara asked.

"It was just some innocent flirtation."

"There is nothing innocent about Tig." Tara said with a slight smile.

"Hey I think you know who I had my sights on but he wasn't interested. So a little flirting is good for the soul."  
>"Just be careful Sad." Tara said and then hugged her and her and Donna left.<p>

Jax had seen the flirting between Sad and Tig and although he would rather see Sad with Happy he wasn't the one who decides. He would just let everything fall where it does.

"Wow, Happy you missed it. This little gash was hot and I mean hot." Tig said to Happy as they walked into the clubhouse.

"Yeah?" Happy said not really wanting to discuss it.

"Yeah and guess what? I think she has the hots for me. I mean I can tell."

Happy looked up at Jax about that time and he stood to walk away.

"My goal is to get her in one of those sexy nighties and I will make her my bitch for as long as I need her." Tig said before he could walk away.

Happy couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Tig and slammed his fist in Tigs face. Then he walked away.

"What the fuck?" Tig said holding his bleeding nose.

"I guess he didn't like the way you talked about Sad." Jax said with a smile on his face.

"What? She's just a gash."

Jax shook his head and walked away.

Jax found Happy in his room.

"Hey, you okay?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why I did that."

"I do."  
>"Oh yeah, well why don't you tell me? Happy asked sarcastically.<p>

"You want her."

"Fuck no."

"Yeah you do and if you wait too much longer there are going to be others like Tig trying to take what should belong to you. Remember the crew from Tacoma is coming in this weekend." Jax said hoping to get Happy to admit what he wants.

"Whatever." Happy said ignoring his brother and left his room.

It had been four days and Happy still hadn't went to Sad. Tara, Donna and Sad were busy getting her store stocked and ready for opening. Tara had told her about the other charter coming in this weekend and Sad thought that would be perfect if she opened the store so they could maybe drop by and see what she had in stock for their old ladies.

"I think we are going to pull this off." Tara said smiling.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this if it hadn't been for you and Donna. I don't know how to thank you."  
>"I do." Donna said with a smile.<p>

"What's that?"

"I think maybe this little number here." Donna said holding up the sexy little nighty she knew Opie would like."

"You got yourself a deal. " Sad said smiling. "What about you Tara?"

"I kind of like this one." Tara said walking over to the nightie she knew Jax would really like.

"Yeah, I kind of see the whole blue thing matching his blue eyes." Sad said smiling.

"So are you coming to the party?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't want to make Happy feel uncomfortable."

"Shit woman, who the fuck cares? Let's just have a good time." Tara said.

"Okay, I think I will. I mean this has been a long four days getting everything ready. Let's relax for that night."

Donna and Tara looked at each other and smiled.

"So what are you going to wear?" Tara asked.

"Well you know I have more than nighties. I will probably go in one of my own creations."

"Do you have something that would be good for me and Tara? We'll pay you." Donna asked.

"I think I can find something for my two new friends." Sad said happily.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

The night was finally here. Sad looked at the outfit she had finally decided on wearing. She was exhausted from working on the store all week but she was really looking forward to this party. If Happy didn't want her maybe she could find someone else as enticing because she really needed some loving. It had been a while and she was horny as hell. She put her lotion on that she always wore and started getting dressed. Tara had said that her and Jax would be by to pick her up. Once she was dressed she knew it wouldn't be long for them to come. She decided though that she needed a little moral booster. She pulled her tequila out with a shot glass and poured a shot. She picked it up and swallowed it down. The burn felt good. She did one more and she was ready to face everyone.

She heard the knock and she picked up keys and went to the door. Walking out and turning to lock the door she then turned to Tara.

"Hey girl." Tara said.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just had to take a moral booster." she said smiling feeling a slight buzz.

"I understand that. Come on the party awaits."

She climbed in the back seat. "Hey Jax." she said.

"Hey, you look good, and I didn't think it was possible but what Tara is wearing is hot. I mean I'm going to have to make sure everyone there knows who she belongs to." Jax said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." Sad said chuckling..

"What's that perfume you have on?" Tara asked.

"Oh it's not perfume. It's a lotion I developed for my store."

"It smells great. You do a lot of things for your store."  
>"Yeah,. It's my passion."<br>"I believe it. " Tara said smiling.

Jax was thinking on the way to the club about Sad's business. He wondered if she needed any investors. He thought maybe that would be a great investment. He decided to talk to the guys at the next church meeting and see what they said.

They pulled into the parking lot and even though Sad had those two shots she was really nervous about maybe getting to see Happy again.

Tara seem her face and she knew what Sad was thinking about. She thought about what her and Jax talked about and she knew Jax didn't think it was their place to tell Sad how Happy felt. But Tara couldn't get the picture of Sad and Tig out of her head and that really bothered her. Tig was okay to be friendly to but he was not who she wanted to see Sad with. She made a decision right then.

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" Tara asked Sad as Jax went into the clubhouse.

"Yeah."

"I know it's not my business but I just want you to know that I know you think that Happy isn't interested but you're wrong. He just doesn't understand his feelings at the moment. You kind of knocked him for a loop. He's not used to the way he feels about you."

Sad looked a little shocked at what Tara said.

"How do you know?" she finally asked.

"Well Happy had a talk with Jax and I'm not suppose to be telling you this but I just couldn't let you go hanging around with Tig if I could help it. I mean if Tig is what you want great, but I just don't think he is truly what you want."

Sad just looked at Tara for a moment.

"I"m sorry I probably overstepped my bounds." Tara said realizing she may have made a mistake.

"NO, no Tara, thank you. I'm glad I know. It explains a lot. So exactly what do I do with this information?"

"Well it doesn't hurt to flirt with others to maybe make him realize that if he doesn't move soon he won't get the chance." Tara said smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sad said smiling.

They then turned and went into the clubhouse.

The music was loud and their was cigarette smoke billowing everywhere. The lights were low. It looked just like a regular bar. When she seen the kind of women that were here it made her step a little closer to Tara as they walked.

"These women need some serious fashion help. Don't they know you want to tease and taunt a man not just lay it all out for them?" she said to Tara once they finally stopped by the bar.

"No, these are croweaters and sweet butts." Tara said.

"What?"

"They are women who only serve the guys."  
>"You mean your man goes with some of them and you don't mind?"<br>"Oh no, no no. These are for the single guys. I won't say a married man hasn't tried it once or twice but you just have to make it clear to your man you won't have that. If he loves you he won't."

"Oh, you scared me for a moment. I thought I was going to have to smack down on my new friends husband."

Tara looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome." Sad said knowing why Tara was thanking her.

"So what do you want to drink?" the prospect asked as they went up to the bar.

"Tequila chaser." Tara said.

"Wow, we even like the same drink." Sad said laughing.

"Make that two." Tara turned to the prospect and said.

They got their drinks and walked over to the pool tables since that was where Jax was standing with Opie, Donna, Bobby and some guy she had never met before.

"Hey," Tara said as they walked up.

Jax pulled her into his side and they watched as the new guy and Opie was shooting pool.

"What do you think?" Jax asked Sad.

"I think this is great. I love this place it's just so, I don't know the word but it is." she said laughing.

"I'm glad you like it."

About that time the new guy walked over.

"Who is this beautiful sight before my eyes?" Koz asked Jax.

"Oh Koz, this is Sad and Sad this is Koz. He's from the Tacoma chapter."

"Nice to meet you." she said seeing he was definitely good looking.

She turned to Tara and whispered in her ear. "Is all the guys in this club hot?" she asked

"Yeah, they are." Tara said smiling.

Before she knew it Koz was taking her arm and leading her to a private table. He said he wanted to get to know the beautiful woman who entered his life. It was very sweet that he was kind of a romantic. She couldn't help but feel a tingle on her skin and she slowly looked around the room. As she did she seen the man who had caught her eye right off. Happy. He was watching her with a glint in his eye. He looked angry and she wondered what he was angry at now.

"Hey, I love that outfit you have on." Koz said bringing her attention back to him.

"Thank you. I made it."

"You made it?"

"Yeah, I uh.. well I own a boutique. It specializes in negligees but I also have an after dark collection. "Well it is gorgeous and very sexy." he said leaning closer to her.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

She liked this guy and she couldn't help but flirt back. She was having a good time.

Jax watched as Koz made his move on Sad. He wondered what Happy was going to do with it right in front of his face. He decided to keep an eye out so there wasn't any trouble. He found Happy sitting on the couch keeping a close eye on the two. He knew Happy was getting angry when he grabbed a sweet butt and planted her in his lap. He watched as Sad looked over and seen it and knew she was wondering what the sweet butt had that she didn't. If she only knew the truth he thought.

About that time he seen Koz grab Sad's hand and start to lead her to the back room. He watched as the sweetbutt on Happy's lap landed on the floor and Koz was holding his face as Happy landed another nose punch to a brother. He couldn't help but smile. Finally something he thought.

"What the hell? " Koz said as he and Happy were the best of friends. He couldn't figure out why he just got punched by him.

"She's not a sweetbutt." was all Happy said as he walked away.

"What the hell?" Sad asked totally shocked at what just happened.

"Do you happen to know Happy?" Koz asked trying to understand what happened.

"I met him once."

"Anything else?"

"No, he said he wasn't interested in me." she said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh Fuck." Koz said.

"What?" she asked.

"Um.. look you are one hot sexy woman but I didn't know you were already taken."

"Wait, I'm not." she yelled at him as he walked away. "What the fuck?" she yelled next as he continued to walk away.

She sat down in her seat trying to figure out what just happened. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. She finally spotted Tara and walked over to her.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go ahead and catch a cab and leave."

"Why?" Tara asked not knowing what happened.

"I just think it's best."

Tara nodded her head and said she hoped everything was okay.

"Yeah, are you going to be over at the boutique tomorrow?" she asked Tara.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Goodnight." she said and turned to walk away.

She didn't know that there were three men who watched her walk away.

As she was standing outside waiting for her cab she heard the door to the clubhouse open. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened in there."

"It's okay. Look, I just don't understand. If he doesn't want me why is he keeping everyone else away?"

"It's complicated." Jax said still not wanting to give out his brothers feelings.

"Well I think it's best I stick to my store. Are you going to mind that Tara works with me there?"

"No, I think it's great for her. She loves having another friend. And there are all kinds of perks." He said winking at her.

"Yeah." she said smiling at Tara's husband.

"I may have a proposition for you tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, um.. Jax, Tara is my friend and I'm not interested in a married man even if you are hot as hell."

Jax smiled. "Thanks but no not that. I love Tara. I would never do that to her again. Once I finally figured out she was the one for me well that's all it took.

"Then what?" she said blushing at her mistake.

"I have to wait to talk to the club, but I will see you tomorrow." he said and he turned to walk back into the clubhouse as she got into the cab.

The next day during church he decided to bring his question to the club.

"So everyone met Sad last night right?" Jax asked the guys.

Everyone said yes, a few were a little more exited then others.

"Well she owns a boutique. It sells negligees, evening wear that is a little sexier then what you can get in the mall. She also has lotions she makes herself. I was thinking of asking her if she needs an investor. Maybe it is a lucrative business that we can sink our teeth into." he said.

"I'd like to sink my teeth in her." Tig said under his breath.

Jax looked over at Happy and knew he was trying his best to keep his temper in check.

"I was wondering if you guys might think this would be a lucrative idea and if so I can talk to her about it."

Everyone gave their opinions. Different reasons but they all thought it was a sound idea. All but Happy made comments.

"What about you Happy? You've been quiet." Koz said smiling at his bestfriend.

"I'm okay with it." he said in a monotone voice.

"Okay everyone let's put it to the vote." Jax said.

It was unanimous and he hit the gavel down. "I'll talk to her today." Jax said smiling.

They all got up from the table and were starting to walk out the door. He looked up at Happy.'

"Happy, can I get a moment?"

Happy sat back down.

"I need to know what the hell is going on with you. You can't blow her off and then make sure everyone else stays away."

"I'm trying to figure it out." Happy finally said.

"Well do it faster. This might be what hinders this deal. In fact I want you to come with me when I talk to her."  
>"Jax."<p>

"I mean it Happy. You always do what's best for the club. This could be what's best for the club and for you. So I will see you in an hour. Go think about what you want to say to her." he said as he got up and left Happy there in the room.

Tara knew what Jax was going to ask the club today and she hoped it got approval. She really wanted Sad to stay. She also knew he was going to tell Happy to figure it out fast. She walked into the boutique and didn't see Sad. She walked to the back and she was sitting on a stool deep in thought.

"Hey." Tara said softly.

"Oh hi. Come on back." she said to Tara.

"I wanted to know what you wanted me to do first."

"Well mainly I just want to set up the balloons, the welcoming signs and maybe the desert and food trays. I'm going to have champagne flowing so the opening should be good."

"Sounds awesome." Tara said smiling. The two went out then and started setting up for the grand opening.

"Are you okay? " Tara asked as she seen how quiet Sad was.

"Yeah, I'm great." Sad said with a smile that Tara knew wasn't real.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

As Tara was putting the last touches that Sad wanted done she heard the roar of her man's bike. She smiled to herself when she looked out and seen Happy walking besides Jax.

"Hey you." she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey, how is everything?" he asked.

"Good. Everything is set up I just wish she was in a happier place." Tara said as she looked up to see Happy.

"Where is she?" was the only thing he said to Tara.

"She's in the back room. But if you are going to hurt her anymore Happy I won't let you back there." Tara said.

"It's okay babe. I think Happy needs to do this." Jax said calming Tara down.

She watched as Happy the one man she knew that was completely sure of himself take a deep breath before walking to the back looking very unsure.

Once Happy walked to the back room he seen her with her back to him. She was arranging something on a mannequin. He watched her for a second before he walked towards her. She was deep in thought and never heard anything.

"Hey." he said softly.

She didn't hear him as she was in her own mind at the moment.

He reached out and touched her shoulder to get her attention.

She jumped and turned to him and before he knew what was happening she kicked him hard in the groin. Happy doubled over.

She looked at him and realized what happened.

"I'm sorry." she said.

He was struggling to catch his breath. He held his hand up to her. "It's fine." he was finally able to say.

"I didn't know who it was. I just reacted."

"No, um.. "still struggling to catch his breath. "It's all good. I deserved that."

"Yeah, You kind of did." she finally said.

Once he caught his breath and was able to talk normally again he sat down in a chair beside her.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." he said.

"Oh? You want to talk to me? Why?" she said getting nervous.

"I'm sorry. I know I acted like a fool. It just threw me."  
>"What threw you?"<p>

"You. You threw me. The feelings you brought out in me."  
>"I'm not understanding." she said making it as hard as she could. She deserved a complete explanation.<p>

"I like you. I like you a lot. I've never felt this for anyone before. I know I said I didn't and I lied, I was afraid to face whatever this is." he said his hands waving between the two. "Hell I'm still afraid."

She finally smiled realizing what he was saying.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Not of you darling, of what I feel for you."

"I'm scared too you know."

"Why?"

"Because I've never felt this strongly about anyone so fast before."

"So what do you want to do about this?" he asked with his head down not wanting to see if she was going to reject him.

"Well, what I want to do is kiss you and never let you go." she bravely said.

"Even after everything?"

"Yeah, Happy, I want to see where this takes us."  
>"Me too." he said standing up and pulling her into his arms. "I want to see what those sweet looking lips taste like." before he pulled her into a deep kiss. Before she knew what was happening they were having their tongues mating together. She loved the taste of his mouth. He finally pulled away letting them both catch their breaths.<p>

"So what happens now?" she asked breathless.

"I want you Sad, I want you something bad."

"I want you too Happy."

"They are all going to know you are mine. Is that okay with you?" he finally asked her.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay with that." she said as he kissed her once again.

They finally broke apart and walked out towards Tara and Jax.

"Well it looks like we're ready." she said to Tara and Jax as they walked out to the room.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Tara said smiling as she seen the possessive way that Happy was with Sad.

"Let's open the doors." Jax said smiling.

Once the doors opened Sad was surprised at the amount of people that started showing up. Happy had joined some of the guys from the club but she could feel his eyes on her. She felt like she could float away the way he made her feel.

"Hey you." Donna said walking up behind her.

"Hi."

"You look really happy. I'm glad." Donna said.

"Yeah, finally, I truly am."

After the store closed for the night, she locked the doors and turned to her friends and their spouses.

"Sad, can I talk to you a minute?" Jax asked.

"Sure, but why not talk in front of everybody?" she asked.

"I guess I could. They all know what I want to discuss. I just didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position if you didn't like it."

"It's fine. Go ahead." Sad said.

"Okay, well the club has been looking into investing in some more legal businesses. We are trying our best to get out of the illegal business. I think this one could be very lucrative. So I was wondering if you were into having some investors?"

Sad looked at all of them and then turned to Jax.

"I would love it. But on one condition."  
>Jax looked at her and he thought he knew what she was going to say.<p>

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I want Tara and Donna to be the front counsel of investors. They know what would be acceptable to the club and they have you two to throw the ideas at."

Jax looked at Tara and seen her nodding at him with a huge smile on her face, then he looked at Donna and seen the same. He faced Opie in question before he said anything. Opie nodded his head.

"Okay, it's a deal." Jax finally said.

Tara let out a squeal and jumped up in his arms kissing him thoroughly. "If I knew this was what it took to get you to kiss me like that I would have done it sooner." Jax said.

"I'll show you more later." she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, then. I think it's time Tara and I go." he said with a smile, grabbing her arm and turning her to the door.

Happy and Opie chuckled at the two as they seen Jax dragging his woman out the door.

"Yeah, us too." Donna said smiling. Opie looked at her and quickly picked her up and carried her out.

"So darling, you ready to go?" Happy asked.

"Oh yeah." she said reaching up to bring his lips down to hers. She squealed when he picked her up and carried her out to his bike. 


	50. Chapter 50

50.

Everything was going great. The club was finally completely free of any illegal business. The boutique was doing even better then anyone thought. The porn studio was lucrative and life was just good. There had been a little trouble between Tig and Happy once Tig realized that Happy and Sad were together, but Tig lost interest after he knew Sad would never come to him. To him there was so much more pussy he could have without all the trouble. Everyone was a little surprised that Happy seemed to be so domesticated. He hadn't changed how he was with the club but when it came to Sad all bets were off. Finally came the day of Sad getting her crow. He watched as Happy walked around with a never ending smile. Something none of them had ever hoped to see.

"So today is the big day huh?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Happy said.

"You going to do it?"

"Ain't no one else going to touch her."

Jax chuckled. "So do you know what you are going to put?"

"Yeah."

Jax knew that Happy wasn't much for words. So he tapped his brother on the back and left towards the bar.

"Set me and Happy up." Jax said to the prospect.

"Just one. I want to be completely coherent." Happy said smiling.

"Okay then." Jax said as he held up his shot to Happy. Happy tapped the glass with his and downed it.

They sat there for a moment until they heard women walking in laughing.

"Well I think she's here." Jax said.

Happy finally turned to Jax and whispered to him. "How did you ask Tara?"

"Ask Tara what?"

"You know, um.. marriage." Happy said.

"Oh, I um.. well I used Thomas. I put the ring on his finger and handed him to Tara. She seen it and knew what I was asking."

"Oh, that won't work then." Happy said.

"Just ask her. No matter how you do she will be happy with it."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. Just look at her. She's beaming for just getting your crow put on her. She would definitely be wearing your ring with pride."

Happy turned to Sad and realized that Jax was right. But he also knew that he wanted to do something special for her too. He thought about it and knew what he wanted to do.

He lay her down on the tattoo bed and made sure she was comfortable. Then he went to work on her. He took extra care in every stroke wanting everything to be perfect. When he was done he just stared at it. He was about to burst with the pride he felt knowing this woman loved him. He thought back to the day she told him she loved him and his heart beat faster. He leaned down and kissed her on her head whispering in her ear. "You want to see it?" he asked.

She lifted her head. "You're done?"

"Yeah." he said holding a mirror.

She sat up and went in front of the long mirror hanging on the wall. She held the hand mirror and turned so she could see it. Tears burst into her eyes.

"It's beautiful Happy."

"I love you Sadie." he said softly. She shivered when he said her name with such a caress in his voice.

"I love you too." The tattoo with the crow was beautiful it was almost like a generic reaper tattoo, but with a banner on the scythe stating "belongs to Happy Lowman.". She turned to him again and when she did he held a ring in front of him. "I want you to be Sadie Lowman, if you want to be." he said.

Tears filling more and more into her eyes she nodded and then hugged him so tightly. "I love you so much Happy Lowman and I would love to be Sadie Lowman."

"No more Sad for you babe."

"No more Sad." she said smiling through her tears and kissing him like she had never kissed him before.

They walked out for everyone to see her crow and he had tugged a shirt onto her that she could raise up for them to see. But that was all he wanted them to see.

"It's beautiful Sad." Tara said.

"Um.. It's not going to be Sad anymore." she said.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

Sadie raised her hand up and everyone gasped in shock except for Jax. He smiled that knowing smile.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two." Tara said bringing her in for a hug. Donna came over doing the same.

"So we have planning to do." Gemma said as she too gave her a hug and pulled the girls away from the guys.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Opie said laughing.

"Things change." Happy said with one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah," Opie said with a smile.

"I have a favor though."

"What's that?" Jax asked.

"I need Kozik to do a tattoo for me."

"I can have him brought back down for you." Jax said smiling.

"Thanks, that would be great. He's the only one I trust to make sure it's done right."

The following week Kozik was able to leave his own chapter and come down.

"Hey man, I hear there is something you want me to do for you." he said to Happy as he walked into the clubhouse.

"Yeah, did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand why you need so much yellow."

"You will. Come back to my old room." he said as he led Koz back to the room.

When Happy told him what he wanted he was in shock. No other brother has ever had something like this tatted on them.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Koz asked.

"Yeah, I am. Man you know me. But Sadie, she has my heart thoroughly. I can't even contemplate what I would do without her. So I want to do something for her that shows everyone exactly how I feel. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Alright then, I guess we should get started."

Laying there while Koz went to work doing exactly what Happy had drawn he was lost in thought of his beautiful fiancee. He was glad he had the whole day since Sadie was with Tara and Donna on a buying trip for the wedding. Because he knew this was going to take the better part of the day. He ended up dozing off as Koz worked. His mind was dreaming about her and how beautiful she is. Then his mind got restless thinking of the man that Sadie had told him who seemed to be always in her store staring at her. He had talked to the guy and warned him off and Sadie hadn't seen him since, but he was still concerned. He woke up right when Koz finished. He sat up and looked at it in front of the mirror. His thoughts cleared as he loved how it looked.

"You did great Koz. I knew you would. Thanks."  
>"Anytime brother."<p>

"So I would like to ask you to be my bestman."

Shocked Kozik stared at him. "You asked her to marry you?" he finally said.

"Oh yeah. I'm not letting her go." Happy said smiling.

"You know I will." Kozik said slapping him on the back as they hugged.


	51. Chapter 51

51.

He finally went out to where the rest of the guys were. He knew Jax and Opie would be out there too since their women was with his. He seen Gemma and Nero sitting over at the pool table. Gemma had Thomas in her lap.

"Hey everyone, I want to show you something." Happy said feeling nothing but pride as he spoke.

Everyone got quiet and turned to Happy.

"I know that this is not the norm but I want everyone to know how I feel about Sadie. She has agreed to be my wife so there is no longer any Sad. She will be Sadie Lowman."

Everyone clapped and yelled out for them.

"Now I know that our women get our crow but I wanted to do something special for my woman and I wanted you all to see it." he said as he slowly took his kutte off and pulled his shirt over his head. Everyone got real quiet as they looked upon Happy's chest. The only place pretty much that didn't already have a tattoo. What they saw was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair holding a heart in her hand. The words above her said "Sadie" and below the tat was "Lowman" On the heart it had "Happy". They all took a collective breath and then Jax started clapping.

"That's beautiful man. You know though you just set a precedence." he said laughing.

"I wanted everyone to know how I feel." Happy said.

"Yeah, I understand that. So are you going to be upset if anyone else feels the same?" Jax asked already thinking how he would love to put his Tara on him.

"I think it would be perfect." Happy said.

They all hugged Happy and were toasting him and his love for his woman when Jax's phone started ringing. He stepped away from all the noise and answered it.

"Yeah." he said into the phone.

There was no answer on the other end, but then he started hearing someone in the background. "Bitch did you really think I was going to let you go off with someone else?" You are mine and only mine. I can't believe you put his name on your back. You little slut." Jax heard before he heard a loud slap. Then he heard the slightest whisper from his Tara. "We are at the hotel next to the big dress store. Please hurry." then the phone went dead.

"I need everyone's attention." he yelled out. Everyone became silent.

"The girls are in trouble. They've been taken." he said looking at Opie and Happy. He could see the fear he felt in their faces.

"Church now." he said leading everyone inside the room.

"What happened?" Happy asked feeling deep seated pain in his heart.

"I just got a call from Tara. At first she didn't speak but I heard a man in the background yelling at someone. Talking about how she had his name tatted on her back and that she was his and nobody elses. Then Tara whispered and said where they were being held and to hurry."

"Who could it be?" Opie asked.

"I think I know." Happy said as he stood up starting to leave.

"Woah, you need to let us in. They have ours too. We go in all of us." Jax said.

Happy nodded his head. He told them about the guy who was forever at the boutique. He said he warned him off and they hadn't heard anything else.

"So you think he is after Sadie?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Happy said.

"Well they have all of them so we got to go get them." Tig said surprising all of them.

"What? I know what those women mean to you three. I don't want any of my brothers to lose what they have."

They all thanked him and was glad he felt that way.

The club managed to get close to the place and then they parked their bikes. They didn't want this guy and whoever else he had with them to hear them coming. Jax scouted out the plan and went over it with the guys. They all agreed and slowly they made their way to them.

"Tara, you okay?" Sadie asked as she was sitting next to her on the ground.

"Yeah, I got a hold of Jax. They should be here soon."  
>"They better hurry or Donna might never make it back from this."<br>"I know." she said then she looked up and seen Juice through the window of the door.

"They're here." she whispered.

Sadie looked up to see Juice. He nodded his head and then disappeared.

"Man, it's not Sadie they were after." Juice said as he got back to the guys.

"Then who?" Jax asked.

"Donna." he said.

Opie's head jerked up. "Donna?"

"Yeah, I didn't see her so they have her somewhere else. I did see Tara and Sadie. They were tied up right there in the front room."

"Let's go." Jax said as they all moved forward.

The door burst open and Juice ran to Tara and Sadie as the others went to the only other room in the building. They kicked it in and there was Donna hanging by a rope from the ceiling. She was only in her bra and underwear. Before anything else could be done, Opie had shot. They seen one man fall to the floor. The others started scrambling trying to get away. They knew they shouldn't have participated in this. Opie ran to his Donna and freed her. She was unconscious as he lifted her up. Carrying her out as his brothers took care of the rest. Tara and Sadie ran to him, helping him with Donna. They seen tears in Opies eyes and knew he thought she might be dead.

"She's going to be fine Opie. They just took her back there. They didn't have a chance to do anything, other then slap her around."  
>Tara explained so that he wouldn't think she had been raped.<p>

"I should have protected her." Opie said.

"You did. She's safe now." Sadie said softly placing a hand on his arm.

He looked up at her and nodded. He then carried her out to the van that the prospects came in. He lay her gently in the back and crawled up with her.

"Should she go to the hospital?" he asked Tara.

"Naw, let's take her home Ope." she said to him giving him a gentle smile.

Once Jax and the guys finished up they did clean up and then Happy and Jax left to meet Tara, Sadie and Opie at their house.

They knew that these women were everything to them and they were determined to prove to them how much they meant to them. Softly they spoke and they came to a decision. They knew it wasn't much but they wanted their women to know.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

Once they got to the house Donna came to. They got her comfortable and let Opie and her in the room to themselves. They went back to the living room and that is when Jax and Happy came in.

They pulled their women into their arms and hugged them tight. Grateful they were okay.

"How is Donna?" Jax finally asked his wife.

"She woke up. She and Opie are in there. " she said pointing to the guest room of theirs.

"Good. So did she, um.. was she?"

"No, they didn't have time. They had just taken her back to that room right before yall came in."

"I thought he was after you babe." Happy said to Sadie.

"I thought so too at first. I mean he was always at my store even when Donna wasn't. I think now though he just wanted to be there to make sure he didn't miss seeing her."

"Well, he won't be trouble anymore." Jax said. They hugged their women again and kissed them but they knew they had to leave for church. The club needed to know everything.

Jax knocked on the door before entering. He seen his bestfriend sitting there watching over his wife.

"Opie, we have to go. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"I'll get the girls to come in here and be with her." Jax said.

Opie nodded and stood up. He waited for the girls to come in before he kissed Donna's lips and he walked out.

After church, Opie, Jax and Happy stayed in the room. "So how do we do this?" Jax asked Happy.

"Well you guys need to decide what it is you want done. I will make the design and show it to you. If you approve I will do the tats."  
>Jax nodded and looked at Opie. "You still want to do this?" he asked his bestfriend.<p>

"More than ever." Opie said.

"How are we going to show the women?"

"Well I was kind of thinking of something if you uh.. two want to."Jax said slightly blushing.

"Wow, must be good. I've never seen you blush." Opie said laughing.

"Well I don't know if Happy can keep himself from Sadie for a little while so she doesn't see his yet. I was thinking the three of us could you know maybe give them a striptease. Just when the three of them are by themselves."

"Um... you want me to show my body off to Tara and Sadie?" Opie asked nervously.

"Dummy they wouldn't be looking at you. They would be looking at us. Only Donna would be looking at you."

"So why do it all together then?" Opie asked.

"Because, It's more effective if we are all there giving each of our women lap dances." Happy said.

"Okay." Opie said still wondering why.

"See the thing is none of us have done this before. It would be a complete surprise to them. It would also be outside their boundaries you know. Makes it exciting for them." Jax said.

"You know that Sadie has some items that she sells for men?" Happy asked them.

"You want me to dress up?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, we do. You can do this brother. For Donna." Jax said smiling.

That was all it took. He would do anything for his Donna.

They all smiled and made their plans.

Donna was better and the three of them were making plans for the wedding.

"What has you so down?" Tara asked Sadie.

"Happy. For some reason he won't give it to me."  
>"Give it to you?" Donna asked.<p>

"You know." Sadie said blushing.

Donna and Tara looked at each other and started laughing.

"Don't laugh. It's been two days."

They only laughed harder.

"Well maybe soon." Donna said.

"Yeah, maybe he is just being romantic since your wedding is only day after tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe."  
>"I wonder why they want us all to stay at the boutique tonight after it closes." Donna said.<p>

"Yeah, I know. Sounds weird huh?" Tara said.

"Okay, this is it." Happy said as they watched the three women sitting in the furniture Sadie had for her customers to relax.

"You ready?" Jax asked Opie.

"Yeah, I just feel a little weird with this string up my ass." Opie said.

"It won't be there long I bet." Happy said.

They nodded and then Happy turned on the music.

The girls looked up wondering where the music was coming from and then they saw the guys walking out.

"Hey." Tara said starting to get up to run to him.

"Stay." he said as the three of them started doing a little dance for the women.

"Oh my God." Donna said smiling behind her hands.

The three of them watched as the guys started doing a striptease dance.

Tara quickly grabbed her wallet to see if she had any ones. She did and pulled them out. She handed a couple to each of the girls. The girls then waved them at the guys.

Then as they watched the guys strip off their shirts, they sat stunned.

Jax had a large heart with Tara and Thomas's name and room for another when the baby is born.. Opie had "My heart will always belong to Donna." with room to put their child's name in. The girls stood up going to their man. Pulling them in passionate kisses. Then without any words they left in pairs.

Sadie had tears in her eyes as she looked at the man she loved so much. He sat on the bed and she was on her knees in front of him. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too baby. So very much." She leaned forward to kiss him and then she was taking care of her man. Still not believing what her man did just for her.

Donna wouldn't let Opie go. She knew he loved her she just never believed how much until tonight. She was stunned when he pulled away from her and told her to sit on the bed. She did as he said and then he switched on the stereo. The song started playing and she gasped again at what he was doing for her. He was giving her a full on strip tease and he looked so hot in the g-string he was wearing. She couldn't help but chuckle though when as he was dancing he flopped out due to being too big to be contained by the little scrap of material. She tugged him to the bed and she showed him how much she loved him.

Tara was smiling so big on the back of the bike. She couldn't help but touch her man as he drove them home. When she unzipped his pants and pulled him out as they were riding he was so surprised he almost wrecked. He managed to get the bike straight and revved the engine to go faster. He wanted home and he wanted to be home fast. Before she could do anything he had her off the bike and was carrying her through to the bedroom. She never let go of his cock. "You are going to kill me Tara." he said seductively. 


	53. Chapter 53

53.

The wedding was small but beautiful. Sadie never thought she could be so happy. The honeymoon though was cut short when they got word that Donna was in labor. They rushed back to Charming and was at the hospital waiting with Tara, Jax and the rest of the brothers. Sometime later Opie walked over to them with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a boy."

Jax was smiling big he was so happy for his bestfriend and brother.  
>"Congrats man." he said hugging him.<p>

"Yeah, I was a little worried. Donna kept teasing me that it was a girl."

Tara looked uncomfortable when he said that. She hadn't told anyone what she was having, not even Jax. She was too nervous to.

Sadie seen her and went to her friend. "Hey you. You want to get some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Tara said relief in her face.

Once they sat down in the cafeteria Sadie leaned forward. "So you still haven't told him?"

"I'm too afraid. I mean they all want a boy you know to add to the Sons."

"Tara, you already gave him a boy, besides I think Jax is going to love having a little girl. She will probably become daddy's little angel." Sadie said smiling.

"Maybe." Tara said.

"You have to tell him."

"I know. I will, I promise."

They finished their hot chocolate and walked back to the waiting room. Jax looked over at his wife and he wondered what was wrong. She should be really happy for Donna right now. He looked her over and couldn't help but smile to know he was going to be here for this child to be born too. Then it dawned on him what she may be so concerned about. He decided to talk to her that night when they went home.

Everyone stayed until they got to visit with Donna and to meet the new little Son. Once they got back on the bike to go home he noticed Tara became real quiet. Once home he tugged her off the bike and lightly tugged her into the living room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him trying to tell him but the words got stuck in her throat.

"I'll be right back. There is something I want to show you." he said as he ran to the closet. He dug in to where he had placed it so long ago.

Walking into the living room he hid it behind his back.

"Tara, you do know that whatever we have I love you and it is going to be perfect. We already have a perfect son and I'm kind of hoping that this little bundle of joy might get to wear this." he said bringing the little pink leather jacket out to show her.

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes. "You want a girl?"

"I mean, I'm going to be happy with whatever he or she is. But yeah, I seen this when Opie and I went on our trip and I couldn't resist getting it."

She managed to struggle up off the couch and hugged him tightly. "I was so afraid you would be upset. I know you guys all want boys."

"Tara, I love you and I love all of our children. You will never disappoint me darling." bringing her lips to his.

"I can't believe you bought this. It's so adorable." she said looking closer at the little jacket.

It had been a month since that day and Jax and Tara were busy getting their little girl's room ready. Sadie and Happy had left to go back to their honeymoon the day after Donna gave birth. Now they were living together happily as man and wife.

Tara was sitting on the couch looking very tired.

"Hey, you okay?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I'm just so ready for her to make an appearance."  
>Jax chuckled. "Just like a female to make everyone wait." he said jokingly.<p>

Tara chuckled and threw the pillow at him. "Oh shut up." she said. The following week Tara came home from her doctor appointment and told Jax that the doctor said if she didn't go into labor within the next couple of days he was going to induce. He was nervous about that. He never knew anyone that had to be induced. He went back to the clubhouse and was sitting there in deep thought drinking a beer.

"Hey, what are you doing hanging around here?"

"I'm just thinking."  
>"Well shouldn't you be at home since Tara is about to go into labor?" Happy asked.<p>

"Yeah." he said and told Happy what the doctor said.

"Oh man, don't worry. My aunt had to be induced. It just makes the labor a little rougher for Tara but everything will be okay."

"You think?"  
>"Yeah. Um.. I do have something to ask you though."<p>

"What's that?"

Jax hadn't seen Happy walk in since he wasn't paying attention much so he was surprised with what Happy asked.

"Do you think maybe Tara can get me some of the cream?"

Jax looked at the man at first not understanding then it dawned on him. Jax started laughing.

"It's really not funny man."

"I know. Sorry, I just..." he said as he started laughing again.

"Do you?" Happy asked starting to get a tad upset.

"Yeah, why don't you come by the house."

"Good." Happy said as he followed Jax out to the bike.

When they pulled in Jax tried his best not to look at Happy because he knew he would not be able to contain his laughter. He walked in and called out for Tara.

"Yeah baby." she said as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Um.. Happy has to ask you for something." Jax said as he turned away to keep his face from showing.

"Yeah Happy?" she turned to the man and asked.

Happy was a little put off that Jax didn't say what he needed, but he went ahead and asked.

"I was hoping you could um... maybe um.. get me some..."  
>"What Happy?" she asked impatiently.<p>

"Some of that cream you got for Opie and Jax." he blurted out real fast.

Tara looked shocked and then she got a huge smile on her face.

"Sadie?" she asked.

"Yeah."  
>Tara started laughing. She was happy for her friend. As she laughed she went to her bag and pulled out a tube of the cream. Walking back towards Happy she felt something wet hit her legs. Looking down she realized what it was.<p>

"Tara, why did you just pee yourself?" Happy asked her.

Jax jerked around and then quickly picked up Tara. He yelled at Happy to get his son to Gemma and he put Tara in the car as he took her to the hospital.


	54. Chapter 54

I am so happy there are so many that enjoyed this story. I wanted to bring it to an end before it got boring. I love Jax and Tara and it's kind of strange because at first I didn't while watching the show. I hated the way Gemma was so I wanted to change it. So I'm ending this one now. I will be starting another fic soon. Thanks again for all the support.

54.

Jax was pacing trying to be patient for them to call him in to the room. He was all gowned up. He started to realize that he needed to be strong for his wife. She had went through this alone the last time. He heard the door open and looked up as the nurse waved him into the room. He quickly made it to her side.

"Jax, I'm so glad you're here." Tara gasped out through the pain.

"I'm never going to not be here again Tara. I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her lips.

He then watched as his beautiful wife went through each contraction. Seeing her in so much pain almost killed him. He couldn't help her in anyway. She was catching her breath and she seen the look on Jax's face.

"You being here is helping way more than you know." she whispered.

"How do you always know just what I'm thinking?" he asked with a smile.

"I know you." she said and squeezed his hand hard as another contraction came.

"Okay, it's time to start pushing Tara. When I say push you push okay?" The doctor said.

She nodded her head The doctor said to push and she looked up into Jax's eyes and started pushing as hard as she could. She could see the tears in his eyes. Again the doctor said to push and she pushed hard.

Finally the doctor said the head was clear but she had to really push hard to get the shoulders out.

"Push Tara." the doctor said. By this time Jax was lifting her back forward to help her. Then they heard the magical words. "Your little girl is perfect." The doctor said. The nurse took the baby to clean her up and he tended to Tara. Jax was hugging her and both of them were crying with joy. Then the nurse lay their little girl in Tara's arms.

"So did you ever figure out what you wanted to name her?" the nurse asked.

Tara looked at Jax and he nodded to her. "Yeah, Jacqueline Dawn Teller." she said softly.

"She's beautiful Tara. Just like her mom." Jax said kissing her.

"I think she looks just like her dad." Tara said not taking her gaze off her little girl.

"I'm going to let everyone know. I'll be right back." Jax said then leaned down and gave both of his girls a kiss.

She smiled at her little one and waited. From the noise she heard she thought the whole club had showed up and she was right. She was glad the nurse had cleaned her up too.

"Sis, I'm so happy for you." Donna came in saying. She looked down at the baby. "Can I?" Donna asked.

"Of course, I mean you are her aunty." Tara said smiling.

"So what's this little one's name?" Opie asked while looking over Donna's shoulder to see the baby.

"Jacqueline Dawn Teller. Jacqueline after Jax and Dawn after my sister here Donna." Tara said.

Donna's head jerked up. Tears in her eyes she snuggled the baby closer. "You are one lucky little girl to have such wonderful parents Jackie." she whispered to her.

Then slowly one by one the guys hugged Tara and kissed the baby. As they left Tara turned to Jax in question.

"She wanted a moment with you two by herself." Jax explained knowing what Tara was asking.

Tara smiled and waited for her mother in law to come in.

"Hey baby girl." she said to Tara.

"Well I'm not the baby girl anymore mom." Tara said.

"No I guess you're not. Let me see my little granddaughter." Gemma said as she picked the baby up out of it's bassinet. "She's beautiful Tara. I am going to be spoiling this little one so much."

"I figured that after you spoiled Thomas so much."

"Hey grandmas are allowed." Gemma said smiling. She seen Tara was starting to get tired so she kissed her granddaughter and then her daughter and left them to sleep.

When Tara woke up she seen her husband cradling their little girl and talking to her.

Tara smiled. "Hey daddy." she said softly.

"Hey darling. How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked up at his wife.

"I am feeling sore but great." she said.

"Well this one here has been telling me how much she loves her mommy and can't wait to meet her older brother."

"She has? Wow impressive." she said chuckling.

"Yep. Of course she has all these smarts that she got from her beautiful momma." he said looking down on the baby.

It was time for them to go home and Tara was happy. Jax took them by the clubhouse so everyone could welcome them home. The party wasn't a normal clubhouse party, it was generic to honor the new baby Son, although she was a girl she would be protected by all of them.

Tara looked up at her husband and she knew that finally everything was going to be okay.

"Hey where is Sadie and Happy?" she finally asked.

"They will be here shortly. They had a doctor appointment." Jax said smiling.

"Okay." Tara said. She saw them walking up and she loved the way Happy and Sadie were so happy together. She knew that a child would only make them stronger.

She looked over at her sister and Opie and smiled then gazed over to Gemma and Nero. Yeah, she was finally happy and content. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"I love you Jackson Teller."

"I love you too Tara Teller." he said gazing into her eyes and leaning into give her a kiss. 


End file.
